The truth of EvansPotter
by Dang3r Dog
Summary: Harry won yet an unforgivable act comes to light and he is forced back to when he can stop it changing everything. HP/HG rating for language 5th year
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The sun shone brightly from the clouds. The remnants of war laid all around the young green-eyed man but he couldn't care less. Everything had gone to plan they won yet looking at the castle he knew it was at a price.

As Harry made his way up to the castle that he once called his home, he felt a pang of nostalgia. Everything that he loved about Hogwarts seems tainted, darker, but things would change now, for the better, he could just feel it. With a slight spring in his step he climbed the staircase. Harry stopped when he heard voices very familiar voices.

"What do you mean by that you stupid bitch?"

"I mean exactly what you're hearing you arse!"

Harry followed the sound of the familiar voices and found himself outside a door of an empty classroom.

Now Harry was after all, a good friend, but the sound of his squabbling best friends (or favourite couple now, if the kiss was anything to go by) piqued his attention.

"No Ronald! You're wrong! How could you ever do this to us? Get away from me! Don't touch me you son of a bitch."

That was all Harry needed to hear and he was about to burst in and stop Ron from doing something he'd live to regret. Yet he was stopped in his tracks by the last voice he'd thought he'd hear in such a conversation.

"Ronald let her go!" Came the voice of the fiery redheaded angel that Harry was so taken with.

Ah Ginny! Of course she would stop Ron.

Nothing however could ever prepare Harry to deal with the next sentence that came out of Ginny's mouth, "I don't know how she did it, but she broke free from the Potions. You must have forgotten to douse her. God why are you such an idiot do I have to do everything, get the potion I'll stun her and you pour it down her throat. Then, then Harry is mine and Hermione is yours to do with as you please forever." She said a slight dreamy and insane tone in her voice.

"Okay Gin." Came Ron's happy voice.

"Ginny please I thought we're friends –" But her words were stopped mid-rant with a very clear "Imperio" and Hermione fell slient.

Harry had heard enough and just as he burst through the door Ron spoke up "Ginny why did you do that"

Yes Ginny why did you do that? Ron and Ginny were shocked and all the colour drained from their faces as they turned to face him "In fact a better question is why did both of you do that to her."

"H-Harry m-mate, its-its not what it looks like at all!" Came Ron's half-hearted attempt to save himself.

"Shut up Ron, Ginny fix Hermione now!"

"No Harry please listen to me-"

"Shut the fuck up you lying bitch! I thought I loved you and this is what I find? You two manipulating and controlling my best friend and" Here Harry paused "me?" He finished questionably.

Un-noticed to Harry and Ron Ginny was slowly smiling.

"Bloody Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen-One, the Master-of-Death, the Defeater-of-Voldemort, the Man-who-Won, blah blah blah! Did I miss something out your holiness? You get everything, you can have anyone, why have you to get Hermione too? Why can't I get her? I deserve her more than you do, you selfish prick!"

"Is that really how much our friendship meant to you Ron? Is this all you ever saw as noteworthy?" Harry asked with naked emotion in a small voice that chilled Ginny and Ron to the bone.

"Yes! Ok Mister-I'm-the-Best with money and girls and fame! You were my family's hook, you were what we needed to rise up from our poverty and in turn we gave you a family. It was an equal bargain so stop being such a bitch about it! I thought I had had enough of you during the Triwizard Tournament but Mum made me see reason and I apologized to keep you bound to the family." Boasted Ron ignorant of Harry's temper

"I see." Was all Harry said as he glared at Ron.

"And you? Was it all a lie as well?" He asked Ginny pointing his wand at her.

"Harry, lower your wand!" Ginny ordered.

"What? No." But to Harry's amazement he felt himself lower his wand.

"What have you done you whore?" Snarled Harry, his wand still held tightly in his hand but pointing useless at the ground.

Ginny smiled a brilliant ten watt smile as she answered his question. "Before Dumbledore died he handed me a potion to make sure you do what you're supposed to do, and in return for this I get you. Do you remember last year, Harry? That was the obedience potion Dumbledore gave me, working its way into your system . . . solidifying in your magical core itself."

"Ginny, how could you? I mean this . . . this is it too deep. I want out!" Ron demanded.

"No Brother, you're involved and that's how it's going to stay. You wanted her for your silence and now you'll have her."

Ron fell silent.

"Why? Why have you done this to us?" Harry questioned.

"Because you love her! Her and not me! Now, Harry, you can watch the love of your life suffer the same fate as you." Ginny said smugly as she pulled a little stopper bottle from around her neck and walked over to Hermione.

"But I don't love her." Harry said confused, trying to keep Ginny's attention on him.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room Harry's magic, which had been blocked for nearly two decades, was slowly wearing down the seals blocking it. What started as a trickle soon turned into a flood as the dam finally burst upon what Ginny revealed.

"Memory charms are the best aren't they, Harry? Now quiet! You don't me to use the wrong dosage, do you?" Replied Ginny patronizingly.

"Um Ginny,"

"Not now Ron."

"Get away from her." Ginny turned and saw Harry tall and proud, and she smiled.

"Or what?"

A huge onslaught of magical energy shot out of Harry and threw the two youngest Weasleys off their feet and into the wall. Ginny slid down unconscious, while Ron was just stunned.

Harry walked up to Hermione and just with a wave of his hand, relieved her of the unforgivable curse that had been laid upon her. Hermione looked confused and dazed as she looked around until her eyes fell upon her emerald-eyed saviour.

"Harry! Oh-Harry!" Was all she said as she flung herself onto him and hugged him as tightly as she could manage. Tears freely streaming down her eyes.

"I tried to fight them." She said in between sobs, "Since the end of fifth-year, I've been trying to get you free of their control but I didn't know how to tell you without an-angering you. Then he started controlling me! Using me! I couldn't break away Harry. I was so afraid."

She broke down sobbing in his arms and he held her tight, gaining some kind of insight on how truly bad the situation was.

"You're safe now Hermione." He said keeping her as close as possible, "I'll never let this happen to you again. Never." Harry gently pick her up bridle style and began walking out of the room.

"Harry please I'm sorry I never meant for it to get so far please believe me." Ron pleaded from his position on the ground.

"Today has seen too much death, be glad for that fact because I hope for your sake I never meet you again" and with that Harry turned around and began leaving from the classroom. Unbeknownst to him or the crying brunette snuggled comfortably in his arms, an angry redheaded girl was rising from the floor and was not happy with the sight in front of her.

'That bookworm is finally doing what she always wanted to do, she's taking away my Harry, my prince! He's mine!' Ginny thought.

That's when Ginevra Molly Weasley made the biggest mistake of her short life. In a bout of misguided revenge, she raised her wand and muttered the first curse that came to her mind, "Avada Kedavra!"Green light surged forward and the spell met its target. Silently, Hermione arms fell to the side red-rimmed eyes now gazing lifeless up at him. An enraged green-eyed boy turned around and his magic rose up to his meet his demands and as he gaze changed between Hermione and Ginny his magic still rising flickered visibly.

"There Harry, she's gone! Now you're all mine and we can be happy together. Ron might be unhappy I had to kill his future wife, but I'm sure we can find another mudblood for him."

"Ginny what have you done!" screamed Ron as he watched his once best friend fall to his knees.

'No' Harry thought as he fell to his knees. No, no it can't end like this Harry thought as he cradled Hermione's head lovingly. Tears of unbelievable agony ran down his face and as he touch her still warm check he cried out "Hermione" and it echoed throughout the halls of the Hogwarts chilling many people to the bone.

Neville helping others repair the damage looked at the others and took off to find out the cause of such a noise he only hoped that it wasn't what his gut was telling him.

Luna sitting serenely on the only surviving bench in the courtyard raised her at the noise and smiled and almost too quietly to be deciphered by the human ear she muttered "It has begun."

A powerful burst of magic came from Harry as pure magic ran through the young wizard. A swirling emerald green mass of magic burst from his body engulfed everything it came in contact with. Yet the obsessive girl didn't back down and tried to get his attention, even when Ron flew into the wall and slid down unconscious.

"Harry! This is not the time for a tantrum! You're hurting me, I'm the one you love, me! Dumbledore made it so, so stop it! I order you to stop!" She demanded never heeding the danger, never letting her illusion dissipate.

And with that thought another blast of magic spread through the empty classroom and within seconds everything in the classroom was blown up. Nothing remained. Expect a man with a broken heart and a woman that was set to eclipse Rowna Ravenclaw herself.

The sound of explosion caused other celebrators to rush and find the cause but it was too little too late. Distantly, the haunted laugh of a young man could be heard as he looked at the remains around him, everyone who every mattered to him was gone and as pain filled his heart and as his magic purged his system clearing the rest of the potions and charms on him as he can to realized the true weight of what he had lost. Memories of the kisses they shared, declarations of love made, all the good simple times they shared.

He bent down and lovingly picked up the lifeless body of possibly his only best friend and true love, the one person who truly cared for him and saw him as Harry and not the boy-who-lived. He was undone. He was broken. As Harry let his gaze wander through the wreckage he wondered how much control he really had over his life.

Now with his mind free for the first time in years. He saw how stupid he was. How could he have been so naïve? Grandfather-like man comes every year to save abused child from hated relatives and instantly becomes the hero. He keeps the said child in their care to make sure he's meek and malleable. He makes sure that the Godfather is kept away permanently in Azkaban. He controls and manipulated the child until he hones the child into a venerable weapon. Controls who gets close to the child. How could Harry have not realized it?

If old goat-fucker was alive, he would personally kill slowly and painfully.

But now everything was gone. He had no purpose anymore. Voldemort was vanquished, Hermione was avenged, the guilty punished. Now what or where could Harry begin his baleful existence?

Harry knew he couldn't carry on anymore he had nothing left. Putting Hermione on the ground he conjured flowers and placed them in her hand. He kneeled down and kissed her still warm lips. As he raised the Elder Wand to his heart, he muttered "Soon my love soon" and uttered the last two words that had destroyed his life and haunted him. He uttered them precisely and accurately and hoped that he would find solace in what is to come after death.

After all, someone once told Harry that "Death was nothing more than the next great adventure."

"Avada Kedavra."

A flash of green light...

A young man aged by war ...

A lifeless heap on the ground...

A grand victory with no one to celebrate it...

Two lives that were set up to eclipse the founders…

Gone like a whisper in the wind…


	2. Meant to be

Disclaimer J.K Owns Harry Potter I just play in her sandbox

* * *

><p>Meant to be.<p>

Oblivion… Blissful oblivion… These were the only words running through the mind of young Harry Potter as he ended his life as he moved to the afterlife he likened the sensation to that of a portkey but it didn't cause turbulence in his stomach. He felt absolutely fine as he was hurled across time and space awaiting what came next.

Suddenly, there was an abrupt halt and Harry was thrown to the ground a little roughly. He picked himself up and dusted his robes.

'Huh, the afterlife looks a lot Ministry of Magic' he thought.

Indeed in front of him, was a similar large entering room like there was in the Ministry of Magic, except, instead of the grandiose that one would see in the Ministry, this place looked shabbier and had a sad aura about it. But having lived in the time of the Second War, Harry thought nothing of it and pressed on.

He came in front of the Security Check and was screened by a peculiar device that oddly enough reminded him of a muggle prod. When the guard gave him the affirmative, he continued on with the huge mass of people surrounding him.

He looked up when the crows stopped moving and saw a large board with millions of names on it. The board looked eerily similar to that of King's Cross Station but it was infinitely bigger. He searched through the endless lists of alphabetically organized names that constantly flashed and found among the list, finally:

EVANS-POTTER, Harry James, Room 140,892.

For the first time in his life, Harry saw his mother's last name attached to his own and was slightly annoyed as no one ever told him that his parents had followed a muggle tradition of gracing their child with both their last names.

His parents!

He could actually finally meet them now that he was dead. That thought never even crossed his mind until now. Also Sirius and Remus and Tonks and everyone else he had lost in the War. Perhaps he could finally gain his peace in the afterlife.

"S'way fer Rooms 1 ta 1,000,000!" Came a sharp call from somewhere to Harry's right.

Harry turned and followed the voice. It came from a reasonably well dressed English-looking gentleman and he was directing the mass of people coming his way.

"Excuse me sir, but where is Room 140,892?" Harry asked politely.

The old man eyed him warily and said in a very typical Yorkshirian accent, "I's som'wher' 'roun 'ere. Go'n strai't 'nd ye should see it lad."

"Thank you sir."

Harry made his way forward a little sluggishly, noting the exactly identical rooms flanking him on both sides as he kept going. The walk continued and the room numbers began to come closer to 140,892. Finally, Harry arrived at his designated room and it said, 'EVANS-POTTER, Harry James' on the outside.

Harry took a calming breath and walked in. Of all the things he thought he'd see at his judgement, this was definitely not one of them. In front of him sat an important looking man with a long beard that oddly enough reminded Harry of Dumbledore (the old goat!).

"Um… Excuse me…"

The man held up his finger effectively silencing Harry and as he continued to read something of a parchment. After what seemed like an eternity, the ancient man looked up from his papers and gave Harry a sharp look.

Harry was a bit unnerved by this man's staring as if scrutinizing Harry.

"Hmpf", he said absently, "Took you long enough to catch onto the old coot and his merry red bunch."

Harry was flabbergasted, this man knew how he had been betrayed and was mocking him!

"Sit down Mr. Evans-Potter, we have plenty to discuss."

Still a bit shaken and slightly annoyed with the man's comment, Harry took the seat in front of the man's desk and waited patiently.

"I'm your Guardian Angel and Effective Life Manager, you can call me Larry."

"Umm hello Larry, its- it's nice to meet you." Harry said pleasantly.

"Well, to be honest, I was not interested in meeting you for at least another century and a half. But you decided to hasten things a bit and offed yourself way too early. Then again, I don't blame you kid, you've had it all bad. But on the plus side, you have an opportunity to change all of that."

Up till now Harry was only half-listening but when he said he could change things, Harry perked up.

"What can I change? Can I save anyone?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well Mr. Evans-Potter, it seems you've have a date with Fate and Destiny. You see, you" he said pointing to Harry, "are a child handpicked by Destiny to be a part of great things."

"Ok. So when do I get to meet Destiny and let her have a piece of my mind." Harry grouched weakly.

"On that point, I agree with you; Destiny seemed to have gained some perverse pleasure in annoying you so. To make matters worse, Fate, Destiny's sister, had also chosen you. Ultimately, in a battle of who was truly in power of you, Fate and Destiny tried to ruin you and still give you a shot at what they had prepared for you. Of course, in the midst of their enjoyment, they made a grave error and left you alone and friendless, hardened by war and at a loss of all your loved ones. They, so to speak, kinda realized they went too far."

Harry was seething in rage, "This was all a bloody GAME to them! Everything I've been through: The Dursleys, Voldemort, the murders, deaths, everything!"

"I'm sorry." The old man seemed genuinely apologetic. "Yet I have a solution for you. You see once Fate and Destiny realized their folly and also surmised how much of the plan of the Great One, they foiled in their silly game, they entered the realm of Chaos, the third sister. Let me tell you this, Chaos was not pleased." He smiled slightly at this but Harry was completely floored.

"So you're saying that I now have three insane goddesses trying to kill me! Good thing I'm already dead." Harry mumbled weakly.

"See that is what the three sisters are offering you. Let me tell you this is a magnanimous offer, the last time it was made was nearly a 1,000 years before your time. Chaos has even agreed to sponsor your rebirth, we only need your consent."

Harry sat and pondered his situation for awhile.

"Let me get this straight, I will now officially not die and be sent back to the land of the living, where everyone I live is dead anyway?" Harry said a bit sarcastically. " Why me at least here I can be with the ones I love."

"Ok kid I'm gonna be blunt here they realized they for lack of a better word, fucked you sideways and well if they were trying to fix things, they'd have a bit more insight than that. No, you will be sent to a time before the final war, with all your knowledge and memories intact. It is up to you however to take action. Fate and Destiny will try to complicate things for you because well its their nature and they won't remember what they did, but and we send the third sister with you Chaos so she remembers exactly what happens. After all, the current timeline your on, is not exactly a pleasant one. Every time Fate or Destiny try to impose a grim order upon you, Chaos will do what she does best, cause chaos so you can change things."

"Oh." Harry was once again floored by this man and was effectively speechless.

The man smiled, but that changed to a frown, "however, this is only a choice, as of now you are dead, which means you can move onto the afterlife if you please. You've already rejected the afterlife once to kill Voldemort while you were in the Forbidden Forest. That was an option given to you because you had mastered Death when you went in there. The same choice is present for you now."

Harry thought about it: on one hand, he could meet his parents, Sirius, Remus and Hermione and give the Weasleys and Dumbledore a piece of his mind. On the other hand, he could go back: save Sirius and give him the life he never had, let Remus and Tonks get a chance to raise Teddy and maybe, tell Hermione how he feels as well.

Although he would have to face Voldemort again and that was a terrible option but he had done it once and he could try again. The worst of it would be that he would die and he's already done that.

His decision was made.

Harry slowly nodded his heads, "I fully understand your proposal relayed by the three sisters and accept it."

Larry nodded and smiled widely and he stood up and went to the door behind his desk.

"Angels he's all your"

Now it was Harry's time to laugh which turned to stony silence as he gazed at the two Deities rhough he did smile at Chaos she reminded him of Tonks with the pink spiked hair.

"Listen Harry we're sorry we messed around in your life but it was just our fun." Said Fate

"We need you to go back and fix the damage we did your life" Said Destiny

What they ain't telling you kiddo is that they need you to do this you see with you dead the deatheaters with enough gold were allowed to roam free eventually without you being there and with no Hero to guide them well let's just see the light is well and truly fucked" Said Chaos

"Why what happens?"

"Oh nothing much expect Dark lords kept getting stronger the wizarding world is exposed to the muggle world and every single witch and wizard dies well expect for the spotted remnants here and there after about 10 years of years of this Earths population is down to 30 Million." Said Chaos with a chipper tone.

"God Chaos do you take anything seriously" Said Fate "Yes Harry its true we need you to do this for us." With a sigh Fate told Harry that he and Hermione were to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity.

"So you see Harry when the wizarding world is exposed you can show them how wonderful it really is what with all those potions and everything and how you can join the two worlds."

"Now and oh, before I forget, do head to Gringotts this time and inquire about your heritage, the heritage of the Potters and the Evans. You might find it interesting." Said Fate

Harry nodded and the two were about to rise from their seats when the door behind Larry's desk opened and Larry stepped out with a blue orb in his hands and looked to be covered in dust.

Harry looked at the sisters for an explanation but they just looked at Larry expectantly

He looked at Harry and said, "Well what are you looking at me for? It's your's!"

Harry jumped at the surprise snap and snatched the orb as he looked at it Chaos spoke up "Now Harry this orb will allow me to communicate with you as well as bringing me back with you. The orb will prove to be of immense value to you if you let it bond with you. It will merge with your magical core and strengthen it. Who knows, you might get some 'special' gifts along the way." Fate snorted and Chaos glared at her sister. "Now these busybodies won't remember what happen so it's up to me to help you and spoil their plans." The two sister gave the third a death glare.

Harry look at her wearily. "Ok so how do I bond with it and how will you help me stop them'

"Don't worry, with you and me screwing things around, they'll be so weary wondering what comes next, they'll just fall apart! And as for the orb just wait, god kids these days so impatient oh and we haven't decided on where actually were dumping you, well, you'll know when you get there.

Harry was more than a little surprised by the gift of the orb and being so informally addressed by Chaos.

"Are you ready Mr. Evans-Potter?" Larry said

Harry nodded but added as a quick afterthought, "Why do you call me Evans-Potter, why not just Potter?"

Larry looked at with a small smile and said, "Because that is how you were named and it is your title and heritage."

"Oh before you go Harry we have something else for you" and with that Fate walked up to him and kissed him "There all the mental blocks are gone you're suppose to be as smart as you mother but well our bad"

Destiny came up to him next and kissed him as well "There now your magical blocks are gone when you get back"

Harry Had a thousand yard stare and Chaos was looking at his face wondering if you could fry an egg on it .

Larry and the two sisters whispered a quick 'good luck this time around, don't screw it up!' and pulled a lever hidden under the desk, which dropped Harry into a portal. He felt a familiar tug on his navel and growled internally, he hated portkeys!

He saw himself flying once again across space and time. Yet this time, it felt more like being flung that floating. He slowly came closer and closer to the surface till he saw Grimmauld Place appear. He went through the roof and saw a somewhat tired and younger version of himself tiptoeing up the staircase. As he was approaching the door, BANG!

Spirit Harry crashed into his younger counterpart and merged, and it hurt like a BITCH! Distantly, Harry could swear he heard someone laughing at his pain.

A little worse for wear, Harry continued on and reached the door. This time when it opened he wasn't surprised when a mass of bushy hair crashed into him and engulfed him in a hug that would put Mrs. Weasley to shame.

Hermione…

It really was her. The same vanilla smell of her hair, the same petite frame, the same running heartbeat always worrying about him. How could he have not fallen in love with her before?

After a little while, Hermione felt a bit awkward, as Harry hadn't made a single move to let her go. Instead he had held onto her tighter and refused to allow any space between them.

She gently tried to disentangle herself from Harry only to be forced back into his arms and pressed against Harry's hard chest where his heart was racing a mile an hour.

"Harry…" She mumbled weakly.

"Hermione…" Harry sighed contentedly, burying his face in her hair.

Hermione felt herself blushing and from somewhere there was a loud sound of throat clearing.

Finally Harry let her go and turned to Ron, his 'best mate' since first-year.

"Harry mate, how are you?" He said jovially, acting as if nothing had happened between Hermione and him.

It took every ounce of Harry's limited acting skills to maintain his façade and sport a convincing smile. "I'm great Ron. But summer without you guys has been dull."

Hermione's smile lit up the room and Ron looked happy, though the jealous glint in his eye was ever so obvious to Harry how could he not have noticed it before, 'God I was such an idiot last time' thought Harry

"I'm so glad, you're not angry." Hermione whispered.

"With you Hermione? Angry at my one and only friend and advisor extraordinaire, where would I be if I'd be angry with you? After all, I know you guys would've written to me if you could, obviously someone was holding you back." Harry said smoothly.

"YES!" She screeched a bit too enthusiastically. Harry noted she really was relieved he wasn't mad. "I mean…" she blushed, "Dumbledore made us promise not to tell you anything. He said owl-post could be intercepted and-" Hermione was in full teacher mode.

Harry chuckled thinking with morbid curiosity that he lost her but not. He stopped her mid-explanation with a soft kiss on her forehead. That got her attention and she blushed even more.

Although Harry's back was facing Ron, he could positively feel the daggers he was throwing at him with his eyes. Yet when he turned around Ron seemed as happy as ever, pretending nothing was going on at all.

"So where is this place?" Harry asked lightly.

Hermione was still in a daze and shocked with his kiss that Ron decided to answer and did really well in keeping the annoyed tone out of his voice, "We're at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a society founded by Dumbledore way back when they fought You-Know-You in the first war."

'Yup never been here before" Harry thought cynically.

"Unfortunately, we don't get to attend meetings." Ron grumbled.

Harry simply shrugged it off, "I'm sure they think we're too young for this, its alright, when they come to their senses, we'll get in the meetings."

Hermione was surprised by Harry's maturity and Ron was annoyed, he wanted a stronger reaction so he could drive a subtle wedge between Harry and Hermione.

"Oh Harry but what the Ministry is doing to you. With the hearing and everything, it's completely unfair! I've read all about it, they simply can't expel you." Hermione said passionately.

Harry turned to face her with a determined expression, something he had mastered after being the leader of the light for a year and a half after Dumbledore's fall. Hermione in his timeline had once told him it was brilliant and scary, just like her intelligence.

Hermione and Ron both were struck by the expression and the conversation dropped there to be replaced by a quiet silence among the trio.

Harry smiled slightly, happy he still had the expression at his disposal in his 15-year-old self. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders and bent down to look at her straight in the eye, his lips inches away from hers and when he spoke, Hermione swore she felt she was being caressed by his words, "My dear, dear Hermione, even if they did expel me, you'd find a way to tutor me and get me through my OWLs with 'O's anyway."

Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, darker than Weasley hair and muttered incoherently about 'silly boy', 'serious situation' and 'thanks'.

Ron visibly purpled as well, kind of like Uncle Vernon, Harry thought.

Yet Ron schooled it and said happily, "I'll get the twins, Hermione why don't you go get Ginny and we'll let Harry get sometime to rest, after all, it was a long journey."

He tried to pry Hermione away from Harry but Harry would have none of the cheeky bastard. He didn't know when he was going to potion Hermione and he had to be prepared.

"That's okay Ron. You can go get them, I have something to discuss with Hermione anyway."

Harry quite noticeably pulled Hermione towards himself even though her hand was in Ron's hand as he tried to pry her away. Ron stared murderously at Harry and was failing terribly in reigning it in. Hermione was utterly bemused and more than a little surprised by Harry's possessiveness. She couldn't help wonder what the hell he was playing at.

Ron nodded and left, seeing he was out of arguments; seething in rage and planning revenge.

Hermione disentangled herself and asked quietly, "so what did you want to discuss?"

"Nothing really," Harry said boldly pushing Hermione against his body once more.

Hermione tried to playfully get away from him but internally her senses were screaming out that something was up.

"Harry…!"

Harry laughed as Hermione unsuccessfully rubbed herself against him while trying to run away but Harry's Quidditch-hardened hands would have none of it.

"Hermione, you do know what happens to boys when girls rub themselves against them, don't you?" He guffawed loudly at the ruby red colour of her face as she froze in his embrace.

She regained herself and realizing she was still in his embrace and had the nagging feeling something was pressing against her near Harry's nether region she squealed,

"HARRY!"

The door came open just then and four redheaded teens came through wearing extremely different expressions.

* * *

><p>Reviews welcome and i'm quite happy with the response i changed the meeting in the afterlife if there is anything wrong with this chapter please tell me and i'll try me hardest to fix it for you.<p> 


	3. Student teaches the teacher

Disclaimer In J.K mind fighting indicates love so she owns Harry Potter

_'Hello' means thought speaking_

* * *

><p>Student Teaches the Teacher.<p>

The four redheads were more than a little surprised seeing their favourite hero and resident bookworm in such a rather embarrassing moment.

Hermione 'eeped' at the stares and jumped out of Harry's grasp. Internally Harry sighed heavily, he really did love to have her in his arms. God how stupid was he to ignore what he had.

"Hello-hello what do we have here Harry" said Fred or was it George? Nobody could tell with those two jokers.

"looks like someone-"

"is trying to score points-"

"with Hermione." They chorused

"What-no!" Said an indignant Ron, "he had to discuss something with her that's all."

Ginny just stared pensively at Hermione's discomfort and nervousness and Harry's cool demeanour.

"Right," said Hermione, "he had to tell me something."

"Sure-"

"We believe you." They deadpanned.

"Say how about we eavesdrop on the order meeting? You guys still have those extendable ears, right?" Said Ron trying to steer the conversation away from Harry and Hermione.

Hermione sighed in relief and eagerly threw herself in the conversation keen for the change in topic. When they were about to leave to eavesdrop Harry cleared his throat.

"Sorry guys, I'm just a bit tired after all the flying. You guys head off and I'll see you there after freshening up the shower should wake me up a bit."

The twins and Hermione shrugged, Ginny was tensed and Ron ground his teeth, "you weren't tired a few minutes ago when you wanted to talk to Hermione."

"Good point Ron." Harry decided to play with the angry redhead while he had the opportunity, "I guess having Hermione in my arms energizes me and scares the tiredness away, right Hermione?"

Harry winked at Hermione and she blushed for the fourth time that evening in a span of 20 minutes and Ron looked livid. The twins had identical grins plastered on their faces and Ginny looked like she had eaten something foul.

"Alright Harry, see you there…" The twins said dragging the three shocked teenagers with them. Harry chuckled and immediately started searching through his clothes as soon as the door closed. He sighed in relief when he found a marble which rapidly grew into the glowing orb of Chaos.

He pulled it out and began to examine the curious item wondering how he was meant to bond with it. As his fingers touched the surface a message appeared through the misty fog:

Grasp it in your right hand and say 'Show me Chaos'.

Harry chuckled at the dual meaning of the password and did so.

Immediately, he was hurled into a strange, misty, foggy terrain and he couldn't discern anything.

"Hello Harry, glad you could grace me with your presence." The voice came from somewhere, everywhere and yet nowhere.

Harry turned back and forth in confusion and finally shrugged in defeat, no point in trying to see a goddess, if she doesn't want to reveal herself.

"Glad I could come Chaos. So… um… what's up with life?" Harry immediately mentally kicked himself, who asks a goddess about 'life' so casually?

There was a loud giggling noise form the surrounding and Chaos spoke again, "Your humour impresses me Chosen One. I'm as fine as ever now that there's chaos to spread in the timeline and give my rule-oriented sisters a kick up their foul arses."

Harry chuckled, "I agree. So will you be teaching me extremely unbelievable magicks to defeat Voldemort?"

"You'd wish that, wouldn't you? Well yes, I'll be giving you gifts of magicks but not teaching you anything. Because teaching is a waste of time when I can just give it to you."

"Um… Isn't that kind of jumping the gun. Like all gods and goddesses are always going on and on about the journey and learning and what-not?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Yeah I know that would be a typical response from one of my sisters, but not me! I believe in instantaneous results. So Mr. Harry James Evans-Potter, you are now given the gift of allowing me to communicate with you and help you out if problems should arise concerning yourself and going back in time and you can't make up an excuse. Also you will be quick-learner sure Fate destroyed the blocks on you mind but I will enhance this. You already are a phenomenal occlumens due to having that soul in your head so no need for that not that you have the soul in your head anyway." she added quickly seeing Harrys worried look

"Now where was I ah yes you will be given an animagus form of my liking when I can decide what it is right now i'm tossing up between a cockroach or and a chihuahua." upon looking at Harry's rapidly changing facial colours she added "Fuck Kid take a joke you only live twice."

"Wait only twice" interrupted Harry

"Harry we broke the rules just to get you here we've only done it once before but well you only get the last chance" Chaos said with a serious tone but just like that she was chipper again

Now quit interrupting i haven't finshed. You will also have a decent understanding over the concepts of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy so you can join a certain someone in those classes and take your OWLs in them. Now remember, when I whisper to you, let my lead."

"I don't really like people controlling me Chaos." Harry stated in a frim tone

"I know that silly but trust me you'll love it" Chaos said that with a tone that frankly left Harry feeling sorry for her victims"

"Lead on then your Goddessness"

Oh I like that from now on that's how you what you shall address me"

Harry snorted" yes your jokerness"

"Hey maybe I should make you learn the hard way to not anger Chaos" Chaos said with mock indignant "now enough with the talky we got people to spook."

With that Harry reappeared in his body holding the orb in his hand. As he was wondering what to do with it, the orb slowly merged with his skin.

"Well guess thats that then."

Harry made his way to join the Weasleys plus Hermione after showering and getting into a better set of clothes. When he moved downstairs he heard the meeting disperse and Order members begin to leave.

"_It's Showtime."_ Chaos said with the equivalent of a mental smirk on her.

The next thing Harry knew, his body was bounding down the stairs and was in the kitchen as Molly Weasley uncharmed the door to let the kids in.

The kids and Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with surprise but that passed soon. Sirius smiled winningly at Harry and was about to engulfed him in a hug when Harry took one step forward and everyone in the kitchen froze save Dumbledore who was making his way to the fireplace.

"Light Lord" came Harry's raspy voice, much like Trelawney when she gave prophecies.

Everyone was shocked but no one said a word. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and stared with bewilderment at Harry who stared back. It took the experience of all of Dumbledore's years not to fly back in fear for Harry's usual emerald-green eyes were golden.

"Wrongs shall be righted Light Lord,

The Fallen shall be avenged,

A no-name will rule by the Chosen's side,

Lies will be undone,

The beacon of truth will blow.

At the meeting of Lion and Eagle,

The Serpent shall yield,

The Badger will break free,

Saving the viewer of history.

The Dark Lord will face retribution,

The Chosen One will rise,

The Mooner and Grim will eat the rat,

The shapeshifter shall reveal the wrongdoers,

The Manipulator will fall, Light Lord,

Wrongs shall be righted Light Lord,

The Fallen shall be avenged…"

Harry was silently impressed with Chaos and when he felt his eyes turning back to normal and the power of his faculties coming back to him, he stared at everyone in mock worry.

'_Damm Chaos we freak them right out, you did good.'_

'_I know good ain't I that should leave my sisters confused for a while thanks for the chance to mess with them.'_

_'Anytime'_

"How did I get here?" Harry ventured.

No one spoke, only Hermione screamed loudly and fainted. Harry ran to her and gathered her in his arms before Ron could even think of laying a finger on her.

"Hermione, are you okay? Hermione! Hermione!" Harry was genuinely worried now, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Why are you just standing there, do something!" Harry ordered that started a flurry of movement and people gathered close.

Molly Weasley brought some water for the 'poor dear' and Ron was trying everything he could to take hold of Hermione but Harry wouldn't even let him touch her. Dumbledore came forward and silently enervated her. Hermione breathed in heavily and stared at Harry in awe and wonder.

Harry was relieved when she was okay, "Hermione Jane Granger, if you ever scare me like that again, I swear on the heavens and hell and everything in between, I will find a way into the afterlife and I'll drag you back to earth where I'll beat you senseless with a copy of Hogwarts: A History!"

Everyone visibly relaxed and people nervously chuckled as Hermione gave Harry a sheepish grin though she tried really hard to look annoyed but failed.

The laughter soon died out and Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke to Harry, "Harry, I think we need to talk."

_'Speak up boy, defy him, and take him down a peg or two.'_ Came Chaos' not-so-subtle hint.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." Harry replied calmly, picking Hermione up much against her protests and to Ron and Ginny's chagrin. He carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. He gently stroked her hair and she looked at him with extreme confusion.

Dumbledore was simply dumbstruck. Never before had anyone ever said 'no' to him. To have his 'meek' and 'malleable' weapon do so was simply preposterous and non-negotiable.

"I insist Harry."

Everyone visibly tensed, they knew this was an order, however, Harry remained (or at least pretended to remain) completely oblivious.

"I too must insist sir. As much as I would like to chat with you about the new prophecy, I find myself drawn to Hermione's care. You must wait sir, it is only polite."

Hermione visibly paled, "Harry don't be silly, you must speak with Professor Dumbledore right this instant! I'll be fine."

"If you're sure 'Mione?"

"I'm perfectly fine, go!" She literally kicked him of the couch and settled down, eyeing him warily what was going on while trying to settle and ignore her raging hormones which was telling her to shut the fuck up and make him look after her. She was also wondering what the hell he was doing, why was he doing this, when the HELL did she allow him to call her 'Mione' and a whole bunch of things.

That's when he did something that made Hermione forget everything about her musings. Harry bent down and faced her, his lips as close to hers as before. Hermione's heart was beating wildly and erratically her hormones causing her to fell faint and a bit damp in the downstairs region. When the hell did Harry start affecting her like this she pondered? He slowly and carefully ran a hand through her hair and came forward.

Hermione visibly stiffened and there was a sharp intake of breath from everyone in the room. Harry leaned into her lips. He gently brushed them with his own and went towards her ear before she even registered the highly sensual and brief touch.

"You look so sexy when you're hyperventilating about me." He whispered in her ear and before she even knew what the hell was going on as she was trying to sort the muddled thoughts of her head that were even more muddled now because of his words. Harry gently licked her earlobe and back away.

The entire action from when he bent down may have lasted barely fifteen seconds but to Hermione, they lasted for an hour . She stared at him wild-eyed and as he turned with a satisfied smirk on his face, she unconsciously traced the still present wetness of his tongue on her ear. She shuddered lightly thinking about the naughty thing he told her and to be honest she had no idea how to respond without scaring him away or molesting him.

She abruptly came out of her dream world when Ron came surging up to her and demanded an explanation. She was only half-listening to him and nodded when she thought he was expecting an answer from her.

Ron was even more furious and his ears turned redder if possible.

"A simple nod is not answer Hermione! What is up between you two? I want to know now!"

She stared at Ron finally registering his words.

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY? I-"

The argument that followed that statement was remembered in the Weasley family and by the scattered Order members for years to come. Never had they heard such gusto and anger-filled verbal assaults as the 'brightest witch of her age' made even Fred and George blush with some of her choice words that seemed to have been invented by her.

Ronald was utterly shocked and completely unprepared for the onslaught of verbal abuse, even Mrs. Weasley was too startled to reprimand the normally so well kempt Hermione. and

Hermione was revelling in the abuse she gave as she was able to vent the anger of being trapped in Grimmauld Place, frustration of Harry, anger over the state of the house, frustration of Harry, anger at the tension of OWLs, frustration over Harry, anger at Voldemort's hatred for muggleborns, frustration of Harry… Even Ron could see a pattern forming.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Harry and Dumbledore made their way into the room and Dumbledore heavily warded it with several silencing, imperturbable and notice-me-not charms. He turned towards Harry and spoke clearly,<p>

"Harry, I had no idea you were a Seer."

"Neither did I, especially since I've failed Divination since I started the class. By the way, since I am a Seer, I guess the whole point of Divination is lost as I've got the art under control. Mind if I add Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead. Should be interesting." Harry continued rambling about various school-related things and Dumbledore began to lose his patience.

"Yes Harry, I will speak to Professor McGonagall about your desire for change of subjects but you'll have to take an entrance exam. Now to more important details, I think it is essential we bind your ability."

Harry considered the Headmaster's words for a few moments, "No sir, I'm sorry, I don't see how that helps at all."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly having cooked up the perfect grandfatherly answer, "The future is a powerful and terrible gift to control young Harry, and you have far too many other things to worry about."

Harry pretended to consider his words again and replied, "Sorry Headmaster I disagree with you. Especially since you don't have the Sight, you wouldn't know anything about how it works or doesn't."

Dumbledore was displeased, the boy actually slandered him, be it an indirect and honest observation, Dumbledore could not overlook the criticism.

"Be that as it may Harry, it is yet to be determined whether you are a true Seer or not, the prophecy you made could very well be disproven." Dumbledore was expecting the repenting weapon to come back to his power now but was surprised again by Harry's pensive look.

_'If you refuse again, he will use force'_. Came Chaos' warning.

Harry's eyebrows rose in alarm and he stared at the Headmaster with undisguised fury and disgust.

"You wouldn't Headmaster, I'd think that would be stooping too low even for you."

Dumbledore was baffled, "Excuse me Harry?"

"Just because I refused your request, you are going to bind my powers forcefully. I'm shocked and disgusted with you Headmaster." Harry countered with venom.

Dumbledore was floored, the boy knew!

"Harry I would never do that to you."

"I don't trust you."

Now Dumbledore was speechless.

"How-how can you believe your visions so much that you do not even believe me, Harry? Surely you see the error in your ways?" Dumbledore hoped against hope that this would work.

"I believe my visions as much as I believe that I was born as the seventh month died." Dumbledore visibly paled and Harry internally smirked, this was more fun than he realized, "After all, this may very well be the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'".

Dumbledore fell onto the nearby chair dejectedly. 'He knows! He knows!'

"So you know the contents of the prophecy Mr. Potter." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I do and by the way, my name is Evans-Potter."

At the mention of Evans before Potter, Dumbledore looked sick and stared at Harry as if he were the cause of his sickness. Harry for one had no idea why Dumbledore was so taken by his full surname and was doubly convinced to go to Gringotts and figure it out.

"I see you know more than I had ever let you know, Mr. Evans-Potter."

"Frankly Headmaster, I am quite disgusted with you and your idea of 'protection', but that's for the next Order meeting to discuss." Dumbledore looked at him and before he could say Harry wasn't allowed, Harry countered, "You may as well allow me Headmaster, after all, it is me and Voldemort in the end and keeping me in the dark isn't going to help our cause."

Dumbledore seemed to age fifty years in mere minutes and Harry was having a Hawaiian beach party with fifty bikini-clad Hermiones in his head at the sight of him.

"Very well Mr. Evans-Potter, as you wish." Dumbledore never felt as tired or old before as he rose and undid the wards so that they could leave.

"I trust you will not divulge these secrets to your companions."

"Not to those whom I don't trust." Harry responded cryptically

"And who might that be?" Dumbledore asked knowing he would regret it

"The Weasleys."

Again Dumbledore was speechless, Harry seemed to be doing that a lot this evening.

"But they've cared for you and raised you as their own Harry, surely you don't mean this?" Dumbledore ask hoping against hope that Harry didn't mean it.

"Ron was with me because he wanted to share my unwanted limelight, Ginny is disturbingly in love with the Boy-Who-Lived and Molly wants a famous son-in-law to bring them out of poverty. Oh and you promised Molly I would marry Ginny, which by the way, you had no right to do and I will definitely not agree to."

Dumbledore stared at him open-mouthed. 'How does he know everything? Where did this infernal Sight come from?' He thought

"So you see Headmaster, I do distrust you and I should warn you, the Manipulator will fall." With that Harry walked up to the doors and opened them but stopped and turned one last time to deliver the last word, "Oh and before you decide to 'promise' Ron the prefect badge that should be mine because you think I have enough to handle, I'd ask you to reconsider. After all, you wouldn't want an unco-operative Chosen One on your side now would you? Good night Headmaster."

Harry left beating a victory drum in his head with ten dancing Hermione's doing cartwheels around him.

Dumbledore sat down again and had one of his lemon drops with only one thought resonating in his head, 'I'm fucked!'


	4. The Change of Tides

Disclaimer J.K owns Harry Potter

The Change of Tides

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed in a blur, Harry spent most of his time with Sirius, trying to make up for lost time. If not with Sirius, he was in Hermione's company and much to the annoyance of three redheads; he was always 'close' to her.<p>

Hermione was getting more and more baffled with this new Harry Potter. He took care of her, opened doors for her and made her giggle like a little schoolgirl with his gentlemanly actions. But then again, he asserted a massive torrent of sexual tension over her with the slightest of his touches. Whenever Hermione thought she was finally calming down around him, he'd place a lose strand of hair behind her ear or sweetly kiss her hand or maybe even place his hand around her waist and hold her close.

As much as Hermione Granger, the 'brightest witch of her age' wanted to deny it, she was in love with her best friend. She started to have these feelings in 3rd year and in 4th year she hoped against hope that he would ask her to the ball but he didn't. She hoped he didn't know her true feelings and was just playing with her she knew she would be heartbroken and she didn't want to feel that pain ever.

Yet Harry's newfound maturity was astounding to her. He actually wanted to study and finish his homework and this effectively made Ron give them a wide berth. A plus as far as Hermione was concerned

Flashback

Hermione was with Ron as he was trying (quite pathetically) to 'woo' her and to make her think something was wrong with Harry. Hermione was barely listening to him, she had gotten pretty good at not listening to him due to four years of practice. When she saw thought of her Harry and wondering what he was doing she had a big grin that made Ron happy that he his advances were working. Hermione didn't see Ron's predatory smile. So lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Harry come up behind her.

'When the hell did he become my Harry?' she thought amiably.

Harry quietly wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione involuntarily jumped but he didn't let her go. Ron looked livid and turned a terrible shade of red.

"Heya Harry." He said through clenced teeth.

Harry purposely buried his head in Hermione's hair and said quietly, "Hey Ron. 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at her nickname and decided to respond in an intelligent fashion that would effectively reprimand Harry from ever creeping on her from behind again. That's when Harry gave her his devastatingly handsome, boyish smile and Hermione was drowned in his melting green eyes.

"Hi." Was her response.

"I was wondering 'Mione, I think we should start with our OWL review and preparation. After all these exams are extremely important to our future

To say that Hermione was shocked was definitely the understatement of the century. Ron was maybe in second place behind her in that department.

"You want to WHAT?" Came Ron's question.

"I'm assuming your ears work fine Ron, you heard me. Also 'Mione." He said avoiding Ron and his angry expression and solely concentrating on her, "I got a letter from Professor McGonagall today, I asked her if I could drop Divination and take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy she agreed but I've got to take an entrance exam to see what class I get into. I've studied the basics over summer but I need your help to catch up if I want to get in the same class as you."

"WHAT!" Now Hermione found herself, "You cannot, I repeat CANNOT expect me to help you catch up with TWO YEARS worth of matter in TWO extremely difficult classes."

She was shaking her head and Harry pouted so cutely that Hermione could just not resist.

"Oh come off it 'Mione, if anyone can prepare me in time, it's you as you are the best teacher," he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered only for her to hear, "and the sexiest."

Hermione 'eeped' again and couldn't help herself from giggling. Ron marched off muttering the words 'traitor' 'book-worm' and 'off his rocker'.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Hermione wanted to answer him and tell him that his odd and unusual behaviour has gotten a lot of people surprised but couldn't do so as Harry gently kissed her forehead letting his lips linger there for a just a moment longer than necessary.

"Tell me when you have the schedule you are undoubtedly going to prepare, ready." He placed a hand over his heart and continued, "I swear I will follow it to the letter or else incur the wrath of Lady Hermione Granger, torture expert extrodinaire."

He smiled impishly and Hermione squatted his arm in mock annoyance.

"Alright alright, I'll help but it won't be easy, so no slacking off."

Harry saluted to her and said, "Ma'am, yes ma'am." And broke into the most beautiful smile that Hermione had ever seen him give.

'This is going to be interesting!' She thought absently.

End Flashback

And interesting it was. Over the past four weeks, Harry had not only studied all the matter for the entire third year andfourth year of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but had mastered it too. If she dared admit it, he was probably better than her! What she didn't know was that Harry already had the basics down due to Chaos's little gift.

Harry was trying very hard to stick with Hermione's schedule and he had a double incentive to follow it: one he would be able to join her all the time in classes when in school and secondly and more importantly, she was so busy tutoring him, she barely gave any of the Weasleys a second thought.

Harry was also spending a lot of time with Chaos as the two of them were deciding and deliberating who they could trust; well, Harry was deliberating, Chaos was laughing as she already knew and she could tell him but was having too much fun watching him torment himself worry they already made some basic plans for what to do with the Horcuxes

By the time Harry's birthday came along on July 31st, Chaos had gifted him several more abilities, as she perceived Fate and Destiny would attempt to screw things for him in the future. Harry could detect potions and their effects, he could detect auras based on magical signature and emotional intent, he could even do a little wandless magic, Chaos told him that unfortunately he would have to practice that talent as it could be dangerous if he did to much to soon. Chaos still hadn't decided on his animagus form, or she had decided but was being too stubborn to tell him what it was.

Harry asked Hermione if they would be able to finish their initial review for all their classes by the 30th of July as he wanted to spend the last month of holidays doing special review for NEWT-level matter. Needless to say Hermione was ecstatic, after all 'this meant a trip to the bookstore for more books'.

Over the past month, Harry realized that Ginny was not following her 'I'm-cool-with-you-being-the-Boy-Who-Lived' routine like last time. Instead she spent all her time and energy trying to convince him that everyone, especially Hermione was against him and that she would stand by him no matter what or who called him deranged and crazy. That part Harry could deal with but what he could not deal with was Ginny throwing herself at him in private at every moment she got.

Flashback

"Ron, Hermione please go and call everyone for dinner. Harry, Ginny continue cleaning and come down for dinner in about twenty minutes. Remember to wash your hands." Came Molly's stern commands.

Harry groaned internally, he was seriously getting tired of Molly's attempts to get him close to Ginny and Hermione to Ron.

As everyone dispersed, Ginny deposited herself on the dusty couch and gave an uncharacteristically loud sigh.

"I'm knackered. Come on Harry, let's take a break, Mom will never realize anyway."

Harry reluctantly sat down as he wondered what new seductive torture she had decided to reign on him today.

Ginny casually raised herself from the couch to make room for Harry, though it was big enough for three people anyway. As Harry was about to sit down, Ginny 'accidentally' fell onto his lap with a very fake, 'oops'.

Harry was screaming internally, 'leave me alone Ginny!' he thought.

"Sorry Harry, guess I'm a klutz, Tonks must be rubbing off on me." While she explained herself, she didn't once try to get of his lap, instead she started forcing her bottom onto her his lap with a disturbing amount of force.

"Ginny, I'm sorry you have become a klutz. Get off me now." As Harry rose Ginny toppled off his lap but took it in her stride and prevented herself from falling gracefully.

Honestly, becoming a klutz like Tonks, how stupid did she think Harry to be?

She fell backwards on his standing posture and once again rammed her behind onto his lap. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away form her.

"I think I'm going to read something with Hermione. She always finds new things to teach me."

"Oh but Harry you can teach me things anytime and anywhere." Came Ginny's disturbing seductive reply.

Harry internally gagged. This was getting disgusting.

"Sure Ginny, whatever."

With that he bounded away from her only to be soon joined by Hermione who seemed to be as frustrated as he was. The sight of her calmed him down and he engulfed her in a hug.

They both chuckled and walked down to the kitchen together, not even realizing, they were holding hands.

End Flashback

Molly Weasley had surprised him with her trickery. Every meal Harry sat with Hermione getting disapproving gazes from three distinct people, which Hermione was oblivious to as she was mumbling about some Arithmancy problem or other. He sat beside her not only out of choice but also for her protection. Every meal they ate was tainted with some of the strongest amortentia potions Harry had ever seen. The doses were only rising with time and he was getting tired of 'cleaning' Hermione and his meals every day, thus ending the effect of the amortentia and getting confused and agitated looks from the redheads.

The friendship between Hermione and Ron had officially ended after Ron's nasty outburst of how Hermione 'belonged' to him. Harry wanted to knock his teeth out when Hermione told him what happened but he was rest assured, Ron would never get the 'wrong impression' ever again.

Flashback

Hermione was reading silently in Black Library. Harry had been spending some time with Sirius like he did everyday at that time. Usually Remus joined them and loud sounds of laughter could be heard coming from the rooms they were in.

She was so engrossed with reading about Potions while worrying about Harry's ultimatum of finishing OWL review by his birthday that she didn't even notice Ron come and sit near her.

"What are you doing Hermy?" He asked innocently, sitting down in front of her and startling her from her reading.

"RON! You gave me a fright! Don't do that again!" And she squatted him lightly, "and what's with this 'Hermy'? I have a name, use it, the nickname is horrendous!"

"Oh and Harry can call you 'Mione and get away with it but I can't name you Hermy?" Ron countered.

He had Hermione there, normally, no one was allowed to give her nicknames, she absolutely despised them. But with Harry she made an exception. But not with Ron and certainly not the hell with Hermy!

"At least he gave me a decent nickname, not 'Hermy'!" Hermione replied venomously.

Ron only smiled, undeterred and his expression turned sombre, "I'm worried about you 'Mione."

She internally cringed hearing him call her 'Mione. Only from Harry did it sound right. But she very well couldn't tell Ron that so she gulped down her discomfort. She looked at him and considered his words, "Why oh pray tell me Lord Worrisome Weasley?" she asked sarcastically.

Ron didn't seem to catch on to her tone, "Its because of Harry, he seems to be always trying to touch you. I don't know what his intentions are; after all, you can never be too sure. I think you should stop reviewing with him and spend more time with Gin and me, we'll keep you safe."

"Tosh! Absolute bollocks! Ron do you honestly consider me that stupid? I agree I'm unaware of the nature of Harry's feelings towards me, but I'm not so oblivious about you. I know you've liked me for a very long time and I thought I did too but Ron I'm confused before I was struggling to choose between you two. But now… things change Ron and you only decided to pursue me after Harry showed an interest in me. I… I love him Ron; I'm in love with Harry. In the light of that, I don't think I could ever wrong you by being with you while my heart was with him." She concluded her rant with a sorrowful look in her eyes, "I'm really, truly sorry Ron but I just don't feel about you the same way."

Ron stood up as soon as she finished. "Sorry-doesn't-cut-it!" he said through gritted teeth.

"You are mine! You were promised to me! You belong to me! NOT HARRY!" He spat at her angrily.

Hermione was on her feet too, her temper flying all over the place, "I am NOT your property that you can OWN me Ronald!"

Ron approached her menacingly and before she could react, his hands were on her breasts and he was pulling her close for a kiss.

Hermione screamed loudly hoping someone would hear her, hoping Harry would hear her. That's when she remembered Sirius silenced the room form the inside and outside as he got tired listening to Hermione complain about noise as she read in the Library. She was doomed!

A memory surfaced in Hermione's mind, she was in the midst of Devil's Snare and someone said something to her, "Are you a witch or not?" came the voice of a younger Harry.

Hermione whipped out her wand but quickly stopped herself; she couldn't perform magic because of the age restriction. She did the next best thing. She angrily thrust her wand at Ron's 'sensitive' region.

Ron yelped in pain and collapsed onto the floor in an unceremonious heap, his hands covering his 'delicates' from further onslaught. Hermione was relieved; ironically she thought it was funny that he came to promise her protection from acts like the one he himself attempted on her. In a bout of anger, Hermione jabbed the small heel of her shoe right between Ron's fingers and onto the 'delicates'.

The now screaming Ron reminded her of Moaning Myrtle for some reason.

"If you ever touch me again, I will personally cut out your penis with a dull bread knife and stick it in the place where the sun never shines!" She spat angrily.

She quickly gathered herself and walked out of the room.

Hermione didn't tell anyone about what happened (except Harry), her reasoning, 'Mrs. Weasley will most definitely carry out the threat that I gave him, of course only after Fred, George and Mr. Weasley are done with him.'

Harry chuckled when she told her his threat but didn't forget the incident. Ron escaped his uncomfortable questions saying he fell while walking in a very uncomfortable position, however, that was after he spent about an hour lying on the ground, clutching his 'delicates'.

End Flashback

Yes things were finally looking up and Harry was making headway with his people-to-be-trusted list.

As Harry deliberated with Chaos in the orb, he had divided the list into three categories:

Trust: Hermione, Remus, Sirius

Don't trust: Ginny, Ron, Molly, Dumbledore

Unsure: Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Moody and Tonks.

Yet Harry was happy much to Hermione's exuberance and his own satisfaction, they had finished all their OWL review by the 30th. Now they were free to pursue new studies.

Harry contemplated the past month of miracles and realized how much he had already changed. Ron and Ginny were no longer part of his life (or at least not as significantly as before), Dumbledore had not showed his face and not a single Order meeting was conducted in Grimmauld Place. Harry suspected that Dumbledore was purposefully avoiding meetings as Harry would attend whether Dumbledore liked it or not.

Yet he was happy because tomorrow he would be fifteen, again! He hoped Hermione makes a move it would make things easier. Harry was also itching for the birthday party he knew was coming would soon.

When Harry was led down the stairs by an ecstatic pair of twins, he put on his best show of surprise as he saw the party. He blew the candles of the giant snitch-looking cake and presents ensued. Ron gave him a 'Chudley Cannons' tee-shirt, the twins got him some new products and Harry was itching to test them on Ron. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bought him an enchanted diary (not like Riddle's though, this one simply locked and would only open for Harry), though Harry didn't trust the diary all too much. Dumbledore sent him his 'best wishes' (Harry snorted at this!). Sirius and Remus were the biggest surprise as they got him Sirius' old flying motorbike. Harry was dying to try it out but Mrs. Weasley's and Hermione's protests put a stop to it. Ginny got him a locket with a stag in a heart on it. Inside was a picture of herself 'so that she was always close to him'. Harry subtly deactivated the compulsion charms on the locket and allowed Ginny to put it on him. He then (much to her surprise and chagrin) went straight to Hermione and pulled her hands into his.

Hermione blushed brilliantly and handed him her present, looking intently at the wall the whole time. Harry opened it and groaned internally but managed to keep the smile plastered his face.

Inside the package was an all-too-familiar Study Manager, the very same one in fact that she bought for Harry and Ron during Christmas in the previous timeline.

Hermione was chewing her lip nervously, expecting him to hate her present and in turn hate her for it. Seeing his smile, she was relieved beyond measure. The truth was that Hermione was planning on giving him something else for his birthday, something that couldn't be packaged, but she chickened out at the last moment and gave him the only thing she could get her hands on at such short notice.

She smiled looking embarrassed. "I know it's not the ideal present but its dead useful." Hermione knew she was speaking the truth after all she had bought it for herself for the very same reason.

Harry pulled her close to him by the waist and whispered seductively in her ear, "I love it." He then let her go as her breathing hitched and was caught in her throat.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid Hermione! You should have just kissed him when you had the chance!' She thought sadly.

The party soon died down and everyone headed for bed. Harry headed for his and Ron's room. Once an hour had passed since they got into bed, Harry cast a strong sleeping charm on Ron to make sure he slept soundly till morning. Next, he walked to Hermione's and Ginny's room.

'What the hell are you doing Harry! You're being a freaking creeper! You're no better than Ron!" He stopped himself at the door and was about to turn around when he heard Chaos again.

'_Fate is meddling with you child, she is using her finest gift against you: guilt! You must not yield, go to her!'_ Chaos intervene

Harry was startled to hear Chaos at such a time but shrugged and told her in his head he couldn't do that, Fate conspiring or not.

'_Fine!"_ She huffed angrily, _'You leave me no choice Evans-Potter!'_

With that, Harry once again lost all control of his faculties and lunged silently into the room. His mind was screaming against his doing this but Chaos was set on this his magic flared and cast a similar sleeping charm on Ginny as well.

Internally Harry was raging against Chaos _'Harry stop this is for yours and her own good you both love each other but are two nervous to actually do something about it. Well no more'_

Harry regained control of himself and was seething. He was about to give Chaos a piece of his mind but was abruptly stopped on seeing the sleeping form of Hermione rise up tentatively and point her wand at him.

"I swear Ron if its you again, I will carry out that threat."

Harry was surprised she thought it was Ron but he didn't mind in the least. "It's me 'Mione."

She lowered her wand and said calmly, "What are you doing in my room Harry?"

'What was he doing in her room?' He didn't have an answer!

She calmly stared at him waiting for a reply and Harry was fumbling like a fish in his head.

Chaos spoke up using his voice, "For some odd reason I felt you didn't initially plan on giving me an Exam Planner for my birthday. Although I admit it was a thoughtful gift nonetheless, it just isn't your style 'Mione. So I thought I might come and ask you for my real gift. After all, its still my birthday for another hour."

Harry quirked his eyebrows with surprise, what would he do without Chaos bailing him out? It's a wonder he survived the first time round.

'_I ask myself the same question every time I intervene honey.'_Came Chaos' voice in his head.

Meanwhile Hermione was fumbling under his watchful, yet somewhat distracted gaze. Had she herself not been so worried about his (or Chaos') words, she would've caught on it immediately.

"Harry! Ginny might wake up! You have to leave now!" Hermione hissed.

"Don't worry, I placed a wandless sleeping charm on her, she won't be getting up till tomorrow, neither will Ron."

Hermione forgot her discomfort and cocked her eyebrow in wonder, "Wandless magic Harry! That's very advanced, nearly a lost art. Merlin, how did you achieve it? Better yet why are you doing magic they'll catch you!

Harry kicked himself internally for his slip-up but once again Chaos intervened on his behalf and spoke up, "I've been practising it 'Mione, I can only do small things like that and as for not been detected the ministry can't sense it for lack of a better word."

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more questions but Harry's seemingly honest answer left her knowing he knew no more than her. "Then can you teach me? What book did you read?"

"No book Mione I've got the idea after thinking about accidental magic and well it grew from there I'm sorry that's the best I can do," Harry told her then as an afterthought "mediation helps as well"

"Oh well thanks Harry" Then she realised he never told her what he was doing in her "so umm why are you here Harry? She added suddenly nervous.

" The truth Hermione the truth. I, want to know what you originally planned to give me 'Mione"? Harry inched his way closer to her bed and ultimately sat down while Hermione looked everywhere but at him in nervousness.

"I… I…" Hermione stuttered.

Harry huffed in irritation.

"Honestly Hermione, have I not made my intentions quite clear? I tried to give you space so that you didn't feel pressured into liking me, but I thought we were on the same page by now. I thought you'd be willing to say it to me today. Guess I was wrong or you chickened out."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, her eyes not wavering from his face that currently wore an expression of sadness.

"If you're not interested in me, I understand Hermione. I mean we can still be fri-" The rest of his statement was cut off as Hermione lunged onto him and pushed his back on the bed as she was on top. Her lips were desperately holding onto his and moulding around him. Harry was startled for a few seconds but quickly responded.

'Ahhh… pumpkin…' was the only coherent thought in Harry's mind as their lips brushed against one another and still held on as if for dear life.

Both had thought that their first kiss would be gentle; it would be like a small wisp of breeze, gone before it was even felt. Yet this desperate and needy kiss they shared was better, much, much better.

Harry pushed Hermione over and was on top of her, never letting his lips leave hers. He traced the bottom of her lip with his tongue seeking entrance.

Hermione gasped but before she knew what she was doing, her mouth opened in acceptance and Harry's tongue gently prodded and explored her mouth.

The two teens savagely ravaged each other's mouths till they were forced to stop for the need of air. Seconds later, Hermione's tongue licked Harry's puffed lips for round two. Harry merely chuckled and responded enthusiastically. Their tongues danced for dominance and later seemed to mingle with such affection and love that they simply lost themselves in each other.

Now Harry was after all, a teenage boy, even when he died. He didn't have as much self-control over himself as he would like. Hermione felt Harry press against her and she silently smiled into his mouth. Harry, realizing his predicament was found out, stopped kissing her in embarrassment and tried to untangle himself. She simply pushed him back down with a glare and soundly kissed him on his lips.

"Its alright Harry," she said breathlessly, "if I do say so myself, I feel a bit honoured."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her gently, which she enjoyed thoroughly.

"So Miss Granger, to surmise the past hour, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Hermione made an uncharacteristic squeal of happiness and renewed kissing his lips punctuated by the word "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

Somewhere around midnight when Hermione was utterly exhausted from kissing Harry, she laid down on her back and Harry reached over to her and was facing her, his shirt was 'mysteriously' taken off sometime during the last half hour.

"What's wrong love?" He asked his girlfriend and smiled at the thought of 'girlfriend'.

Hermione smiled too, she liked being called 'love'. She seductively wound her arms around Harry's waist and pulled him down on top of her.

"Nothing love, just thinking how lucky I am that I got you."

"Well for being the brightest witch of the age, you really can be dull sometimes. The only person lucky here, is me." He said pointing to himself and Hermione's smile if possible grew wider. She giggled again and pulled Harry down for a gentle kiss.

Though Harry wasn't done. He slowly kissed Hermione's jawline and her chin, lingering in each kiss long enough for Hermione to sigh oh-so-seductively.

He proceeded down to her neck and did something Ginny often called a 'love-bite' in his previous timeline. He nipped Hermione's neck, making her gasp in surprise but that didn't even deter him. He continued to soothe the bite, till he was satisfied and Hermione grew still with apprehension and lust in his arms.

From her neck, Harry descended to her flimsy nightgown. He rubbed his nose in the valley of her chest over the nightgown and Hermione gently clutched his hair, her breathing erratic.

Harry looked up at her, silently asking for permission and Hermione once again agreed without thinking.

Harry smiled his boyish smile, effectively ending any coherent thought in Hermione's mind and gently pulled down her nightgown till her waist.

There in the moonlight were exposed Hermione's gorgeous breasts. Harry gently traced them with his finger, all the time going round her nipples but never touching them. Hermione grew agitated yearning for his touch but didn't utter a word, fearful she might end the magic and wake up from her dream.

Gently and oh-so-slowly, Harry descended on his Hermione's left nipple and ran his tongue along it.

Hermione moaned at finally gaining contact and forced his head down for more. Harry began his ministrations of slowly sucking and licking Hermione's nipples while his hand tweaked the other

nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione squirmed under him and was barely able to breathe, much less stay awake.

She started whispering Harry's name into the darkness with the utmost passion, "Harry, Harry, Harry."

After a few more minutes, Harry raised himself from Hermione's lovely breasts and kissed her soundly. His own naked chest touching hers in the process.

"I love you 'Mione." He whispered.

"I love you too, Harry." Said Hermione contentedly.

The two teens then fell into a restful sleep, with plans for the future laid for them holding nothing but love and more love.

Little did Harry know that Chaos' infamous sisters were enraged at what and things were about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

><p>Ok before people blast me about how quick there going let me say this there teenagers so there will be Hormones involved, they're in love and last but not least they're friends who have the utmost respect and trust for each other. so ha<p> 


	5. Here I am

Disclaimer J.K own H.P

* * *

><p>Here I am…<p>

Hearing the piercing cry of a girl Harry immediately got up and out of bed. He had his wand in hand and was pointing it, ready to incapacitate. Wartime had left him with an unending need for CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Moody would be so proud!

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and pointed to Harry in an accusatory manner.

"What? What is it Ginny? Did someone attack you?" Harry was in full battle mode.

"Yes, I have been attacked, my soul has been destroyed! Seeing you with her in bed, TOGETHER! How could you Harry, how could you?" Ginny started crying hysterically, moaning the loss of her loved one to the bushy haired slag.

Hermione had gotten up during the exchange and while fumbling to cover her naked breasts she contemplated Ginny's words. Needless to say, they were completely illogical to the logical mind of Hermione Granger.

Loud drumming could be heard from the outside.

"Oh joy! Just how I wanted my perfect morning to be." Harry muttered darkly.

Hermione glared at him but he didn't notice, he was focusing on the doorway.

Three, two, one…

The Weasley matriarch came rambling in with her wand pointed. The sight that greeted her was what she least expected: a bare-chested Harry Potter standing in front of the bed of a dishevelled but oddly glowing Hermione Granger and the loud moans and sobs of her dear, sweet Ginny. Molly didn't exactly need to be a logic specialist to put one and one together in this situation.

'Harry slept with the mudblood! She was meant for Ron! How could Harry do this to her poor Ginny?' Were the thoughts circling in Molly's mind as she rounded on an indifferent Harry while comforting a weeping Ginny.

"How could you do this Harry?" Molly finally snapped at him angrily.

Seeing that the silent, angry staring match was finally over, Harry broke his indifferent stupor and answered lightly, "That seems to be the catch-phrase of the day. Although I am highly curious, what could I have possibly done to invoke such strong reactions?"

Molly ground her teeth in pure rage, "You left my poor Ginny! She was meant for you, she was…" Molly abruptly stopped her rant as Harry started barking in laughter. Needless to say that the two loud redheads and one silent brunette were more than a little disturbed.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley but there never was anything between Ginny and I. In fact I only ever spoke to her last year, before that and even now, she's just Ron's little sister to me." Ginny sobbed louder and Harry mentally debated as to make the next comment or not.

_'Go on child, it may be crude but they deserve it. Also this should effectively stab any 'romantic' feelings Ginevra deludes herself into believing that you have for her.'_ Chaos spoke at the most opportune moment.

Harry decided to continue heeding her advice like he always does (Cause she's a goddess who's ancient …), '_Hey who you calling old"_

'_Sorry Chaos'_

'_Good now you stick it to her'_

"After all, whenever I look at Ginny, I see the shadow of the little sister I never had. I always dreamt that if I had a little sister she would look exactly like Ginny, except without ugly freckles and of course, straighter hair, but the same red as my mother, just like Ginny." Harry said

'_Ouch' _said Chaos '_and she's down for the count.'_

Harry's words caused Ginny to completely break down. She sobbed and moaned and wept and Harry almost felt sorry her and his harsh statement. Almost.

He looked away to see Molly Weasley about to frog march Hermione out of the room. As soon as she touched Hermione's hand Harry rounded on her, all light sarcasm and humour forgotten.

"TOUCH HER MOLLY AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Molly immediately stopped trying to grab a hold of Hermione and Hermione skirted her way across the bed and stood up, behind Harry.

Hermione could see through the various tense muscles on Harry's back that he was not in a pleasing mood. She did what she thought would calm him down best, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged herself close to him. Harry shuddered lightly but calmed down slightly.

Molly saw the silent exchange with dread and now a mounting sense of horror. Initially, she thought that Harry was showing an interest in the mudblood know-it-all just for a round in the sack, but this one physical gesture was enough to tell her that she was wrong in her logic.

She came up with a new plan of action. With a Herculean effort, she bit back her temper and said as calmly as she could manage, "I was simply surprised Harry, after all, it is not appropriate to sleep in the girls' room. I'm sure Ginny is simply crying over the joy of hearing about your strong brotherly feelings for her. After all, you can never have too many brothers."

Hearing her mother 'dam' (because this is what it was, damnation for Ginny) her by deeming Harry her brother Ginny cried harder.

Harry quirked his eyebrow questioningly and wondered what the hell she had come up with.

_'Oh I love how Fate tries to bring things into her realm.'_ Chaos came forth with her wisdom, _'be weary young warrior, she attempts to side-track you to lull you into a false sense of security. She wished you to feel secure so she can convince you to be adopted by them and thus, usurp your title legally.'_

_'Title what title?'_ Harry's inquisition took over.

_'You'd have found out had you heeded Larry's advice and gone to speak to the Goblins, now wouldn't you?'_

_'Alright, alright Ms. Queen of Sarcasm. I'm going today anyway, I asked Remus last night during the party.'_

_'Hmpf. I see you are not completely useless.'_

'_Hey I resent that.'_

'_Ah but they fooled you for how long.'_

'_I hate you.' _Harry stated with mock anger

Chaos' consciousness withdrew from his mind and Harry realized he had basically been staring intensely at Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Hermione spoke for the first time that day and her arms tightened around him. Harry smiled at her and looked back at Mrs. Weasley's confused and slightly scared look.

"I understand and appreciate your words Mrs. Weasley. Your family has shown me a lot of kindness and I hope to repay it someday." Harry internally smirked at the winning grin Mrs. Weasley gave him; he could literally see her eyes morph into dollar signs.

"That's quite alright Harry. I'll just be taking Ginny now." With that she gathered the still weeping redhead in her arms and left Hermione and him alone to their own devices.

'Wow, she must really be pleased to not even tell me to get out of the girls' room while being half-undressed I might add.' Harry thought amiably.

"Harry…" Came a soft, tentative voice from behind him and Harry was happily turning around to attend to it.

He was stopped mid turn by two gentle hands on his thighs keeping him rooted to his position.

Now Harry was confused.

"Love, is something the matter? I'll happily try and explain Ginny and Mrs Weasley's odd behaviour if you want."

"No…" Another vague, faint reply, "I wanted to ask about something else and you have to answer that."

Now Harry was beyond confused and truly baffled.

"Of course sweetheart, anything."

"Why," she stopped herself and took a calming breath before continuing, "Why do you have so many… marks on your back?"

Harry literally wanted to kick himself and stick his foot into the place where the sun never shines.

'How could I have let this happen? This is not how our first morning was supposed to be like.' Harry didn't know what to do.

_'Oy peabrain! If it hadn't been for all the chaos and distortion I am causing in the timeline, there would never have been a 'first morning' with Hermione. Now do yourself a favour and just tell her the truth of your past with the Dursleys. The whole truth and don't leave anything out.'_

Harry was seething_, 'how dare you manipulate this into happening? You knew this is how it would end and you led to it! How are you better than Dumbledore or your sisters? Manipulative as ever!'_

_'First of all you twat, this is how a relationship begins not end: the truth about each other. Secondly and more importantly, of course I'm being manipulative! That's the whole point of the second time around thing, remember pothead! And there is a world of difference between white-beard and I, he's mortal and I'm not for instance. As for my sisters, you already know how your future is going to turn out if I leave you to their machinations. SO talk to her or I'll do it for you! And keep in mind it was not part of the deal we signed that I had to deal with a temperamental teenager! Grow up for MY sake!'_

Harry effectively ended his argument being soundly beaten by Chaos' valid points as usual. There really is no pointing in arguing with a Goddess who's probably given the brightest debaters of history their ability to argue.

_'Finally love you're beginning to catch onto my drift maybe you're not as stupid as you look.'_

Harry wisely decided not to comment on that last note, fearing another scary rant from the Goddess of Chaos. He instead mentally prepared himself for the conversation that was definitely going to be the most awkward one ever, in his life.

Harry turned to meet Hermione's gaze and was shocked to see tears flowing down freely from her eyes.

She sniffed bravely and before he could say anything she spoke, "you've been subjected to this since you were a child, am I right?"

Harry nodded.

"How old were you when you got your first… punishment?" Hermione spat out the word as if something vile.

Harry wanted to say that they didn't need to talk about this, that he didn't want to tell her, but the truth was he needed to tell someone.

He lowered his gaze from hers and said in a soft voice, barely above a whisper, "the first time I got punished was when my uncle locked me under the stairs because I asked whether humans can fly like birds. He said it was a freakish question and I needed to be straightened out for it. I was five."

Hermione stiffened in his embrace and light sobs were emanating from her chest but she held herself firm.

"How… How often?" She barely managed to get the word out without croaking.

Harry was wildly searching for a way out of this question. He was no longer worried about his embarrassment or how the talk might affect him. He was worried about the Dursleys health now that they had an enraged Hermione Granger on their backs.

"Answer me Harry." She commanded quietly but firmly.

"About once every other week till I was six. Once in primary school and the 'accidental' magic started really acting up, about two or three times a week."

Hermione gave out a loud sob and hugged him. "What did they do to you Harry?"

This he was not prepared to answer, angry Goddess of Chaos on his back or not, "Hermione I don't want to talk about that."

Hermione slowly detached herself from him and Harry really didn't want to let her go but conceded.

She stood near the window overlooking the empty street of Grimmauld. The sun's rays were radiating through and Hermione's morning, extra bushy hair seemed to be sparkling. She had a white blanket wrapped around her chest but her back was bare as she faced away from him.

Harry breath caught in his throat at the sheer beauty of Hermione Granger.

"Harry have you ever wondered why I don't talk about my parents or why I don't spend time with them over summer."

Harry didn't answer because truth to be told he didn't have one he always wondered why but he figured she just didn't want to talk about it. Now he was going to find out the mystery of Hermione's parents.

"Truth is Harry my parents are indifferent to me," with that Hermione let out a heavy sigh and turned to face Harry tears glistening in her eyes light radiating from behind her illuminating her hair to him she looked like an angel.

"It's why I threw myself into books, schoolwork anything just to get some sort of recognition from them." With just a hint of a smile she continued they hired a nanny for me so they could continue on with their dental practice. She was called Marrie she kind of become a surrogate mum to me. She used to give me hugs when I was feeling low and taught me how to bake the best chocolate chip cookies."

What happened to her?" Harry asked

"My parents fired her the day after I got my Hogwarts letter that, that was one of the saddest days of my life. My parents didn't change either they still ignored me, want to work early came back late some days I felt like I didn't belong. Like they weren't my parents. So Harry just know this you're not alone I don't know what it is like being hit but I do know the emotional side of it the side that makes you feel worthless."

"I didn't think you'd want to talk about the abuse Harry and I won't force you. I will stand by you and love you as long as you let me," she stopped to breath in deeply, her cracking voice finally coming under control. "But know this, I can always see the ghost of your tortured past around you Harry, it hinders you and you have a huge responsibility on your shoulders. You are obviously used to caring for yourself and are unused to having someone do that for you, but remember," she turned around and faced him, her eyes shinning brilliantly with tears in the sunshine, "whenever you need… need to… to let go, I'd be honoured to hold your hand while you do so."

With that one statement Harry forgot who he was, where he was, why the world turned, why Dumbledore was a lowlife wanker, everything! His eyes, mind, ears, body and soul was focused on one person and one person alone, the girl, no, woman in front of him who had basically offered everything she could to try and ease his pain.

Harry calmly walked forward and forcefully wrapped his arms around Hermione who had managed to compose herself and was as vigiourous and possessive in her embrace as he was with her. Needless to say, Harry was surprised with her forthcoming hold and happily rivalled it with his own. They held each other like that for a few moments before Hermione sniffed and hiccupped in nervousness and looked into his green eyes.

Harry calmly placed his left hand under her chin and dipped his head down to take her lips in his own. After a soft, passionate kiss, Harry steered Hermione back onto the bed and sat down beside her. With a wave of his hand, he closed and locked the door and took a deep breath.

"When I was around two-years old…"

The conversation that followed involved Harry divulging his deepest, darkest secrets to his bushy-haired lover. She listened with rapt attention but often ended up hugging him so tightly while crying for all the pain he'd suffered that Harry nearly choked. The conversation lasted for about two hours. The entire time, Hermione was either holding onto Harry for dear life or simply grasping his hand in support when he spoke of a particularly nasty episode.

Harry himself cried several times in the span of two hours, having truly relived the horror of his past. When he was done he hugged Hermione tightly and she complied equally. It wasn't a lover's embrace nor that of a friend, it was gesture of simple acceptance and promise of love.

"Thank you Hermione." He sobbed. 'And thank you Chaos.' He added as an afterthought.

_'You' re welcome Harry'_ Came a soft and kind voice, very unlike the usually feisty Chaos he was used to, _'And thank you for reminding me exactly why my sisters need to be taught a lesson, especially that prudish bitch Destiny.'_

Harry chuckled at her words and Hermione looked at him curiously. He simply shook his head and she shrugged and let the matter drop.

Somewhere around noon, when grumbling stomachs got the better of them, the two new lovers, showered, dressed and headed down for lunch. They sat at the table as the Weasley matriarch happily served them all a traditional, delicious Weasley lunch.

Surprisingly Harry didn't find any amortentia potions or anything of the sort in his or Hermione's food. He was surprised and a little worried.

_'Chaos, I'm worried about what she's up to.'_

_'I'm not really sure darling, but it seems fishy. This is definitely Fate's doing, an attempt to get rid of me by restoring order.' _She sounded annoyed and disturbingly upbeat about the challenge. '_Good I love this, thanks Harry for this chance.'_

Harry entered a lively discussion about school life with Sirius. His godfather was revelling in his godson's attention and Harry could see the traces of the happy bright man he once was.

Somewhere during their conversation Molly spoke up, "Oh Sirius, I think as Harry's godfather you should know that he has in fact spent the night in Hermione's room with her. They're somewhat of a couple now."

Silence. Dead silence.

Four redheads and Sirius stared at Harry and Hermione questioningly: Ron was his usual angry, the twins were ecstatic and looked like they were biting their tongues to prevent themselves from asking for details and Ginny looked to be on the verge of tears again. Yet the most surprising was Sirius' reaction: he stood up angrily form the table and began yelling at the top of his voice.

"SPENT THE NIGHT IN A GIRL'S ROOM, IN HER BED! HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN UPTO?" Sirius bellowed maniacally.

_'Ah!'_ exclaimed Harry and Chaos simultaneously. Harry silently checked Sirius' food and found it heavily tainted with a strong 'overreaction' potion, along with a draught of rage.

"… WELL WHAT DO HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" When Sirius finally ended Harry calmly raised himself from his seat and Chaos subtly supplied him with the best words for his speech.

"Firstly, Mrs. Weasley I must compliment you on your excellent cooking." Molly looked as if all the colour had drained from her freckly face.

"Umm… Th-thank you Harry."

"THE COOKING! THE COOKING…"

"SIRIUS CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" The matched decibels and swear word effectively silenced him.

"Mrs. Weasley saw it fit to taint your food with a 'draught of rage' and an 'overreaction' potion.

"That's preposterous!" Ron immediately spoke up, "I'll kill you for attempting to sully my mother's name Potter!"

Harry raised his wand and Ron looked at him shocked but Harry had no intention of attacking anyone, "I swear on my life and magic that Mrs. Molly Weasley has tainted the food of Sirius Orion Black."

A bright light was emitted from his wand that engulfed him. Hermione yelled loudly but when the light was gone and he stood healthy and strong as before she let out a sigh of relief.

"Obviously I am not lying, although one could suggest that I am so far gone into believing a lie to be true that it is actually true for me. Why not have Mrs. Weasley take an oath of not having tainted the food on her life and magic."

Molly stared at him like a fish out of water. "Of course Mum will swear it and prove you wrong you ingrateful arsehole!"

'_Ah I'm sorry Harry' _and before Harry could respond Chaos took control.

"The word is ungrateful, 'ingrateful' is not a word Ronald."

_I'm sorry 'bout that Harry but ahh I hate bad vocabulary its like someone scratching a board with their nails.'_

'_It's okay Chaos, I know he's an idoit.'_

"Well Mrs. Weasley go right ahead."

"Yeah Mum, prove him wrong."

Mrs. Weasley just sat there with a defeated expression on her face.

"MOLLY WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU POISION ME AGAINST MY GODSON IN MY OWN HOUSE! Get out! All of you redheads! OUT!" No one wanted to deal with a pissed off Sirius Black, especially not a potion enhanced pissed off Sirius Black.

One by one the Weasleys went through the fireplace and flood to the Burrow. Each one gave Harry a lasting impression of themselves as they left: Molly called him an 'ingrateful brat' much to Chaos' chagrin before marching away. Ron simply showed him 'the finger' and said that their friendship was over. Ginny gave him a light wave but added in what seemed like a very disturbing afterthought, "miss me Harry because I'm always going to be thinking about you." Fred and George apologized for their mother's actions and their brother's impudence and their sister's disturbing sexual advances before leaving themselves with unusually pensive looks on their faces.

Once they were gone Harry breathed a long sigh of relief. He waved his hand and the angry Sirius slumped in his chair and went to sleep.

When faced with Hermione's questioning gaze he added, "he needs to sleep of the potion's effects, it's the easiest way without us having to deal with an overcritical, annoying pest hovering over us."

Hermione grudgingly gave her approval before sitting down herself and contemplating their situation. In the past month Harry had effectively kicked the Weasley's and Dumbledore out of his life, he had wooed her and won her over, he had slowly become a master of any subject her put his mind to, all this after being away for barely a month.

It hit her, something was up, something changed, something had to be wrong with Harry.

With a slightly fearful look in her eyes Hermione asked "Harry, tell me what are you hiding from me?"

Harry looked at her with a sad look. He hoped that if he kept her occupied all the time he wouldn't have to deal with her finally wizening up to all the changes about him. But now she was afraid of him.

"Hermione I-"

_'Tell her Evans-Potter.'_

Harry stopped abruptly and questioned why he was allowed to tell her.

Chaos replied, _'You've seen firsthand today how weak I am when either Fate or Destiny use their plans on me. I am far too unruly to predict such things. Hence, we get along; we're headstrong and think of consequences later. Telling her will give you a strategist and of course, the amount of chaos caused by two people knowing the nature and details of the original timeline is unprecedented. I'm salivating at the thought. TELL HER!'_

So Harry sat down and started his second, long talk with Hermione, this one just as brutal and terrible as the previous one. He told her of Voldemort's horcruxes, of how he had already taken the locket and was waiting to get to school to destroy it. He told her of Dumbledore's death and Snape's cough 'redemption 'cough cough. He told her of the Hallows and how she had figured out what they were. He told her how they all died after the battle of Hogwarts how she was killed by Ginny and in turn how Harry killed Ginny and Ron in a bout of his anger. He explained his second chance and his newfound abilities and on Chaos' encouragement, explained his situation and closeness to the eccentric goddess.

At first Hermione refused to believe that Ron, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore ever did such things but seeing the undeniable evidence in front of them wavered her opinion. Then she began to think Harry had turned into an observant, paranoid lunatic after seeing Cedric die. This one hurt Harry as she was repeating the Daily Prophet. Hermione caught onto her mistake and apologized profusely but still refusing to believe many parts of his story. The lack of faith abruptly ended when Chaos spoke to Hermione personally and convinced her of the reliability of Harry's original life.

Hermione promptly fainted. When she came around she gave Harry the most passionate kiss of his life.

Then she started doing what she did best: drawing plans and scheduled timelines to destroy all the horcruxes, prove Voldemort's existence to the world, personally destroy the reputation of the Weasleys and Albus Dumbledore and try and get as many allies for the war as possible.

A simple enough plan but very difficult to implement.

After all how hard can it be?

* * *

><p>ANHermione now knows so know plans can be drawn up how will this affect the another one down and up. Review please, I don't want to beg, but I will if i have to pleasssssssssssssse. see there I begged oh how the mighty have fallen. Ok Changed it now before I get flamed let me say this hear is proof Hermione Granger Run into a bathroom all day. Thats fact. Proof that she was neglected as a child. Fact she begins to spend more and more time away from them. I got the idea from Robst Knowledge is power.

TurboOneTwenty is right i did gloss over the details a bit at the end okay a lot. The truth is I can't figure out how to increase it without creating another chapter were Harry gives us his whole old life story which is boring. However if someone is willing to create a small Okame i will post it, it has to be less then 500 words.


	6. The Life and Lies of Evans

This isn't my work its Gatonio However i'm changing things slightly because i feel that it was a good story there was just a few things wrong with it so I change them.

J.K owns Harry Potter

The Life and Lies of Lily Evans-Potter

* * *

><p>"Well that was certainly a lot to absorb." Hermione said as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen.<p>

Harry was about to reply but was interrupted by Sirius' loud snores.

"How long will he stay asleep Harry?" Hermione asked clearly annoyed with the sound.

Harry shrugged, "A while, the potions were meant to be strong enough to make Sirius have a heart-attack if he screamed long enough. If I hazard a guess, I assume that Molly hoped that Sirius would kick me out in anger and she would grab the opportunity and adopt me. Thus, taking over my family fortunes."

Hermione's eyes widened at this and she sniffed angrily, "She will pay." Hermione growled.

Harry kissed Hermione soundly, effectively subduing her. Their activities brought them to the living room and they were having an all-out snog-fest till the sound of throat clearing shook them out of their 'activities'.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but will you please explain what is going on here?" A werewolf growled at them.

Hermione blushed crimson and hid herself in Harry's chest and Harry sighed sadly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"To sum it up, Hermione gave me a rather… memorable birthday present last night." Harry smiled cheekily at this and Hermione squatted his hand in annoyance. "Well, Molly didn't appreciate it and tried to, well I'm not really sure what she was trying to achieve. Anyway, she tampered with Sirius' food with a 'draught of rage' and an 'overreaction' potion. Sirius was angry when she not-so-subtly mentioned Hermione's… gift. I pointed the truth out and Sirius kicked the Weasleys out of Grimmauld Place."

Remus stared at him dumbfounded. Of all the things he had expected to hear, this was certainly not one of them. Well, Harry really was his father's son, only James could manage such a feat and still pretend like it was nothing at all.

"Well… I'm surprised with Molly's behaviour. Though it does strike me as odd she would do such a thing." Remus pondered while trying to abate the shock, "And why is Sirius asleep?" He added as an afterthought.

"Sirius is asleep because I cast a sleeping charm on him till the potion's effects wear off. Its safer this way. Molly did what she did in the hopes of setting me up with Ginny and Ron with my Hermione. She, and of course I can only speculate here, wanted to take control of my vaults and monies and effectively milk me for all I'm worth to redeem the Weasley family name."

Remus was floored, well, the lad had a good reason. He was so shocked that he didn't even think to ask how Harry managed to cast a sleeping charm without getting into trouble.

"Anyway, onto more pressing matters, I feel there is a pre-arranged meeting at Gringotts for us. Hermione shall accompany us of course. Shall we leave?" Harry asked upbeat.

Remus merely nodded and after altering Harry and Hermione's looks to make sure they were unrecognizable in public, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

A boy with dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes stepped out of the fireplace followed by a light brunette with slightly green eyes. Then came a shabbily dressed dark-haired man with a goatee and an interesting set of pale grey eyes.

The odd trio made their way to Diagon Alley and walked calmly up to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Once through the security check: Harry Evans-Potter, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin appeared as before. The goblins looked at them surprised but let them pass nonetheless.

Harry was marching up to the nearest free goblin-teller flanked by Hermione and Remus on both sides. As he made his way there he caught a snippet of conversation from the side.

"…I tell you he's cleared up the vaults. Not like he found anything there mind you, they were pretty much bereft anyway."

"I wonder what he was looking for?"

Harry continued undeterred and walked up to the now free goblin-teller.

"My name is Harry James Evans-Potter and I am here to enquire about my vaults."

To everyone's (including Harry's) complete surprise, the goblin-teller fainted on the spot. The one he was conversing with before seemed to have his wits about him. He tentatively called to Harry and asked him and his group to follow him.

They made their way across the hall to the main teller and the guiding goblin and the main teller seemed to have an enlightening conversation in fluent Gobbledygook.

The only part of the conversation Harry actually followed was the mention of his own name with 'Evans' added into the equation. This seemed to startle even the main teller and his scowl disappeared to be replaced by pure and utter horror. He roughly pushed the goblin he was talking to aside and immediately spoke to Harry with reverence.

"My-My Master Evans," he whispered with utter worship in his eyes and bent down on one knee, "your humble servant is honoured to serve you in any endeavour."

To say Harry, Hermione and Remus were surprised was an understatement, to say they were shocked into speechlessness, now that was somewhat accurate. Goblins never bowed down to anyone (or anything) remotely human. They shunned centaurs because they 'seemed' human from the torso up. Here was the main goblin teller of Gringotts abandoning all their pride and arrogance and bending to Harry Evans.

"Please, I hate it when people bend, kindly stand and guide us with you to a more suitable venue to discuss our… situation."

Upon hearing Harry, the goblin immediately stood up and guided Harry and his companions to a high security room on the back of the building, all the while, he mutter things about 'an actual Evans', 'unbelievable!' and the like.

After entering the simple sitting room, the goblin kindly asked them to seat themselves comfortably while he went to fetch someone to handle their 'esteemed' affairs. Saying so he scuttled away (however a goblin scuttles that is).

"So any idea what that was about?" Harry asked Remus and Hermione as their mouths hung open. Harry chuckled at the sight of them and Hermione shut her mouth heading into full rant mode.

"This is not a time for laughter! I cannot believe this Harry! Goblins never treat wizards as something worthy to even look at, much less treat like a God like they did with you."

"I wonder…" Remus mused.

"Knut for your thoughts." Harry murmured.

"Not once were you referred to as 'Potter', it was always 'Evans'."

"Yeah I kind of caught on to that too, any idea why? Did my Mum save the Goblin Nation or something?" Harry asked conversationally, though internally he was brimming with questions.

Remus shook his head sadly, "I don't know Harry. As much as I hate to admit it, I only really got to know Lily in our fifth year when we were prefects together. Even then I only looked to her as my co-worker and fellow housemate. It was really in seventh year when James and she started dating did I ever really speak to her, although she was an amazing woman Harry. I remember how she was so diligent and studious and hard working, not resting till she figured everything out to the tiniest detail. She was even sanctioned some extra lessons over weekends because Hogwarts coursework could not satisfy her."

Hermione looked indignant, "Why was I never given the opportunity?"

"I think that explains why my Mum is so famous here. She is obviously something akin to royalty or the like the way they treat her. She probably did it during her 'lessons' over weekends." Harry wondered incredulously.

He felt so stupid for never having enquired about his mother in the past. He knew she was a Charms' Mistress and Head Girl and an all-out Hermione basically, but never anything personal.

The door opened and a grand-looking Goblin walked in hurriedly.

"My esteemed Master Evans, it is a true honour to be bask in your presence. I am Master Goblin Ragnok." Said the regal goblin as he did a sweeping bow.

Harry stood up and seeing him so did Remus and Hermione.

"Master Goblin, I am equally honoured and humbled by your greeting and return it earnestly." Harry was glad he was well-versed with goblin pleasantries, having begged them to join his side of the war

resulted in him learning their ways. They still refused to be his allies, preferring neutrality in a 'wizard problem'. Maybe this time would be different.

The goblin looked surprised and smiled toothily, although it looked eerily like a predatory smile.

"We have waited long and hard for your arrival Chosen Master Evans." Said the goblin, seeing the confused look on the three wizards faces he pressed on, "I see you are in the dark, Late Mistress Evans assured us this would be your situation when you finally came here."

"You… you knew my mother? Lily Evans-Potter?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Aye Master, I did. She truly was a remarkable woman. I gather you know not of the extensive Evans history."

Harry nodded sheepishly but the goblin seemed undeterred.

"Let us sit, this may take a while."

Everyone took their seats and the goblin began a story more fantastic than magic itself.

"A secret family of pureblood wizards hated the crimes of the other purebloods on muggleborns. They formed a society that is known as 'The Night Fox'. The secret family was the 'Evans'. When the last matriarch leader of the Evans, Mistress Magnolia Evans moved to the great beyond leaving no heirs, the organization was in disarray. They happened across Magnolia's squib uncle, one Orchis Evans. Orchis had only one son who did not manifest with wizardry. That son had two daughters, Petunia and Lily Evans. Petunia was a squib too but Lily was the new Mistress Evans when she got her Hogwarts letter."

Harry, Remus and Hermione stared dumbfounded yet the goblin continued as if not noticing their expressions.

"Everyone in Hogwarts believed that Mistress Evans was an unsuspecting muggleborn but in fact she had been tutored excessively to become a Mistress since she was discovered at age 8. When she entered Hogwarts three years later, she was a Level-Two Fox-in-Training and a Mistress of Charms. Never had a child so young achieved such greatness even before they attended Hogwarts."

The goblin's eyes seemed to glaze over as if remembering memories long forgotten, "a truly remarkable woman…" he sighed.

Harry took in a sharp intake of breath and worked incessantly to keep the tears from escaping him. 'My Mum was a great witch and I never bothered finding anything out about her thinking she could never be of any help. How could I have been so stupid?' Harry thought.

"Her years at Hogwarts involved keeping a low-profile at school while continuing her training as a Fox. She broke all expectations when she finished her training and ascended to her rightful place as Mistress Evans at the end of her sixth year."

Remus and Hermione visibly gasped at that. Harry though really wanted to know more.

"Exactly what did the 'Night Foxes' do?"

The goblin smiled knowingly at his question, "'The Night Fox' was an underground organization run jointly by goblins and neutral wizards and witches under the aegis of the Evans family. They had been running this organization for three centuries. We worked together to evacuate muggleborn witches and wizards and even targeted half bloods and squibs from the terror of the Dark Lord of the Age. Those saved were given the option to flee the British Isles or join our ranks to fight."

Harry mumbled the next question softly, "How many did my Mum save?"

"She saved over 300 muggleborns, squibs and half-bloods single-handedly while was part of rescue operations for over 2,000 others. In fact she completed her first assignment of saving a tortured muggleborn witch held in an insane asylum due to her abilities when she was merely 10 years old. As I said before, a truly remarkable woman…"

Harry stared at the goblin with hollow eyes for several minutes as he absorbed the information he was just given, he wiped a tear form his eyes, "my Mum was a saviour…"

The goblin nodded sadly, "She was, a brilliant one at that, it was a heavy day when she passed away."

There was a long pause when no one spoke and tears freely flowed down Harry's cheeks.

The goblin finally spoke up, "Master Evans, there is more for you to know. There is a reason that Mistress Evans suddenly fell in love with her long-time school nemesis James Potter."

Harry's head shot up at that, "wh-what do you mean?"

The goblin produced a glowing white globe from his robes and said, "this was a prophecy made for Late Mistress Evans, she was truly the mother of the Chosen One as predicted and she fulfilled her role."

He shook the globe and a voice could be heard, a male voice, almost non-human:

_The mother of the Chosen shall come from the darkness_

_She will lead a hidden light to save those needing it_

_She must find the pureblood of light stupidity_

_With him she will mother the true child of light._

_The mother of the Chosen shall come from the darkness…_

"So-so, my mother married my father for the prophecy?" Harry couldn't believe it! Everyone always told him how much his mother and father loved each other dearly, and now, everything he knew fell right in front of him.

"Actually her original choice was Arthur Weasley." The goblin said conversationally.

Remus and Hermione finally broke out of their stupor and screamed, "WHAT!"

The goblin looked surprised and said, "She was in fact going to pursue him one night but returned with a changed mind after speaking to one Molly Prewett who was desperate to have the Weasley heir. She begged and pleaded Mistress to go for someone else and Mistress consented provided Ms. Prewett would align the Prewetts and Weasleys to the Evans and their Chosen. Prewett consented and a subservience and loyalty bond was formed. They were owned by the Evans family legally."

Harry fell back in his chair and said tonelessly, "Tell me Master Goblin, if the Weasley family adopted the last heir of the Evans and christened him a Weasley, what of the bonds?"

The goblin looked visibly distressed by this scenario, "If this were done Master, then the Weasley family would come in control of the Evans' fortunes and affairs and have the previous bonds annulled."

Harry stared despondently at the goblin. He assumed that Molly Prewett had tried to pair him up with Ginny and adopt him because at some twisted level, she loved him like a mother. The truth was that she wanted to save her family and herself from being slaves. How could she think Harry would ever do that to her? How could she use Harry so? How could she 'program' her own daughter to behave in such a manner?

Harry nodded weakly, "Thank you Master Goblin, please continue."

The goblin looked like he wanted to ask how such a situation would come about but held his tongue, he was extremely aware of the famous Evans temperament, "After crossing off Mr. Weasley, she had two options: Frank Longbottom and James Potter. She desperately wanted it to be Longbottom but her dearest and only friend of her age had been courted by Longbottom. She instead decided upon James Potter as her only option to fulfil her role set forth by Fate."

"Master Goblin, at any point in her marriage, did my mother ever truly love my father?" Harry asked hopefully.

The goblin looked deep into Harry's eyes and answered honestly, "No. Not that I know of. Although, I was one of your mother's confidants since she was a child and I'm sure she would have told me if her affections towards Mr. Potter had altered, which they did not. In fact she disliked him with a passion but swallowed her pride for you, her heir and our saviour."

Harry was shaking and Hermione engulfed him in a hug wordlessly.

The Goblin continued, "Do not judge her Master Evans, she loved you and the evidence of that is the sacrifice that kept you safe form the Dark Lord. Only unbelievable love and pure sacrifice could achieve a feat like that. Only a woman with the strength, calibre and passion that your mother possessed could achieve that."

Harry merely nodded, though he didn't admit it, he needed to hear that his mother loved him from someone who knew his mother as much as Ragnok admitted he did.

"So my mother married my father for me?" Harry muttered weakly.

"Yes, because you were meant to be a saviour for all. You are the true leader of our cause to save discriminated witches and wizards and magical creatures alike. It is you that must lead the Night

Foxes back to our former glory and do justice to the sacrifice that your mother made. Not only the sacrifice of love that kept you safe but also the sacrifice of her life when she married the one man she truly despised." Ragnok finished.

There was a heady silence and Ragnok finally stood, breaking it, "There will be a goblin sent here to take you to the ancestral Evans vaults. Late Mistress Evans gave specific instructions for how they are to be treated."

Harry nodded.

"Also, Headmaster Dumbledore has seen to emptying your Potter vault. Needless to say, he was getting nothing as all of the Potter fortunes were moved to the Evans' vaults as soon as your mother married your father."

Once again Harry was surprised at his mother's ingenuity.

_'Chaos?'_

_'Yes kid?'_

_'Could you - could you tell my mother I'm sorry I never found out about her before? Could you tell her that I'm sorry she sacrificed her life for me and I am… I am always going to love her?'_

_'She knows Harry ,just stay strong, you have several trials ahead of you.'_

Chaos' consciousness withdrew from Harry's mind and Harry wailed like a child in his lover's arms as his very world came crashing down.

Hermione hugged him fiercely, drenching him in her own tears, "It's okay Harry; she loved you! More than life itself! She loved her baby Harry not the Chosen One and you know that, she still loves you from the beyond and you know that too…"

Harry silently nodded in her embrace as she soothingly rubbed his back, "I know 'Mione, I know…"

Remus stood there absently watching the exchange while dealing with the mounting burden thrust upon him.

'Lily never loved James. She continued to hate him with a passion.' Remus thought dismally.

A new goblin shakily came in and spoke, "Griphook has been asked to escort the young Master to his vaults."

Harry nodded and sighed deeply. He cleaned his face to appear more presentable and indicated to Hermione and Remus to follow him.

The foursome left the waiting/meeting room and were crossing the main hall where they met the last man Harry wanted to deal with at the moment.

'_Chaos'_

'_Yes Harry'_

_I really hate your sister fate'_

'_Agreed'_

A white-bearded man in bright blue robes stalked up to him and spoke magnanimously, "Harry my boy! I'm surprised to see you here. You should not be leaving your home at this time; it is very dangerous for you. I will send across any money you need for shopping from your vaults."

Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile and offered his hand for support.

Harry stared at him impassively, "Tell me Professor and answer me honestly, why have you withheld the prophecy from me?"

Dumbledore visibly paled. "This is not the time and place for such things Harry."

"You have not answered my question."

"I merely wanted to protect your innocence, give you the childhood you deserve."

"I see. Why didn't you ever check up on me while I lived with the Dursleys?" Harry continued in a monotone.

"Harry, they were your family, I did not dream something bad would happen. I agree your stay was less-than-happy but it was still a roof over your head and food."

"You mean the cupboard under the stairs and the leftovers from the dustbin."

Dumbledore paled further, his grandfatherly act falling with every subtle accusation. Remus looked livid but not close enough to the anger displayed by Hermione.

Harry noticed Hermione silently exchange a whispered conversation with Griphook who smiled and nodded handing her something.

"Harry, you exaggerate, surely it wasn't as bad."

"That we will discuss at the Ministry Hearing where you will be tried for your questionable judgement, Headmaster."

"Mr. Potter!"

"Oh and that reminds me, why did you hide the truth of my mother form me? Why did you hide the Evans' history from me?"

Dumbledore looked ready to faint at this accusation.

"I… I…"

"Let me tell you why Professor. You thought that by having the Chosen One in a terrible household with a horrible childhood would completely destroy his sense of self-esteem. Having his Godfather and surrogate Uncle kept away and true rights denied, you could achieve whatever you wanted with

a meek and malleable 'weapon' for you to shape as per your liking. Once you had the puppet to destroy the Dark Lord under your control, you would emerge once again as the powerful, saviour of the wizarding world and 'save' us all."

Dumbledore gulped. "Harry I did not intend…"

"Oh but you did Headmaster, you very much intended for all of this to happen. You DESTROYED me you old wanker! What, pray tell me, gave you the right to do so?" Harry lost his temper.

"Harry! You will speak to me with respect." Dumbledore could now ascertain what course of action to take. His insolence was enough.

"No he will NOT!" Boomed an angry Remus Lupin, "Not to a traitor like yourself!"

"Remus-" but the rest of Dumbledore's statement was lost as everyone stared in shock.

A bushy-haired, brown-eyed girl attacked the 'Greatest-Wizard-of-the-Age' with a goblin wooden staff and sent him to the ground. Everyone was too stunned to respond as Hermione Jane Granger, the stickler of rules, the girl who turned gooey eyed in front of authority figures, the girl who breathed for regulations and laws attacked Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione whacked him incessantly with the borrowed stick and literally beat him to the ground while he spluttered in utter shock. He was so surprised he didn't even think of using magic. Everyone in the main room (as in the majority of the goblins and the handful of witches and wizards) stared in muted shock to see Albus Dumbledore be beaten to the ground literally.

Harry was the first to end his daze and pulled Hermione off the old goat, albeit reluctantly. Of course he allowed her to give Dumbledore a bloody lip and broken nose in the process.

A viciously smiling Griphook guided the stunned werewolf, the Booy-Who-Lived grinning like a fool and the heavy breathing, red-faced, angry muggleborn girl to the Evans vaults.

Albus Dumbledore lay there on the ground waiting for someone to help him.

Finally a goblin came up to him and he tiredly extended his hand for support to lift him up.

The tiny goblin effortlessly lifted the old man and threw him on some of the blackened part of the main room as the goblin began to clean the blood-splattered floor.

"Don't make more of a mess old man because its rude to make others clean your blood. Don't you even know that much?"

Dumbledore lay on the ground as his head reeled from the recent, public humiliation he had suffered at the hands (albeit indirectly) of Harry James Evans-Potter. That lad was the perfect blend of James' pranks and Lily's vindictiveness and he had a girl as smart and bold as his mother on his side.

As he tiredly pick up himself and himself up, He turned around when something pulled his robe.

"These are yours wizard" and with that the goblin dropped Albus's two front teeth into his hand and walk away leaving Dumbledore there standing in ap small puddle of his blood and mucus.

Dumbledore was now repeating the words that he now came to associated with the boy 'I'm fucked'

Well there is the crux of the story. The 'Truth of Evans' is revealed but is there a 'Truth of Potter'? What's the night foxes going to do, who are members. How will Dumbledore respond ah so many questions which only I know and can decide.

Should Hermione be adopted there's a poll up on my page. Changed previous chapter a bit.


	7. The Life and Lies of Potter

The Life and Lies of Potter

Harry silently led an angry Hermione down the vaults to the deeper levels of Gringotts. The goblin guiding them kept shooting Harry nervous glances but Harry ignored it, preferring to keep a firm watch on his beloved instead.

"Vault 101", came the goblin's voice as they stopped in front of a vault.

The goblin stepped forward and ran his fingernail across the midsection of the vault and it creaked open to reveal another door. When this happened, the goblin motioned Harry to come forward and place his hand on the door. Harry did so, the door shined brightly for a moment before opening up completely to reveal yet another door. This door had a muggle recorder on it.

"State your name." Came a feminine voice from the recorder.

"I am Harry James Evans-Potter" Harry replied curtly.

"State your heritage."

"I hail from the last heirs of the line of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Evans, Lily Potter nee Evans and the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, James Potter. I am also the god heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black for Sirius Black is my godfather."

"State your claim." Came the monotone.

"I wish to claim what is rightfully mine and continue on the path set forth by every Evans before."

The recorded glowed before disappearing and the brick wall fell to reveal the biggest vault Harry had ever seen in his entire life.

"Welcome to your inheritance Master Evans." Said the goblin, "You may summon me if the need arises. I shall await you in the cart."

Harry instinctively grabbed Hermione's hand and led her with him into the vault. Remus simply gawked at the magnitude and size of the wealth that Harry had inherited.

"These are the fortunes of the Evans and Potters. Magnificent…"

From head to toe, ceiling to floor, every inch was covered in galleons, sickles and knuts. There were several gems and precious stones lying in places scattered around the vault. Harry walked forward and opened the door at the back of the vault. On entering, he came to a comfortable room where a pensieve lay in the centre.

Harry asked Hermione (who was ogling over the books like a kid on Christmas) and Remus to come over. They both complied (Hermione a bit reluctantly).

"What is it Harry?" She asked in annoyance.

Harry pointed to the pensieve.

"It is a beautiful silver pensieve Harry." Remus said sounding confused to have a pensieve pointed out to him. " But what's so special about it"

Harry sighed tiredly. "It has memories in it."

This caught both their attention and they stared uneasily at Harry.

"Do you think…?" Hermione asked distantly.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said confidently.

The three nodded and approached the pensieve, brimful with silvery liquid. They bent their heads and entered.

* * *

><p>The swirling mass engulfed them and they found themselves in an empty white chamber.<p>

Harry then heard a voice that he had only heard once before. At that time the voice was screaming his name, begging for his life, but now when it was uttered, it was a soft caress, a loving sentiment, the voice of a mother.

"Harry…"

Harry turned sharply and was greeted by the form of his mother, a woman he only ever dreamed of seeing speaking to him.

Green met green as two identical sets of eyes faced each other. Harry noticed that his mother did indeed have red-hair that was long and flowing and reached up to her waist. Yet it wasn't the fiery Weasley red, it was reddish-copper shade that seemed to reflect her mood. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled with intelligence and unimaginable love. Her petite frame slightly shrugged and a single moist tear on her cheek.

"Mum…"

"If you are watching this Harry, I am sorry…" She sobbed silently.

"No Mum."

Hermione wanted to tell him it was just a memory but she couldn't. So she did what she could do, she held onto him and he held her.

"I am sorry we never got to know each other, I am sorry you were never given what you rightly deserved. However, you have come a long way as you have discovered your entire heritage." She perked up a little and Harry nearly jumped with joy seeing her smiling face.

"There are several things you must know that I am assuming you have heard from either Murthasungar or Ragnok, whoever is still alive. As an Evans, you have the duty of being the leader of the "Night Foxes". However son, if you show lack of skill, they will reject you and the search for a new neutral leading family will begin." She said seriously and Harry nodded vigorously, "Although, I am completely certain you will be victorious, you have my intellect and your father's persistence." She smiled broadly through her tears.

Harry felt like he met a physical blow when she mentioned his father. He still hadn't truly absorbed the fact that she never really loved him. Remus shifted uncomfortably beside Harry, as he too seemed unnerved by the comment.

"This pensieve pertains to all my memories of my time as a Night Fox and at Hogwarts. It ends at the last time I was able to come to Gringotts in October 1981." She stopped and looked distantly, "some of these memories might alarm you son, but do not judge me harshly. I did whatever I could for you. It was all always for you…" She finished in a small voice.

The white room and the vision of his mother faded away and Harry nearly screamed for her to stay.

* * *

><p>The sight that met the odd trio was familiar to Harry. It was similar to the pensieve memory that Harry received from Snape in a different lifetime.<p>

"What is this place?" Hermione whispered.

"Spinner's End." Harry replied surprising the two present with him.

"But this is where…" Remus started.

"Snape lives and where he and my Mum became friends and grew up together." Harry answered.

A young, eight-year-old Lily Evans with shinning red hair and bright green eyes trudged unknowingly to a slight white light near a tree.

"Lily!" Came an incredulous screech.

Harry turned to see a child version of Petunia Durs… Evans following Lily and urging her to come back.

"Its ok Nia." Lily giggled happily and picked up the shiny rock creating the light.

As soon as she picked it up, it glowed brightly and Petunia screamed. Abruptly, everything stopped. Lily looked around nervously as everything: the leaves, the wind, the sounds, Petunia simply stopped.

"Nia…" She said uncertainly to the body of her sister whose mouth was mid-open in a scream.

"Things have been stopped to relay this message Mistress Evans."

Lily swiftly turned around and came face-to-face with a goblin. The goblin was taller and sharper looking than even Ragnok but he also looked heavily aged under many burdens.

She screamed and backed away from him.

"What are you!"

"I am Goblin Master Murthasungar, the interim leader of the Night Foxes and your future teacher."

"Petunia says that goblins aren't real." Lily said resolutely.

"I see… Tell me, Mistress Evans, what is your opinion on magic?"

Lily gasped. "Petunia said magic is evil… It doesn't exist."

"I see… But what about your opinion? How do you explain the strange things that seem to happen around you?" Murthasungar continued undeterred.

"I… I…" Lily spluttered.

"Let me show you something," the goblin stretched forth his hand and Lily took it uncertainly.

Lily screamed again but out of surprise as her eyes were shrouded with images of magic. Simple first-year spells, images of Diagon Alley of dragons and phoenixes, of magic and wonder.

When the visions ended after a long time (and yet no time at all), Lily asked in a small voice, "I knew it was real. Severus told me so. But why are you here?"

The goblin smiled toothily that caused Lily to take a tentative step backward.

"All in good time Mistress Evans." He answered not even noticing her discomfort.

"Please call me Lily…"

"As you wish… Lily."

* * *

><p>The memory faded and changed and now a slightly older Lily Evans stood in front of the Goblin Master and this time Ragnok stood beside him.<p>

Lily looked about ten-years-old, but she seemed to lack the innocence of a ten-year-old. Her emerald eyes held a deep maturity and understanding of the world but still a hint of fear. Hermione thought she had only seen that look once before and that was on Harry.

"The time has come young Lily for you to test your abilities." Murthasungar said jovially.

"She is too young Master Goblin." Ragnok protested.

Lily rolled her eyes at him, indicating they've had this discussion before, "Please Ragnok, if a week of debate didn't change my mind what makes you think that a few hours before my mission is going to?"

"A goblin can try, can't he?" Ragnok muttered softly like a pouting child. The look was disturbing due to the fact that he look like he was going to kill you rather than pout.

Lily thought it was adorable though. (No wonder she and Hagrid got along.)

"Your mission is to save Ms. Maria Tupperintine. She is a muggleborn who was recently moved to an insane asylum ward after her mother deemed her a "devil's spawn." Murthasungar said this in a monotone but Lily gritted her teeth angrily.

"I'm ready." Was the reply.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted and Harry, Hermione and Remus saw a young Lily Evans dressed completely in black such that she nearly disappeared in the night, stealthily making her way around a big building in the dead of the night. They followed her as they tracked her progress. Lily was quiet, agile and adept, especially for her age. She jumped up from the ground and before gravity acted upon her she closed her eyes and scrunched up in concentration. Her eyebrows knit together as an ungodly force pushed Lily up and carried her all the way to the roof.<p>

Harry, Hermione and Remus stared in awe and the next thing they knew, they were standing beside Lily up on the roof as she made her way to the terrace staircase. Once at the start of the staircase, Lily tapped her head with her finger and whispered incoherently, she camouflaged with her surroundings and the three spectators were once again amazed with her skill at disillusionment. Lily's faded outline then tapped her shoes and hand, silencing them and ran forward with her spectators hot on her heels.

Lily ran down the stairs in the dead of the night, not coming across a single figure during her run. On reaching the fifth floor, she moved cautiously towards a door with a sign 'Danger, 6-12' on it. She whispered at the keyhole.

"Alohomora".

The door opened and Lily chuckled lightly at the sheer ease of her entry, "Like taking candy from a baby", she whispered to herself.

Her smile was immediately wiped off her face when she saw the sight in front of her. Hermione squealed and Harry and Remus took two sharp intakes of breath.

Lily gauged the spectacle: a young girl, eight-years-old based on the case file Lily was given, was bound to the wall in a standing position. Her hands were tied and one could see the girl was sagging with the pain and soreness of having her hands chained above her head in such a brutal manner. Her innocent little face was streaked with tears and one could see that she fell asleep rather painfully. Her clothes were torn in various places and she had even soiled herself, repeatedly by the looks of things.

Lily and Hermione cried silently at the pitiable sight in front of them, unable to comprehend how anyone could ever do such a thing to an innocent girl.

Lily wiped away her tears and made her way to the cage, they had bound the girl in. She opened the lock easily and slipped in. A few simple cutting charms later, little Maria Tupperintine fell to the floor and Lily gently scourgified her of her bodily wastes. Lily then repaired her clothing to the best of her ability and cleaned the young girl's face.

Lily then ran several diagnostic scans on the girl, she was no healer but she could detect and possibly solve something fatal. The scans showed severe malnourishment and long-term starvation and overwork. Lily wept once more for the poor girl and the life she was given for no apparent fault of her own. She levitated Maria after putting her in a deep sleep, following which she disillusioned her.

Lily silently made her way to the rooftop, looking back at Maria every few minutes. The only action that she had after that was when the figure of a guard alarmed her as he scampered to relay the message that the 'girl' had escaped. A quick stunner, obliviation and sleep charm later, she was on her way.

At the rooftop of the building, Lily carefully pulled out a broomstick and gently places Maria on it, seating herself behind Maria.

"If only apparition wasn't so closely monitored by the Ministry." Lily wistfully wished speaking for the first time in the memory.

Harry was silently proud seeing his mother's bravery and integrity. Everyone always told him that his mother should've been a Ravenclaw because she was so intelligent. But Harry finally knew that the Sorting Hat was right as usual and Lily Evans was definitely a Gryffindor. After all, she learnt all that she did to save others.

Lily sped away on her broomstick and Harry saw her retreating figure in the darkness, "I'm so proud of you Mum…" He whispered.

The scene shifted and Lily was standing in front of a whole host of people. Murthasungar stepped forward and proudly presented Lily to the crowd in front of them.

"Night Foxes," he boomed loudly to the assortment of wizards, witches and goblins seated in front of him, "May I present the newest Evans prodigy and the youngest Level-Two Night Fox, Lily Evans."

There was a polite applause following that statement and Harry wasn't surprised to see he didn't recognize anyone in the crowd except Ragnok who looked relieved and proud at the same time.

"Um Murthasungar?" Lily spoke up uncertainly.

"Yes child?" He asked kindly, fondness evident in his eyes.

"What of Maria Tupperintine?" Lily ventured.

"She is currently in the care of healers and the hopefully they will help her through this trying time. No child should ever undergo what she did at such a young age. Her name has been removed from Hogwarts records and she is being moved to Wales where a family that the organization trusts whole-heartedly are going to be her new home."

Lily smiled satisfied by the answer.

* * *

><p>The memory changed and Lily was sitting in her room, possibly a few inches taller, she looked like she was finishing a letter, Harry and Hermione peeked over Lily's shoulder and saw that it was addressed to Maria. Harry smiled lightly at this.<p>

There was a knock on the door.

"Ni'a will ya ge' the do'r?" Came an older female voice from somewhere.

"Lily go and open the door." Came a thirteen-year-old Petunia's voice.

Lily sighed loudly and dashed to the door, she opened it and nearly stopped in her tracks. In front of her stood Professor Minerva McGonagall, a woman she had only heard of and seen in pictures before as Dumbledore's right-hand.

Lily plastered a fake grin on her face and Minerva smiled a genuine smile seeing the eager new student, looking years younger than how Harry remembered her

"My name is Professor McGonagall." She said kindly, "I assume you are Lily Evans?"

Lily nodded and called her mother to come in.

A matronly woman came into the living room to see what everything was about and Harry gasped. He'd never seen his grandmother before. She looked every bit like Lily, with the same green eyes and red hair, but she had Petunia's horse neck and suspiciousness, yet they sparkled with knowledge and curiosity.

"Mrs. Samantha Evans I presume? I am here to talk to you about Lily." Said McGonagall politely, nodding her head.

Harry's grandmother nodded uncertainly and asked Minerva to come in.

Once seated in the living room, Grandma Evans (though she looked to be barely in her thirties to be a grandmother) spoke up, "So wha's 't you wish t' talk abou' Lily?" She had a thick Yorkshire accent and Harry gawked at the realization.

McGonagall smiled and said in one word, "Magic!"

* * *

><p>The scene was engulfed in a white light and changed to the Hogwarts Great Hall. The last time Harry saw this scene it was through Snape's perspective. This time, he could see his Mum.<p>

"Evans, Lily". McGonagall called over the list.

Lily calmly made it up the stairs and sat on the stool with the frayed Sorting Hat on her head, time didn't change its appearance it seemed.

The vision was shrouded in darkness and Harry heard the voice of the Sorting Hat.

"Ah a first-generation… WHAT is this?" The Hat exclaimed.

Lily's giggles echoed in her mind, "That was funny, I was hoping I'd get a rise out of you."

"Child… child… you are… an Evans and a budding Fox."

"You know about the Foxes?" Lily sounded surprised.

"I've sorted every one of your ancestors, although it has been a while since I've had an Evans. You will definitely be the shinning one though; none of them have even a mark on you."

"Thank you."

"But the question is, where to put you?" The Hat mused, "You are shockingly brilliant, so Ravenclaw would be an excellent place, but also fiercely loyal and protective, so Hufflepuff is an option too. Your courage is, to be honest, bordering insanity and Gryffindor would be honoured to have you but your cunning dispositions would make even Slytherin cower. You are truly unique child, the perfect blend."

"Can I choose?" Lily asked carefully.

"Of course, after all, your opinion does matter the most."

"Well, the way I see it, a Slytherin Lily would stand out for surviving Slytherin as a muggleborn and attract far too much attention. A Hufflepuff Lily would never be taken seriously and wouldn't be able to make friends as they're too bent on trusting each other. A Ravenclaw Lily would be ideal for me, but not many would be willing to follow a bookworm leader if the need arises. A Gryffindor Lily on the other hand, is meant to be brave and a leader but is still allowed her intellect and loyalty."

"I see you've thought this through, very well, GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat screamed to the Hall and Lily slipped of the stool and went to her table, casting Snape a sorry expression, as he pretty much looked heartbroken.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall vanished and Harry saw Lily walking with Severus to class. She was clutching her bag closely to herself as Snape spoke animatedly about something. They looked about thirteen or fourteen years of age.<p>

Suddenly, Snape stopped speaking and the floor beneath him creaked and vanished. Snape fell into a three-metre deep hole and then the floor reappeared on top of him. Lily screeched in horror and turned on Snape's attackers, there stood in front of her a group of four young boys with a two dark-haired boys waving their wands proudly and arrogantly, one had long straight hair with blue eyes and a permanent smile, the other's hair was messy and distorted with brown eyes and maniacal grin.

"I remember this day…" Remus (the older one) sighed.

Harry and Hermione turned to him questioningly.

"Do not judge your father too harshly, that is all I will say Harry." He said with a resigned look.

"Potter! Black! You're going to end up suffocating him if you don't let him out NOW!" Lily said angrily while furiously trying spells to remove the tiles.

Harry could hear the faint muffling as Snape was banging incessantly on the floor from below, his bangs getting louder with time. Hermione tightened her hold on Harry, as he got angrier with his father and

"Now, now Evans, is that how you speak to your favourite Marauders?" James tutted in a surprisingly good imitation of Bellatrix.

Harry cringed in horror.

"James and Sirius I think you guys are pushing it. Let him go." Said a slightly panicked Remus from behind.

Sirius turned and faced Remus, "No! Snivellus is paying for being…" Sirius placed a finger on his chin and pretended to ponder; "I guess he is paying for being a greasy git this time."

"Oh but that was our reason last time as well," James pretended to be bothered by this.

"Well he hasn't really improved now has he? Stalking a Gryffindor girl, especially one as pretty as Lily Evans like that." Sirius said winking at Lily, as Snape's bangs got louder.

"Let him out you bloody gits or I'll make sure you two are expelled for this!" She screamed angrily.

James and Sirius laughed and Peter nervously coughed from behind (or maybe it was a laugh, Harry couldn't care less about the rat).

Oh come now Evans, is that how you treat your saviours?" James tutted again and Harry was getting seriously annoyed.

Lily came forward and slapped James across the face and James angrily pushed her back.

"How dare you, you disrespectful bitch!"

Hermione gasped and Harry clenched his fists in rage. If only he could beat the living daylights out of his father.

James realized his slip up and muttered a half-hearted apology.

"Let him go you bigoted prick!"

"Only if you kiss the hero that saved you Evans?" James said cheekily.

"Never!" Lily muttered enraged and tried a whole new array of spells on the floor where she could hear Severus hyperventilating. James and Sirius laughed on as they saw her getting flustered when nothing worked.

"Please…" Lily begged, "he can't handle small spaces, he's probably hyperventilating right now. Let him go…"

"Only for a kiss as James said," Sirius chimed in happily.

Lily sighed in defeat and kissed James. She pecked his lips and was withdrawing as fast as she could but James grabbed her waist and had a full-blown out snog. Lily struggled against him and Snape's banging got louder if possible.

Sirius and to a lesser extent Peter wolf-whistled while Remus stared on dejectedly. Sirius let Snape out with a casual flick of his wand and Snape came jumping out of the hole.

He stared at the Marauders murderously but when he saw James forcing a kiss on the struggling Lily he exploded.

Tears streamed across his face as he hexed the Marauders into oblivion. They were caught completely off guard but James remained unaffected as he used Lily as a protective guard.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were on the floor and James looked at them sadly.

"Who gave you the freaking right to hex my friends?" James screeched at Snape, throwing the unconscious Lily in Snape's arms. Snape caught her daintily and after making sure she was okay and in fact conscious and breathing, he looked at James Potter.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but when you touch my friend, you pay." Snape said angrily.

"Like you being a Slytherin care for a mudblood!" James taunted evilly.

Lily got to her feet carefully, after asking Snape if he was ok she raised her middle finger at James and slowly stalked off with Snape supporting her weight.

As an after thought she added from a distance, "By the way Potter, you're a terrible kisser!"

Lily and Snape walked away leaving a furious James Potter in their wake.

As the scene was changing Harry stared accusingly at Remus whose eyes were downcast.

"How could you stand by and let that happen Remus?" Harry growled.

Remus was taken aback but didn't know how to answer so he remained quiet.

* * *

><p>The next scene was of a much older Lily Evans (maybe sixteen or so) falling on her knees with tears in her eyes.<p>

"No… no! Ragnok, Murthasungar! Please no! I am not the mother of the Chosen One! No!" Lily continued to shake her head in denial vigourously while Ragnok looked on sadly.

"My child…" Murthasungar said sadly, "we did not even know it was you, but all the signs point to it. It is your destiny…"

Lily stood mechanically, wiping away her freely falling tears, "very well, who are my options?"

Ragnok looked heartbroken but spoke like a General, "There are three potential candidates that we have narrowed this down to, Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom and… James Potter." He whispered the last name but he immediately regretted it as it brought along a fresh bout of tears.

"Never will I bare MY child with James bloody Potter!" She snarled. "Frank is besotted with my friends Alice, I cannot do that to her. But Arthur Weasley is a good option. He is an honest man and I can see myself marrying him…" Lily perked up.

Murthasungar nodded.

"You must speak to him as soon as you can Lily," he said, "in fact the sooner the better."Lily nodded.

* * *

><p>In the next scene Lily stood in front of the Burrow. She was whispering to herself.<p>

"Arthur, I know we don't know each other very well, but it is imperative you listen to me…"

She sighed dejectedly, it was going to be an awkward conversation.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard a voice behind her scream, "Stupefy!"

Lily whipped her wand out and blocked the stunner with a silently cast shield.

"Come out and I won't hunt you down." Lily said calmly but leaving no room for argument.

A slight sound form the bushes and a very young looking Molly Prewett came out. Her red hair flying all around her in a tangled mess as she stared fearfully at Lily Evans.

"I know you wish to marry Arthur." Molly said softly.

Lily's eyes widened in suspicion. "How do you know this?"

Molly continued in a monotone, "I heard my grandfather discuss it with my brother when they thought I was outside, they're both Night Foxes."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes to the sky, "Fine. What is that you want that you're stopping me? Surely you know my reasons."

"I know them!" Molly replied sharply and Lily raised her eyebrow questioningly causing Molly to immediately revert back to her small, subservient tone, "He will undoubtedly be with you. You are smart, beautiful and in need of him. He will never refuse you. But I love him Lily."

Molly's eyes sparkled with tears, "He doesn't realize it yet but he loves me too. Please, leave him Lily."

Lily looked at Molly with pity and sighed sadly shaking her head, "very well Molly. I shall respect your wishes only if you promise to aid my child if I am unable to do so. Promise me the subservience of your current and future family to my son and you have my word, Arthur will never know of this encounter and I shall leave him for you and never tell anyone about the foxes."

Molly whipped her wand out and while gritting her teeth pledged subservience of her current and future family to Lily Evans' son and to never tell anyone about the night foxes.

Lily turned and was heading to the apparition wards to leave, a resigned look on her face.

* * *

><p>The scene changed and Lily stood in front of James who was sporting a predatory grin. "So you finally came to your senses Evans. You realized the amazing person you were passing up for Snivellus of all people." He mocked surprisingly reminding Harry of Draco.<p>

Lily bowed her head in defeat and nodded.

James tilted her head up and kissed her viciously, despite her lack of response.

Harry heard the sound of a man howling in pain and agony as he ran away, his black hand-me-down robes billowing around him.

James laughed into Lily's mouth and Lily simply cried at the hopelessness of her situation.

* * *

><p>The scene changed once again this time to the heads common room James was pressuring Lilly to take the next step.<p>

"James I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Come on lills you want me to stay with you don't you."

Lilly hesitantly nodded

"Well then let's do it."

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration and shouted at his mother to not do this. He screamed and wailed as James forced her to his bedroom with Lilly lagging behind.

Hermione's hands wound around Harry's waist as the scene changed again and Harry was attempting to run into the chamber where his mother was to let her out.

* * *

><p>It was a white room and Lily Potter laid on the bed panting heavily, her wedding ring shinning in the light. This Lily looked around twenty years of age.<p>

Madame Promfrey came bustling holding a young child with bright green eyes in her hands and tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations Lily!" She said handing over Harry to her, "It's a boy, and he has his mother's beautiful emerald-eyes."

Lily sobbed quietly as she held her baby close to herself. James proudly stalked into the Hospital Wing and hugged Lily, kissing her deeply, then looking at his son proudly.

"My son, the heir to the Potters. Welcome to the world James Sirius…" He said reverently.

"His name is Harry James." Lily snapped. "Now give me my son and get out!"

James looked at her in disbelief and Madame Promfrey quietly gathered Harry and took him away, leaving Lily and James to sort out their own problems.

"What are you talking about Lily?"

"You heard me you fucking son of a bitch! Get out of my room and never show your face again." She growled angrily.

James looked at her in complete shock that rapidly changed to anger.

"I gave you everything and this is how you repay me! You try and take away my son!" James spat.

Lily was undeterred. "As per wizarding law, a mother has primary control of her child, blood status ignored. I hereby swear on my magic and soul and disown you, James Potter as my husband." A white light floated across Lily and smashed into James, an invisible thread joining the two individuals completely faded and broke.

"As primary guardian and mother of Harry James Potter, I hereby swear on my blood and my magic and disown you, James Potter as his father. Formerly Harry James Potter is now Harry James Evans Potter. When he is of age he will inherit all of the Potters and Evans fortunes. "

"Lily…" James looked heartbroken and defeated. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"What did you do? How dare you ask me this! You took advantage of me against my will. Tormented my closest and best friend for years, manhandled me at every opportunity you got. Do you want me to continue?" She said angrily.

"But Lily…" James was crying silently.

"Leave!" Lily said emotionlessly.

* * *

><p>As the memory shifted for the umpteenth time Harry was finally emotionally drained for the day. He had seen enough, heard enough and seeing his mother divorce his father as soon as he was born gave him a sense of relief.<p>

"My father was a pureblood bigot." Harry said softy, it wasn't a question.

Remus' eyes were sparkling, "The James Potter you see in front of you was not my friend. My best friend was not the man who treated his wife in such a manner."

"I wish I could believe you Remus, but my mother believes something completely different and from what I seen I believe it too." Harry whispered.

Hermione kissed Harry soundly and Harry didn't even try to return the kiss. He just stood stiff as he saw form the corner of his eye as Lily stood in an old house room talking someone he had seen once before. Only the last time he had seen this particular individual, she looked completely deranged and had been in the care facility of St. Mungo's long-term ward.

"Lily, he has been apologizing for months. You haven't even let him see his own son since after he was born. He's learnt his mistake Lily…" Alice Longbottom argued exasperatedly.

Lily looked at her fiercely, "I will speak to him only to shut you up Alice, I doubt anything he has to say will change my mind."

Lily left the room with a relieved Alice in her wake and descended the staircase. In front of her stood the man Harry learned to loathe in a single day.

Although this James Potter was very different from the other memories. He looked like a right mess and had deep, dark circles under his eyes. When he saw Lily he didn't show his characteristic grin of superiority, instead, it was a forlorn look of guilt.

"You look stunning as ever Lily." James sighed in relief.

"I see a year of separation has taken its toll on you James."

James nodded sheepishly but continued, "I cannot ever apologize completely for all the things I've said and done to you over the years. I cannot even say that I understand what you are going through because I don't and I am the cause of all the misery in your life. I cannot even ask you to consider taking me back because I am not worth it."

Harry, Hermione, Remus, Lily and Alice wore equally incredulous looks on their faces as they heard the grand apology of the most arrogant boy of Hogwarts.

"James…" Lily said kindly and James' head shot up from the ground, tears running from his eyes.

"You have punished me sufficiently Lily. You left me bereft just as I forced you into an unhappy marriage. I think that at least when it comes to grief in a hopeless situation, we are on equal footing."

"James I-" But James raised his hand and silenced her.

"I have not seen my son since he was born, all I know is that he has his mother's beautiful eyes and shares his father's name. I walked into an empty home with a bottle of brandy when my parents were killed in a raid. My best friends are so busy fighting a war that they have no idea that I've lost my marriage and my child and wife. I have received nothing but hatred from the woman I loved the most and as much as I hate to admit it, the hatred is justified, as my actions are the cause of it. All I can say is, I'm sorry Ms. Lily Evans for all the pain and the grief. If you can find it in your heart to give me a second opportunity or even a shred of forgiveness, I would be grateful and never let you down."

James turned away from the two women (and unknown spectators), "I…" James' voice cracked but he continued resolutely swallowing his sob, "I wanted to see… to see Harry, but… I understand if you don't want the shadow of a man such as myself tainting him."

Lily felt a single tear run down her cheek as she said through a sob, "You really have changed James?"

James whirled around and looked deeply into Lily's eyes, brown met green and he bounded to her and engulfed her in a hug. Lily returned his hug but pulled away, wiping her tears, "Let's just take it one step at a time James. Also, we need to go into hiding, the Dark Lord is coming after Harry, he needs his mother… and father."

James looked happy and alarmed at the same time, "Why is the Dark Lord interested in Harry?"

"All in due time James, we have a lot to catch up on. Tell me, have you heard of the 'Night Foxes'?"

Alice smiled at the recently reconciled couple and left them silently as they sat down and Lily finally opened up to James.

Harry stared dumbfounded at the memory and Remus and Hermione sobbed in happiness.

"She forgave him.. he changed…" Harry whispered happily.

Hermione hugged him tighter and nodded, unable to speak in fear of losing herself in her beloved's relief and love.

* * *

><p>The memory changed and Harry saw his mother and father sitting happily on a couch.<p>

"Tomorrow we finally get to step out of this Godforsaken place Lils." James said happily, stroking Lily's hair reverently.

"I'm as tired of it as you are but you know the entire truth. We need to protect Harry." She said resolutely.

"I know, but a nice trip to Diagon Alley and meeting with Murthasungar is in order. Personally I'm happy I was inducted as a Night Fox secretly, I can now discreetly be an Unspeakable for the Ministry and help you guys more than you can imagine once we're out of here."

Lily smiled at her husband and said in a small voice, "You've come a long way James."

James stroked her hair again and kissed her lightly on the lips, "We've come a long way Mrs. Evans-Potter, together. I love you." He said passionately, sincerity dripping from his eyes.

"I love you too." Lily said seeming truly happy after a long time, "I'm glad I was forced to choose you, you do make a good husband, just were a bit rough at the edges."

James laughed loudly, "You were a diamond to begin with love." He said honestly.

With that the last memory ended and a severely shaken up Harry, Hermione and Remus came out of the pensieve.

"She did love him… He changed… They were in love, at least in the end…" Harry said, happiness colouring his sour face.

He kissed Hermione deeply and Remus was so overwhelmed having learned such a deep secret about his long lost friends that he sat down tiredly. It was a lot to absorb.

The three silently left the vault and got into the cart. They left Gringotts after speaking to Ragnok and telling him the truth about James and Lily, surprising even him. His eyes widened in surprise and he nodded with a look of contentment in his eyes. He promised to get in touch with them after Harry's disciplinary hearing to discuss their induction into the Night Foxes and the revival of the organization. Systematically, they flooed back to Grimmauld Place where a snoring Sirius could be heard from the hall.

Harry and Hermione were knackered and they made their way up to Harry's room and without a word collapsed into bed in each other's arms.

It had been a long, long day.

A small smile was etched across Harry's and Hermione's faces as they slept.

Not worrying about tomorrow for they had all they needed now.


	8. The fun times

This is a repost It is Gatino who orginally created the story he deleted it from fanfiction I put it back up with his permission although some chapters have required heavy editing.

* * *

><p>The fun times<p>

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had slept so blissfully. The previous day had been emotionally draining but now he was ready to face the world head on. He also felt closer to really understanding his parents for the first time in his life.

Though what was giving Harry exceptional pleasure was the feeling of the beautiful, young woman he had enveloped in his arms. Hermione slept peacefully, breathing deeply and Harry just stared at her lovingly for what seemed like forever.

_'Harry?' _Came Chaos' voice.

_'Hello Chaos.'_

_'I have some good news and some bad news.'_

Harry groaned, this was not how he wanted to start this perfect day.

_'What's the bad news?'_

_'Always the pessimist.'_ She huffed_, 'I will not be able to bond with you or guide you as much as I did before young Harry, the Great One was amused with my antics but now he fears that things will head down the steeper end if I continue pushing you.'_

_'That really is bad news Chaos, what's going to happen to me without your help?'_ Harry questioned.

'_Ah Harry! Everyone has a bit of Chaos in them. Ever heard of the phrase 'order is born out of Chaos'? The more orderly a person, the more ability they have to be chaotic. Cases like yours where we three sisters meddle incessantly are nearly unheard of. As such I'll always be round who knows create a bit of chaos and I might just pop in to see hello._

Harry smiled at this,_' I am going to miss you Chaos. You've being a good friend'_

_'There's never a goodbye Harry, only intervals of not seeing each other. Being immortal kind of teaches you as much. Oh! And before I forget, I have chosen your animagus form, finally!'_

_'What is it?'_

_'A Manatee.'_

'_A what a sea cow'_

'_Chaos tell me you're joking'_

'_Hmm yeah just messing with your head well more than hearing voices in it anyway'_

Harry just gritted his teeth and ground out '_Chaos tell me' _

_'It's a joke Harry, get a grip. Man I really am tempted now to make you a sea cow. Anyway, I thought about it long and hard and decided that you, Harry James Evans-Potter will be, drum roll please…'_

Harry was waiting nervously as he heard Chaos play a really long, unnecessary drum roll in his head.

_'A… Hawaiian Water Sprite with Pixie Wings'_

'A what!'

'Hehe… You should've seen the look on your face!'

_'CHAOS!'_

_'Alright alright love, you're going to be an Eastern Wolf.'_

' _You're serious this time, aren't you? You're going laugh and say nope you're a bee'_

_'Of course I'm serious! Unless you want to be a sea cow. Now be a good boy and try it out as soon as you get to Hogwarts.'_

_'Yes Ma'am'_

_'Good luck Harry, hopefully I'll see you soon and let me tell you, soon for an immortal is about a few centuries.'_

_Harry chuckled, 'Goodbye Chaos and thank you for everything.'_

With that Chaos' consciousness faded from Harry's mind for the last time and he looked at the sleeping form of his love again. This time however, he was thinking about giving her a ride as a formidable eastern wolf! Come to think of it what is an eastern wolf, Oh well Harry thought sure my brainy girlfriend will know.

Hermione stirred after a while and looked up to see Harry staring at her, grinning like a moron.

She stretched and realized she was lying on his chest and stretching across his body. She fumbled about nervously as she reluctantly rose form his bedside and Harry reluctantly let her.

"Harry this isn't appropriate." She said breathlessly.

"Hermione do you love me?" Harry asked simply.

Hermione spluttered unintelligently.

"Why-Why… Harry!"

"Yes that is my name as yours is Hermione. But you haven't answered my question yet. Do you love me?" Harry asked again.

Hermione sighed, "Well if you're asking me I wish to know your answer first."

"I love you Hermione." Harry replied confidently and passionately. Hermione stared at him doubtfully.

"Harry, you may be from the future but even there you were only 17, about to turn 18. You couldn't know that for sure."

Harry considered her words before speaking, "Hermione you know very well I never experienced love as a child because of my treatment at the hands of the Dursleys."

Hermione looked startled but nodded.

"Then when I thought I did feel love it was for Ginny but I realized that was a misplaced emotion as Ginny manipulated and controlled me. I thought the Weasleys loved me as a son, but turned up wrong on that front as well. I know Sirius loved me tremendously but I never got an opportunity to build that relationship last time round."

Hermione silently sat back down and enveloped Harry in hug.

"You see Hermione," Harry continued while returning her embrace, "it took me longer than it would take most but I realized finally what love can be characterized to be. It's different for different people, but I know what love is to me."

Hermione looked at Harry's face carefully and asked him to explain what love was to him.

"Hermione, love to me is this strong feeling I have in my gut when the one I love, truly love, is in such grave peril that I lose control of myself and destroy everything around me. Love for me is this unstoppable force that drives me to extremities to protect my love. Love to me is that backdrop that I depend on every step of the way to keep me going. Love is that unclenching of my heart that I experience when I'm comforted and speak my mind and heart openly. Love to me… is Hermione Granger."

Harry smiled at her and Hermione, who thought that after yesterday she was dried of tears had a fresh batch running down her eyes.

"Harry…" Was all she could manage but Harry raised a finger to stop her.

"I know when you look in the mirror, you never feel satisfied, I know your childhood, though not as abusive as mine, was lonely. But what you do not know is that when I look at you, I see a strong, confident, beautiful and passionate woman who stands up for what she believes in. I see two mesmerizing chocolate eyes that read me like one of her copies of A History of Magic. I see this wild, untameable hair that represents the woman I love: headstrong, quick-witted and no-nonsense based with a mind of her own. When I look at you Hermione, I see my present not looking so bleak and my future holding nothing but shinning promises of happiness. When I gaze at you 'Mione, I see the reason I fight, the reason I believe life has meaning, the reason I want Voldemort dead – so I can live my future and fulfil all those shinning promises with you. I love you Hermione Jane Granger and whether I am 17 or 117, that will remain the truth."

Hermione couldn't speak, she couldn't think as she registered Harry's words. She did what she could do and that was hugging Harry and giving him a kiss of a lifetime.

Harry was startled by her strong reaction and responded vigorously, when it didn't look like she was going to be the one to stop the kiss, Harry moaned in her mouth. Hermione silently licked Harry's bottom lip as her lips moulded to fit around his.

Harry opened his mouth and their tongues once again lashed for dominance. The kissing continued in this manner, till Hermione undid Harry's shirt and threw it on the floor, she returned to kissing him as if uninterrupted.

They continued to explore each other's mouths as Harry gently cupped Hermione's breast in one of his hand. Hermione's hands were freely roaming up and down Harry's hardened chest and lingering for just that extra moment at his nipples causing Harry to shiver and occasionally moan in pleasure.

Harry was beginning to get agitated, wanting to touch Hermione's breasts and he quickly pulled up her shirt and descended down to her breasts. Although he had seen them and played with them just yesterday morning, it felt like an eternity since he last suckled on her perfectly taut and erect nipples.

Hermione moaned loudly when Harry began his ministrations and tangled her hands in his hair, pushing him towards her.

Barely a few minutes later Hermione felt something pressing against her thigh and knew Harry was responding to their activities.

She smiled and gently turned Harry over so she was on top of him. Harry wanted to protest being separated from the breasts he loved so much but was silenced with a well-placed kiss. A surge or current passed through their bodies and they shuddered in pleasure.

Hermione went lower, trailing Harry's chest with her mouth, returning the favour to his nipples as he moaned and lost his hands in her untameable hair. She moved lower and a bout of anticipation descended in her stomach as she saw the small trail of black hair that disappeared in Harry's pants.

Before Harry could gain coherent thought to stop Hermione, she had undone his pant button and lowered his pants and boxers to release his member and began to gently stroke it.

Harry eeped and groaned in surprise and pleasure, the only word he could manage was 'Hermione…', over and over again as she raised and lowered her hand in fast motions to stroke him into ecstasy while one hand was gently fondling his balls.

Much too soon, Harry twitched and his seed erupted. Hermione gently let go of his member and rose to give Harry a kiss. Harry was thoroughly exhausted after the most erotic encounter of his life and he kisses Hermione back urgently and desperately.

They fell together in bed and Harry scourgified himself with a wave of his hand, a red blush vibrant on his face. Hermione on the other hand seemed completely relaxed and she hugged herself close to Harry's frame. Her topless body so closely entwined to his that Harry could not even pull up his pants without disturbing her.

They remained that way for an hour before Hermione finally got up to shower and Harry, after many attempts of hers to get off the bed, let her go.

When Hermione entered the bathroom with laughter across her lips, Harry pouted cutely and Hermione rushed back to kiss him before running off again out of his arm's reach.

As the door closed, Harry sighed and giggled happily when remembering the best experience of his life. He was sure that right about now, he could produce a patronus that would destroy every dementor in existence.

Once decently dressed, Harry said "Hermione we need to talk, Chaos is barely able to help us, she told me she had to go back to her realm"

"Harry don't worry we have plans in place so it should be okay"

"I'm sorry love I just don't want to lose you again and Chaos gave us a much needed egde" Harry said tiredly.

"Harry look at me, we will be fine you will not lose me ok." Hermione told Harry as she wrapped him up in a big hug.

"Oh and before I forget Chaos told me my animagus form"

And just like that all sadness vanished from the face" Harry tell me now!"

"Hmmm let me think about that nah"

"Harry if you don't tell me you will lose all snogging rights for a week"

"Ok ok god Hermione you really know how to hurt a man. Well I'm an eastern wolf" Harry stated proudly

"That's good Harry but I don't really know much about them so we will research them later."

"To the library" Harry said sarcastically

Hermione's response was to hit him in the shoulder.

* * *

><p>As Hermione and Harry descended the staircase and headed to the kitchen on Number 12 Grimmauld Place only to change directions when they heard an argument come from the living roomand headed there.<p>

"…Remus you're wrong I tell you! NO! You are LYING!" Sirius stalked out of the room and faced Harry, he was panting heavily, his eyes deep with sadness.

"Harry, Remus is spouting nonsense about your father and mother's relationship."

"Sirius, he is saying the truth. I saw the memories myself. My parents had their rough spots, I was deeply disappointed with my father, but am still proud of him as he finally came around." Harry said calmly.

Sirius seemed to lose all semblance of thought and sat down on the ground cross-legged. He sighed deeply.

"He loved you Harry, no matter what you saw from your mother's memories, there was more to James Potter. Yes, he was arrogant and maybe a little prejudiced, but he had a right gold heart he did…"

"I believe you Sirius. He just needed to grow up and it took him a while to get there but he did indeed grow up ultimately." Harry patted Sirius shoulder comfortingly and Sirius nodded.

"Now", Hermione said clapping her hands, "we have to decide how to save Harry in his hearing."

Harry chuckled lightly; trust Hermione to find something involving lots of research.

Harry nodded and Sirius grunted, "Yes, I've been thinking about that. Seeing as Harry is now the heir of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses in the wizarding world, he has some considerable advantages."

"Make that four Padfoot." Came Moony's voice from the parlour, "Or at least three and a half."

Harry, Hermione and Sirius looked at Remus quizzically, to which he just smiled.

"The Lupins were also a Most Ancient and Noble House but my parents squandered all their wealth trying to find a cure to my lycanthropy. Also, once my affliction became known, our title of Nobility was taken away, making us simply the Most Ancient House of Lupin."

Harry smiled knowingly, "Thank you for your trust Remus, but I cannot allow you to hand me your legacy. There might be a future Lupin and he would be very angry if someone else got his inheritance."

"Inheritances can always be upgraded and changed in the future young Harry." Remus smiled touched by Harry's words, "However, I would be proud to add my name to your impressive list of titles."

"Huh?" Harry asked, truly dumbstruck.

Sirius filled in the gaps, "In order to take control of a Wizarding House, you must add that title to your name Harry, in fact, your official title is Duke Harry James Evans-Potter-Black."

Harry smiled widely, "I love my name."

Remus cleared his throat to gain Harry's attention, "Well Harry, if you accept my offer then I'm afraid your already elongated name will lengthen further, you will be Duke Harry James Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin."

Harry teared up; here his Godfather and surrogate Uncle were basically handing over their fortunes and histories to him. He hugged his Uncles affectionately, "I cannot tell you how much this means to me."

They sportingly patted his back while hugging him back.

"I have a question," Hermione said hesitantly, afraid she'd spoil the moment but her curiosity got the better of her, "why is Harry a Duke?"

Lupin was the one who answered, "As the Head of House, Harry gains the title given to the Head of House, the Head of House Lupin is a titled Fellow. We were Sirs but the title was reduced when our Nobility was repealed."

"The Head of House Black is a titled Sir as well, while the Head of House Potter is a Knight." Sirius added in knowledgeably.

"However, after learning of Harry's inheritance from his mother and the secretive Evans family, I looked through several genealogy texts and finally found the Evans. It seems they've descended directly from the Slytherin line."

Hearing the shocked gasps from the people in the room Lupin continued undeterred.

"As per the Wizarding Tree of History, the Slytherins had one daughter, Maya, who married the heir to the House of Evans of the time, Joshua. The line continues till a daughter and son are born but the daughter dies childless and the line is lost. It seems the son took refuge in the muggle world around the time of the Rise of Grindelwald and had squib children till Lily came along and reawakened the line. However, the Head of House Evans was titled a Duke or Duchess, depending on the Head of the time."

Hermione looked as if she was itching to ask for the book herself but she was waiting for Harry's reaction first out of courtesy.

Sirius looked livid that Lily was actually the descendent of that evil Slytherin spawn but kept his mouth shut.

"Well what do you know? Guess I am the heir of Slytherin…" Harry mused good-naturedly, "Oh wait that's Voldemort, right, forgot about that." Harry reminded himself.

"Wait, how is Voldemort the Heir of Slytherin." Remus asked revealing a text and furiously looking through it.

"Voldemort descended from Merope Gaunt, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt, the last documented and known Heir of Slytherin." Harry said informatively.

On seeing the surprised looks from Remus and Sirius he added hastily, "He told me last year while I was tied up in the cemetery." Harry lied smoothly.

Remus and Sirius looked doubtful but shrugged it off as both immersed themselves in studying the text.

Hermione and Harry sat down at the table and talked amiable till the Marauders finished whatever they were looking for.

"Oh my…" Said Sirius as he heavily sat down in front of them.

"Oh my indeed." Said Remus as he took the empty seat beside Sirius.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry said calmly.

"Slytherin's daughter that married into the Evans' line had two children, a son first and a daughter. The son continued the Evans line while the daughter was married into the Malfoys who branched off a few generations later into the Gaunts, leading to Voldemort." Remus said reading and interpreting the text again to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Okay… So what does that prove?"

Hermione gasped biting her lip in surprise, "Harry! Don't you get it? The Gaunts come from the younger generation of Slytherin's descendents, the Evans are the original wielders of Slytherin's heritage. After the Evans' line disappeared, the heritage went to the Gaunts but now that you are back, you can reclaim your place."

Harry smiled cunningly, "Ahhh, I see now. It is going to be so much fun seeing the expression on Ron's face when I tell him I'm really the Heir of Slytherin."

Hermione squatted him playfully, unable to keep the grin of her face. Remus and Sirius smiled before Sirius added something gravely, "Cub, I'm actually happy to tell you there's more."

Harry and Hermione looked up surprised, "What is it Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"The Potters as long rumoured, are direct descendents of the House of Gryffindor," Harry and Hermione's jaw dropped and Sirius continued, "and the Blacks are descendents of House of Ravenclaw."

Hermione mumbled incoherently.

Harry thought for a few moments before excitedly smiling, "Does this mean I own the school?"

"Nice try cub but only when four founders' heirs come together will that happen." Sirius laughed.

"Well…" Remus piqued in after a while.

"Remus…" Harry looked at him sceptically, "Oh wait, don't tell me, you are related to Hufflepuff aren't you?"

Remus laughed loudly, "No Harry I'm not, but it would be a good guess seeing as how things are playing out." Remus shook his head, "Actually, the descendents of Hufflepuff directly are the Prewetts and the last remaining Prewetts are now Weasleys."

"Well that seems funny since Ron's loyalty flickers like an exhausted bulb." Harry said sarcastically.

"Even so Harry, remember what Ragnok told us, you own the Weasleys." Remus said raising his eyebrows a little.

A thought dawned on Harry, Hermione and Sirius simultaneously and they all laughed simultaneously, "So let me get this straight," Harry said in between laughs, "My Mum is directly descended from Slytherin, my Dad from Gryffindor, my Godfather form Ravenclaw and I'm the head of the Prewett family who are descendants of Hufflepuff thanks to the oath Molly swore!"

"Yes, it has worked out conveniently so." Remus said happily.

"So technically my name is Duke Harry James Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff?"

Sirius nodded and said, "You can add Prewett and Weasley in there if you want but they are subservient to you, so you can choose to take any of their titles."

"Nah, I think I'm good for the names business for now. So I'm the Head of House or Heir of House for eight wizarding families?" Harry muttered excitedly.

"Yes," Sirius and Remus said together.

"Oh Harry, this is wonderful, we can find a solution together, there must be a law protecting someone who is the Head of so many Houses most of which are Noble and Ancient." Hermione said as she rushed out of the kitchen and to the library, "I'll start the research." Her distant voice came.

Harry, Remus and Sirius laughed.

"Now Harry" started Sirius " I hear a certain bookworm is your girlfriend what I should say is congratulations pup for bagging a brainy bird and you know what they say about the quiet ones. What I'm saying to you as your godfather is that I must disprove of any physical contact so I'll have to ground you if you get to touchy feely and enlist Miss Grangers help in ensure you don't go anywhere.

The look on Harry's face set Hermione and Remus off into a laughing fit.

* * *

><p>Over the last few days leading up to the Hearing, Hermione had devised an excellent defence for Harry. Dumbledore tried several times to speak to Harry but was stopped midway by a very angry werewolf and Animagus. The one time he actually barged in, Harry decided to go completely Chaos on him and started muttering over and over again,<p>

"The time of the Manipulator is coming, his reckoning shall be remembered through history."

After that pronouncement, Dumbledore turned tail and didn't show up again leaving the four individuals in peace to do their research.

Remus had made Harry sign a bunch of papers that they got speedily passed through the Ministry thanks to Ragnok and Harry was officially and legally the Head of Eight Wizarding Houses.

Finally, the day of the Hearing came. Mr. Weasley was allowed to come into Grimmauld Place and take Harry to the Ministry of Magic.

As a last good luck charm, Hermione reminded Harry of his defence and kissed him passionately till he was staring off into the distance smiling like a madman.

The journey to the Ministry was pretty much the same and as expected (by Harry at least), the time and place of the Hearing had been changed. Before he knew it, he was sitting in that very same chair with shackles on his arms.

Fudge (inefficiency and stupidity magnified) stood in front of him and started the usual entries.

"Inquisitor Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge…"

The list continued and to Harry's slight surprise no Dumbledore came to help him. Harry couldn't care less, he knew he would get out of the Hearing, whether legally or not was questionable but he had to hope for the best.

When Fudge continued his tirade of questions not allowing Harry to answer his questions Harry's head began to boil.

"I believe every Defendant has the right to defend himself." Harry stated cutting through Fudge's declaration of his guilt.

"Yes Mr. Potter you do have that right", Fudge said pompously.

"I would appreciate being able to speak freely in this matter, being shackled is hardly fitting." Harry replied coolly.

"You will be treated just like anyone else on trial."

"As the Head of eight Wizarding families, I believe I have the right to demand better seating arrangements." Harry said calmly enjoying the barrage of outraged whispers he initiated.

"Lies! You are spouting lies like you always do Mr. Potter." Fudge said angrily.

"Actually Minister if you check the files you will see that I am, as of five days ago, the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Evans, Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the Most Ancient House of Lupin."

Fudge gritted his teeth angrily.

"Verify this Weasley."

Percy looked through several files and after ten minutes of searching and confirming, he dejectedly confirmed that Harry was indeed saying the truth.

"But Lily Evans was a muggleborn witch!" Fudge said angrily.

"She was the daughter of a second-generation squib Minister. When she came back to the Wizarding World, she revived the House of Evans and now I have taken ownership as the last and only remaining heir." Harry explained, his calm infuriating the Minister even more.

"So may the shackles come off, Minister?"

Fudge made an indiscernible grunt and the shackles were off.

Harry cheerily stood up and spoke confidently to the wizards gathered in the courtroom, "Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, I am highly surprised by the passage of events as they have taken place but since I have now come into my inheritance, a lot of decisions will be firmly looked into. As per my defence, I believe a few drops of Veritaserum, followed by a series of questions of my choosing that Madame Bones will ask me, the matter should be cleared in no time."

Fudge looked outraged, "Mr. Potter!"

"Minister Fudge, since we are in an official setting I would prefer you referred to me by my title of Duke Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin." Seeing the look of further outrage on Fudge's face Harry had to bite his tongue to prevent himself form bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Duke Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin, we will not be wasting valuable Veritaserum on ordinary cases such as yours. It is an extremely difficult and expensive potion to brew and will not be used lightly."

"I see." Harry said calmly and looked at the full gathering, raising his arms he said, "You do not see fit to use Veritaserum but see fit to bring in the entire Wizengamot for a simple case of underage sorcery?"

Fudge looked visibly shaken as he had no answer to this declaration and Harry saw toad-woman glaring at him while patting Fudge's back discreetly.

"To make sure that our efficient Ministry is not burdened by financial losses, the Potters shall pay for the usage of Veritaserum, I'm sure Madame Bones will hand me the necessary paperwork once the Hearing is completed." Harry said regally.

Madame Bones looked at Harry sternly but he could see the smile in her eyes despite her strict monocle. She nodded and called for Veritaserum. Fudge tried vainly to prevent it from happening but the Madame effectively shut him up saying that as she was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she made the decision.

The Veritaserum was brought in and Harry handed Madame Bones a parchment with questions written in Hermione's impeccable handwriting. Harry was fed three drops and his eyes glazed over.

"What is your name?" Madame Bones' voice boomed.

"Duke Knight Sir Fellow Harry James Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff."

Harry could distinctly hear Madame Bones chuckling at his overly long name.

"Did you perform a Patronus in Little Whinging, Surrey while in the presence of a muggle, knowing full well that you were not allowed to practice magic outside of school while under the age of 17 as per the Statue of Secrecy?"

"Yes, I did." Harry answered in a monotone.

Fudge waved his arms triumphantly but that was short-lived.

"Why did you need to perform this charm as it is extremely difficult to cast?"

"Dementors attacked my cousin and I as we were making our way back to my Aunt's home in Number 4 Privert Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Dementors… In Little Whinging?" Madame Bones muttered incredulously.

Harry answered anyway, "There were two of them. I cast my stag patronus and defended my cousin and myself."

"A stag! You mean you've been able to produce more than light or vapour!"

"It's always a stag, since my third year." Harry answered smug at the declaration.

People in the Wizengamot muttered under their breaths about the sheer magnitude of the feat.

Harry gained control of himself as the Veritaserum's effect wore off and he smiled at Fudge cheekily.

"Well Minister, as Head of the Houses of Evans, Potter, Black, Lupin, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I expect a full explanation why creatures of the Dark were attacking me in my muggle suburban home?"

"Duke Potter… They… We… The Ministry." Fudge muttered incoherently.

Dolores piqued in with her traditional throat clearing 'hem-hem', "I'm sorry Duke, but it seemed to me that you were insinuating that the Dementors were acting on their own free will?" She said sickly sweetly.

"Well Madame Under-Secretary, if this was not a Ministry authorized attack, I fail to realize how and why they were there in the first place. Unless someone else is in control…" Harry let that statement hang and Fudge's face turned red.

Harry decided to go all Dumbledore on Fudge, "Minister, I am implore you to see reason."

Fudge leaned forward from the pedestal and said angrily, "He's not back!"

Madame Bones quickly intervened and said, "In the case of Duke Harry James Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin, all those in favour of conviction, please raise your hands."

Several hands went up including Fudge and Umbridge.

"All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges."

Even more hands went up and Harry lightly breathed a sigh of relief. Things seemed to work themselves out for him.

"Before we finish minister I have one question for the ministry"

"Very well duke Potter what is it" Fudge nearly snarled.

"Who is in charge of the dementors"

Umbridge paled before quickly whispering to Fudge who nodded

"I'm sorry Dukebut we can't give you that Information and if that's all" Fudge impassively slammed the pedestal, "Cleared of all charges." The court was adjourned.

As Harry left with Mr. Weasley who was busy affirming that he knew form the beginning Harry would never be convicted, Harry was wondering what he was going to do about Dumbledore. Since he hadn't shown up to protect Harry, Harry realized that Dumbledore was going to be a no-show overall. In such a case, he had to make alternate arrangements. A stroke of genius struck.

"Mr. Weasley, would it be alright with you if I spoke to Madame Bones for a few minutes?"

Arthur looked surprised but nodded anyway. He led Harry out of the lower chambers and up into the main hall. Slowly, through the various crowds, Harry found himself standing in front of the office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He politely asked the Secretary outside if he could have a word with Madame Bones or at least fix an appointment for a later date if she was otherwise busy.

On hearing it was Harry Potter waiting outside, the Secreatary hurriedly went to inform Madame Bones and a few minutes later, Harry was sitting in front of her desk while Mr. Weasley waited outside.

"Hello Duke Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin." Madame Bones said kindly.

"Please, that title and elongated name is for formal settings and to annoy certain Ministry personnel only, you may refer to me as Evans, Potter or Harry."

Madame Bones nodded, "Well Mr. Potter, you certainly made an impressive show today. I am curious though, what is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"Madame Bones, as you know, Senior Under-Secretary Dolores Umbridge is to be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year and the new Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

Madame Bones straightened up, that was confidential information and no one knew about it yet except Dolores, the Minister and herself.

Seeing her surprise Harry waved it off, "I have developed contacts over the summer Madame, I have had people tell me what she will do as a teacher and let me tell you it is quite bleak."

"Contacts?" Madame Bones asked curiously.

Harry nodded, "I am afraid that I cannot disclose the identity of my contacts. I am just here to tell you in advance that I will be heading a Defence Association this year to train fourth years and above to protect themselves. Now I know what the Prophet has been saying about me, but what I have been saying is the truth, Lord Voldemort has returned and we must prepare."

Madame Bones looked at him aghast, "Mr. Potter, for making such statements alone I could land you in Azkaban prison for at least a month."

"I am aware Madame, however, I also know that you are trustworthy and in a position to be fair and just. I am offering you the pensieve memories of what truly happened that night and am requesting you to kindly review them and reserve judgement for after." Harry stated firmly but kindly.

Madame Bones sighed, "I will review your memories Mr. Potter and I swear that I will never knowingly reveal them to anyone as a testament to your privacy unless you permit me."

Harry nodded satisfied, "That is all I needed to hear," he hopped off his chair and approached the pensieve she indicated to. After asking her if he could use his wand, he calmly took out the memories of the graveyard, Cedric's death, Crouch Jr.'s confessions and the Minister's reaction and deposited it in the pensieve.

Harry removed a parchment and handed it to Madame Bones, "Once you have seen the memories, I am convinced you will see why I have taken such a stand. If you are interested in helping me in my cause, owl a letter addressed to 'A Correspondent' at this place. You will receive an invitation shortly after about what is to be done."

To say Amelia was shocked would be an understatement; she hesitantly took the parchment and nodded politely to Harry as he left her office musing to herself, 'Now there goes a powerful wizard, and a powerful man.'

* * *

><p>An So Harry's plan to get rid of Umbridge didn't go to plan I'll tell you what Umbridge whispered to Fudge to save her arse "That 'Boy is trying to divide the Ministry"


	9. The truth of Hermione Granger

Disclaimer J.K owns Harry Potter

* * *

><p>The truth of Hermione Granger<p>

After Harry got back from his disciplinary hearing, he was immediately assaulted by an overzealous Hermione who has happy to hear that everything had gone to plan apart from their plan were they would discredit Umbridge. She was also happy with Harry's actions regarding Madame Bones. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Tonks who was allowed to join in after Harry's approval and Remus's pleading, spent the evening celebrating their victory. The night ended with a very passionate Hermione truly expressing to Harry exactly how happy she was with his hearing.

The following day as Harry sat at the coffee table contemplating how good things were going, he received an owl with an official Gringotts seal on it. He swiftly opened it and read its contents with a satisfied smile. He called in Hermione, Remus and Sirius and they read the letter too.

Dear Duke Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin,

It has come to our attention that you have successfully avoided the snapping of your wand at the disciplinary Hearing regarding your case of the use of underage sorcery. Gringotts would like to offer its heartfelt congratulations at this feat and would like to invite you as a 'friend to the Goblin Nation' to discuss current affairs in light of this achievement with your trusted companions.

A meeting at 9 AM, tomorrow morning would be excellent as there are several matters we need to catch up on.

Furthermore, we will be having an extra guest who spoke to us through a correspondent and is quite eager to meet you. We hope you will not judge us for overstepping our boundaries and inviting said guest to the meeting.

We would also like to investigate a hunch involving Miss Granger and her parents.

Yours sincerely,

Ragnok.

Master Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Sirius whistled appreciatively, "talk about encoding to the letter."

"The goblins are known for their thoroughness." Harry said matter-of-factly. Though I am curious about what they want with you Hermione"

"Yes Harry I agree it is rather strange about how they worded it. Probably because they do not wish to commit to an action without being sure" Hermione stated.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something." Remus said uncertainly afraid that he was intruding upon Hermione's and Harry's conversation

"Of course Remus."

"I was wondering if Tonks could join in on the Night Foxes. She is an exceptional Auror, especially for her age and will do anything to stop Voldemort." Remus said shyly.

Harry chuckled but it soon turned into a heavy sigh, "Don't get me wrong Remus, I trust her, but she has sworn an oath to the Order of the Phoenix. She will have to divulge information to Dumbledore if he forces her."

"But Harry, wouldn't that apply to Sirius and Remus as well?" Hermione piqued in.

"It would have, but since I have been made the official and legal heir to the Houses of Black and Lupin, Sirius and Remus owe their allegiance first to me, then to any oaths they take." Harry explained calmly.

Remus huffed sadly.

"Well there's an easy solution Harry," Hermione continued happily, "as Head of House Black, you could simply accept Tonks as a member of the Black family, thus, she'd owe her allegiance to you over Dumbledore."

"That's brilliant Hermione!" Harry said lovingly to his exceptionally smart beloved, "Remus, get Tonks here as soon as possible."

Two hours later, Sirius guided Harry through the official method of inducting members into his House and Nymphadora Tonks was now rechristened Dora Black-Tonks. Needless to say, Dora was extremely happy with her additional last name but more so with her modified first name. The rest of the day passed in bringing Dora firmly into the fold of things and letting her know exactly how much Harry was involved in stopping the war against Voldemort. They did not tell her the prophecy, fearing that if the information was spread out too much, it would leak.

* * *

><p>They made plans and the next day saw, a blonde boy with blue eyes, a dark brunette with green eyes, a shabbily dressed man with piercing grey eyes, a short woman with yellow hair and a pig-like nose and finally a dog resembling a grim, step out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and head towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank.<p>

Upon entering the bank, their appearance charms did not hold and Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and padfoot made their way to the main Goblin teller.

When the Goblin teller saw Harry, he welcomed him profusely and guided him to the back room where Harry was met with an interesting sight. Sitting in front of him were Ragnok, Griphook, some two other goblins he did not recognize and Madame Amelia Bones who looked relieved to see him. As he stepped in, they all got up automatically and Harry greeted them all courteously.

Madame Bones stepped up to Harry and did something Harry never thought he'd see the strict Department Head do, she enveloped him into a hug and choking back a sob said, "You are a brave, young man Mr. Potter. You have seen far too much than what a child at your age should have seen."

The goblins stared surprised at this proclamation but made no show of it.

Amelia settled back down and Harry after recovering from shock, thanked her for her kind words.

When they were all seated, Dora kept shooting apologetic looks at her Boss for going behind her back and joining a rogue organization and was silently pleading not to be fired; Ragnok stood up and addressed the gathering.

"We are gathered here today to discuss the reconvention of the Secretive Night Foxes. I, Ragnok, Master Goblin of Gringotts am here as temporary Head of the organization till we have enough quorum to vote on our new Head and till all our Operatives are registered as complete Foxes." At the last statement he looked at Harry and his group.

"Madame Amelia Bones, was contacted by Duke Evans and has arrived early as per our request to be briefed on the organization and its origin and purpose. I gather that Mr. Black and Ms. Black-Tonks are also fully aware of this?"

Harry nodded calmly and then turned to Amelia. "I should have you know that Sirius Black is innocent and is in this room at this very moment."

As he finished speaking, Sirius transformed back into his original form and Amelia immediately screamed, she stood and pointed her wad right at him.

"What is the meaning of this? Consorting with known convicts!" She screeched.

The room was tense as Remus and Tonks jumped to Sirius' defence.

"He's innocent Madame Bones and we can prove. If anyone is to be blamed it is the Ministry of Magic for their inefficiency at convicting an honest man." Remus said fiercely.

Amelia seemed to lose her composure for a second before her resolve hardened. "Lies!"

"I believe I have an easier solution for this." Harry stated calmly. He withdrew his wand and spoke, "I swear on my life and magic that Sirius Orion Black was and remains innocent of the crimes he was convicted of. He is an escapee of Azkaban prison but was never responsible for the betrayal and subsequent death of the Potters, for the murder of 13 muggles in an open alleyway or Peter Pettigrew. He is not a Death Eater and never was one."

The white light engulfed Harry and Amelia fell back into her seat dejectedly when she saw Harry stand calmly (and very much alive) after the proclamation.

"But this means… this means…" She spluttered.

"I was convicted for 13 years without a fair trial Madame Bones, and former Department Head Barty Crouch Sr. made certain of that." He said venomously.

Amelia sighed, "I, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, would like to offer our deepest and sincerest apologies ."

"I accept your apology Madame Bones, as for the Ministry, we'll cross that bridge when they stop trying to hunt me down." Sirius said coolly.

"Well, now that we have that settled we would like to offer immediate membership to Madame Amelia Bones, Department Head of Magical law Enforcement and Head of House Bones as a Night Fox. Having had many years in experience with fighting Dark Lords and being a skilled and experienced Auror, you are fully accepted and fulfil all requirements for a Night Fox. Do you accept Madame Bones?" Ragnok asked regally, not missing a beat.

Amelia was a little surprised by the open invitation and accepted.

"This invitation is also extended to Werewolf Remus Lupin, former Head of House Lupin and a Master of Defensive Magic. Do you accept Mr. Lupin?"

Lupin smiled and accepted.

"For being one of the youngest Aurors in a decade and impressive Metamorphmagical prowess, this offer is extended to Auror Dora Black-Tonks. Do you accept Ms. Black-Tonks?"

Tonks blushed at the praise and nodded her approval vigorously.

"And finally for being a former Auror and Defensive Magic Specialist, also for having survived Azkaban Prison for 13 years and achieving the feat of Animagi, we would like to extend this offer to Mr. Sirius Black, former Head of House Black. Do you accept Mr. Black?"

Sirius didn't even think twice before accepting.

"Now Duke Evans and Ms. Granger, we would like you to offer any relevant information you wish to divulge that would help ascertain what level of Night-Fox training we should place you in." Ragnok asked politely.

Hermione looked pensive and asked, "What would you consider relevant? What are the requirements?"

"The requirements to being a Night Fox are straightforward but demanding, a complete devotion to the maintenance of life of those subjected to any and all forms of prejudice. Great magical prowess in one or more particular fields, stealth and efficiency and faith in our cause."

Harry nodded and stood, he pulled his and to his head and extracted memory after memory for the goblin's pensieve that was placed in the corner .

"These are, in my opinion, relevant memories that fit the required fields for membership. They include me and Hermione and you may peruse them to determine our position."

The four goblins and four adults stood and methodically made their way to the pensieve. Madame Bones seemed a bit wary about what she was about to see but held her breath as she plunged into the pensieve with her fellow Foxes.

Harry and Hermione sat down once the others were involved in seeing the memories.

"Are you sure that was the right decision Harry? Showing them all those memories?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"We need to trust each other if we ever plan to succeed Hermione and this is necessary so that we're trained from a time good for us. Also I think we should come up with a response to the Daily Prophet. Maybe a certain beetle could help us on that front?" Harry said conversationally.

"Harry, as much as I agree with you, don't you think we're moving too fast? The war hasn't broken out yet, we have time…" She let that statement hang and Harry looked at her with a tilted head.

"Hermione, three years from now, you and I will be hiding in tent, scourging to gather enough food to barely fill our stomachs. My wand will be broken and you will be losing two of your fingers due to frostbite permanently because we simply can't go to St. Mungo's to get in fixed, being wanted and all. Do you really want to put ourselves into that situation again?" Harry asked softly but his words struck deep and Hermione breathed in sharply.

"I'll owl her tomorrow, you're right Harry."

Harry closed his eyes briefly, dispelling the terrible visions; he did not want to deal with and exhaled loudly, "Thank you love."

It the better part of an hour but when the eight individuals emerged from the pensieve, they were all white faced and severely shaken.

"Mr. Potter…" Amelia said unable to go on as she stared at him in shock, "I wish my Aurors had half the courage you've displayed since your first year."

Dora was sniffing quietly and Remus, Sirius, Ragnok, Griphook and the other two goblins looked on with a sallow expression.

Harry for his part, scooped up his memories and turned to address Ragnok, "Have you come to a decision about the placement of Hermione and myself."

"Yes Duke Evans, quite easily, you two are far more qualified that many of the previous members we've had over the years." He looked to his companions for confirmation and after receiving it he turned to the two youths, "Seeing your feats over the past years, including your Ms. Granger, we award the two of you membership as full-fledged Night Foxes."

Harry nodded curtly and they all took their seats.

"Now that we are all members here, I would like to introduce my companions, this is Griphook, he is the Clan Major of his Clan and is willing to participate in our organization. Parthesage," he said indicating to one of the other two goblins Harry didn't recogize, "is the Clan Minor of one of the most powerful Goblin clans of Tookna. Finally, Talatu, is the Clan Heir to the Goblin Clan of Royalty."

The three goblins stood and bowed at their introductions and were welcomed pleasantly by the group.

"Their influence shall be imperative should the need arise for goblin involvement in a war." Ragnok continued, "Right now, it would be prudent to shorten this meeting till here. Our main agenda is to gather more members and begin branching out to save magical creatures and Muggleborn witches and wizards in need of help."

He stepped of the front of the podium and headed down to Madame Bones, handing her a file, "since the Night Foxes are not organized enough to handle all these missions themselves, we would like to hand off these files to you Madame Bones and ask you to take action regarding these cases of abuse in Muggleborn households."

Madame Bones was surprised to see such a thick file and promised to act immediately.

"How did you gather this information Master Goblin?" Amelia was surprised by the detail and precision of the files.

"Goblins' intelligence has its own way of acting Madame." Ragnok politely answered flashing her a toothy grin.

"Werewolf Lupin and Auror Black-Tonks, I feel you two would be able to handle the cases of abuse for these magical creatures in distress while the other half will be handled by the goblins." He said dividing the thicker file in two parts and giving each half to their relevant parties.

I'll arrange some training for you for when you get back to Hogwarts. You're trainer is actually one of our undercover agents and is probably the last original elder Night Fox"

"Who are you talking about Ragnok" Hary asked

You know her Harry I'm talking about Professor Mcgonagall, Harry. She has been one of our best agents supplying us with the whereabouts of muggleborns for Decades.

"With that I adjourn this meeting of the Night Foxes." Ragnok said finally.

As everyone was leaving Ragnok held Harry and Hermione behind, "I wish to speak to the two of you privately."

"Is it about your hunch Ragnok?" Hermione asked worriedly. "It's nothing bad or anything like that is it."

"No Miss Granger, you see we Goblins have found that many muggleborn children such as yourself are often the offspring of Squibs we are wondering if you are willing to do a heritage test to see If there are any vaults you can claim."

"Ragnok what's involved in this heritage test?" Hermione asked

"Just a simply drop of blood will do on this piece of paper." Said Ragnok holding up said paper.

Hermione turned to Harry "What do you think Harry should I do it?"

"Mione what's the worst that could happen. For all we know you could be the heir to Merlin."

"Okay Harry, Ragnok I'll do it!"

"Okay all you have to do is prick your finger and place a drop of blood here." Said Ragnok pointing to a dark red spot.

As Hermione's blood landed on the spot a family tree slowly started spreading across the page.

"Hmm this is very strange" said Ragnok looking at the tree "Hmm it seems that you aren't a Granger by blood"

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione questioned.

"Well if you look here you are actually a Dumbledore by blood. Your great-grandmother mother's name was an Ariana Dumbledore and your great-grandfather is hmm this is strange it seems you are releated to another wizard we can't tell who thou we'll look into this. See this line here it appears that they never married. Now see this spot here is where Abigail Dumbledore married one Andrew Grainmore. Both of which died last during the last war.

Hermione had truned pale and was looking at Harry nervously as if she was worried that he was going to dump her now that they found out who she was related to.

"Hermione look at me I'm not going to leave you just because you're related to an old coot who has control issues." Harry stated firmly "Now Ragnok perhaps you can tell us how she ended up at the Granger's. "

"That I can't say not for lack of wanting to but I just don't have the information necessary to tell you like a copy."

Hermione just nodded to stunned to properly respond.

"Hermione." Said Harry turning his full attention back to his beau "How are you, are you okay."

Harry's words snapped her back to reality"I'm fine Harry just a little drained right now."

"Before you go I'll like to offer you a warning and to Harry a boon. Right now, you are safe but once term commences, you will be in grave danger under the watch of the Headmaster. He will try to control you like he has always done. I suggest extreme caution and perhaps even abandoning Hogwarts in favour of a better schooling." Ragnok said seriously, "the Goblin Nation would be honoured to train the young Master and Ms. Granger. We would also like to train you Harry in swordcraft."

"I would very much like to be trained in swordcraft however I cannot give you a definitive reply right now only after my family has sat down and talked about it." Harry said.

"Great I'll be your trainer teaching you all about swordcraft, here's a portkey that will get you here into my office and I look forward to your reply no matter the answer."

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer passed by in a breeze. Hermione and Harry had completely thrown themselves into studying NEWT level magic, as they had mastered all the content for their OWLs due to Harry's future knowledge and Hermione's slave driver attitude. Harry had even begun to train Hermione in the art of Occlumency as his secrets needed to be protected even in her mind plus it helped in learning to become an animagus. To Hermione's immense pleasure and Harry's unbelievable chagrin Hermione seemed to have a knack for Occlumency and her shield were as strong as his own in two weeks' time. Even Remus was impressed and he expressed his pleasure at having the honour of teaching a student as able as Hermione again.<p>

Hermione after a long discussion told everyone that she was keeping her name as Granger as in their own way the Grangers had raised her. She elected not to go to talk with them as they were attending a conference in Australia.

Hermione also devoted a lot of their time to drafting lesson plans for the DA and they were sure that Harry would be able to shape up several future war heroes well in advance.

Ragnok said that Harry was advancing remarkably and if he kept going at the rate he was going he would be an advance swordfighter in little more than 1 month if he kept arriving every Friday and Sunday as he had being doing.

Yet Harry's favourite part was their meeting with Rita Skeeter a few days after the first Night Foxes meeting.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Rita walked into the Leaky Cauldron with her head held high and looked around nervously for her employers. She did not know who had owled her, the letter only stated that they were going to start a new newspaper and they wanted her to be a part of it. After having promised the annoying Bushy-Know-it-all she wouldn't write for the Daily Prophet, funds had been low and difficult to come by.

When Rita asked Tom, the bartender, of the compatriots of The Howler, Tom politely guided her to a secretive backroom. Upon entering the room Rita was shocked to see her new employers.

"Hello Rita, it's quite pleasant to see you again." Said the previously mentioned Bushy-Know-it-all.

"Is this some kind of twisted joke?" Rita said menacingly. "I guarantee you I have nothing more to do with articles on Potter, there are enough writers out there to soil his name."

Hermione glared at her and Harry spoke up to protect the foolish beetle. "We are aware Rita. We are here with a business proposal. We are going to start a new paper, The Howler, as I'm sure was indicated in the letter. It is going to be more of an information leaflet only to grow as it gathers followers, which it will. Through this paper, I want to present the truth of what is happening in the Wizarding world, all of it."

Rita considered his words and immediately headed into reporter mode, "How much will I be paid? What kind of reporters are you looking for? Who is the editor and what are the terms and conditions?"

"Delving right into the heart of it I see," Hermione said jokingly but Rita glared at her, "Your salary shall be determined based upon your level of commitment and involvement. You will also be the Head Investigative Reporter and any information you may come by using… alternative means is to be screened by the editor before being approved. You will also be paid extra for every good reporter you manage to get involved into the paper. The rules are simple: all your articles are to be screened and approved by the editor, you must not lie in any of them nor must you print misleading facts. Also your employment must be a complete secret as it is going to be a highly inflammatory paper; I suggest you come up with a decent alias. Furthermore, an oath of secrecy of the paper's contents and owners. You will be the only person involved in the paper who will be aware that Harry Potter is the owner of the newspaper other than the editor himself." Hermione concluded.

Rita snorted, "You actually think people are going to buy the rubbish he's been spouting about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes, I do and you are going to convince them." Said Hermione undeterred.

"Who is this elusive editor?"

"He's not well known in the Journalist industries but his skills will be more than satisfactory. His name is Fellow Perseus Willow, originally from Scotland."

Rita looked pensive for a moment before breathing deeply, "I will give you a final answer after my pay I decided."

"150 galleons an article with bonuses depending upon the quality of the work on the discretion of the editor and 100 galleons per 'acceptable' reporter you hire." Harry said knowing he had won her over when he saw Rita's eyes bulge out into dollar signs.

"When do I sign the papers?"

End flashback

* * *

><p>Needless to say, The Howler was just as Hermione described it, a howler! Their opening leaflet had been sent to every person in Magical Britain with an extra sheet for them to fill it out for subscription. The subscription levels itself had been astronomical after the opening article The Boy-Who-Lived speaks the Truth by Lady Beetle. The response was unbelievable!<p>

Sirius, or his new alias Perseus Willow was swamped with keeping the press going. The one article itself had started a trend and now all their issues had to meet the levels of expectancy.

The Ministry of Magic was in disarray as things began to fall apart as wizard after wizard turned up in the Ministry demanding answers for missing people.

While Daily Prophet and the Ministry condemned The Howler, the popularity of the new paper only tripled as more people were interested in hearing of its truths. In only a matter of a month, what started off as an information leaflet with a single article of the Boy-Who-Lived, now grew into a 12-page newspaper sent out every day. The number of reporters working for the paper increased from one (Rita Skeeter) to 50 in three weeks and only 10 had been employed by Rita (to her dismay).

The Ministry was trying to find the editor of the paper and were running helter-skelter. They even went so far as to apprehend some reporters but the reporters all stated that most of the articles they wrote were based on information gathered by a special group of informants and they weren't involved in the investigative parts of the journalistic work at all.

The articles brought to light each and every case of muggleborn abuse they could get their hands on (which was a lot thanks to the goblins). Whenever Voldemort struck form the shadows, it didn't miss the radar of The Howler and was in the very next issue of the paper. The paper certainly turned the tables round for Harry was no longer the crazy, delinquent, attention-seeking brat made out to be by the Daily Prophet while the Ministry was represented as the epitome of secrecy and deceit. Fudge was dubbed the Bumbling Moron and a vote of no-confidence was urged in the Wizengamot by the paper.

Yes, things were definitely looking up for one Harry Potter as he packed his belongings and was ready to go back to Hogwarts. He was ready for his tests in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes; he had in fact received the Prefect's position after a long, emotionally drawn out letter to McGonagall and was in much better shape to start the DA.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry and Hermione got onto the train, two angry redheaded Weasleys who Harry had nearly completely forgotten about after more than a month of separation bombarded them. Ron immediately apologized on his mother's behalf and Ginny wrenched her way in between Harry and Hermione and smiled genially at Harry.<p>

Harry was writhing in frustration and mentally tabulating their chances at finishing the entire Horcrux hunt without Ron, he liked to admit that their chances were pretty good without the redheaded buffoon.

"Harry and I need to go to the Prefect's meeting, we'll see you later guys." Hermione said after they put away their belongings in a compartment.

"Oh, right… okay." Was Ron's only reply and Harry wanted to botch the annoying git in the head for being the jealous prat that he was.

The Prefect meeting was quite uneventful. The prefects were the same form the last time around and Malfoy was seething at him form a distance.

Malfoy… That struck a cord. Malfoy didn't voluntarily want to be a death eater or let in those death eaters to kill Dumbledore. He never wanted all of that but was forced into it because of familial pressure. As much as Harry hated the little ferret, he had to admit that after growing up among the insufferable death eaters themselves, could he expect Malfoy to be any different if Malfoy wanted to survive his home?

Maybe Harry could help Malfoy come to the conclusion that he isn't death eater material earlier on this time round, but that would be another project in the pipeline. But then again he was a bigot and those were hard traits to get rid of.

Harry was brought out of his musing as the meeting ended and Hermione and Harry had taken first rounds of the train. The rounds ended uneventfully and after telling off two Slytherin fourth-years for rude hand gestures, Hermione and Harry headed back to their compartment.

As they entered, they were met with the unfamiliar gathering of Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and the infamous redheads.

"Heya Harry, Hermione!" Neville said jovially.

Harry smiled remembering his last memory of Neville before he was whisked back into time, Neville had single-handedly broken out of Voldemort's body-bind and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and chopped off Nagini's head. He was going to harness that courage far earlier this time round.

"Hey Neville!" Harry said happily.

Hermione too greeted him and settled down beside him to talk about Herbology. Harry understood her subtle buffer to allow him time to speak to Luna, he had already told Hermione about Luna's unbelievable courage and devotion and the two of them had promised each other to make things better for her this time round.

Harry flopped down beside Luna, blatantly avoiding the seat being offered by Ginny and Ron who looked livid that he had chosen 'Loony' Lovegood over them.

"Hi Luna!"

A pair of protuberant blue eyes lifted from her copy of The Quibbler and stared surprised at him.

"Hello Harry Potter." Luna said dreamily, she then turned to Ginny and said, "You have a heavy infestation of Nargles, they will do you a lot of damage Ginny." Luna said serenely.

Harry couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing and Ginny turned tomato red.

"Well you know what Luna-" Ginny started but Harry cut her off.

"That was amazingly funny Luna! What else are you reading in there?" He said pointing to The Quibbler.

"It's a Galadian Pyramid design by the ancient Norwegians, if you stare at it upside-down, you can see the Crumple-horned Snorkack!" She said, happy that someone was interested in her knowledge.

"Wow, where are these creatures found Luna?" Harry said peering over her shoulder and staring at the image of the inverted pyramid. He was surprised but he did see the odd creature.

"They don't exist Harry." Ginny said dismissively and Luna's happiness faded to be replaced by a mask of cool serenity.

"I beg to differ Ginny, it's right there, I see it." Luna whipped her head to look at Harry is surprise and smiled the widest smile he had ever seen on the girl.

Harry smiled back.

The rest of the train ride passed in earnest with Hermione and Neville deeply discussing Herbology and Harry was certain he saw the flush of excitement sparkling on both of them as they discussed the fascinating subject.

He spoke to Luna about the various creatures she knew about and Luna was surprisingly knowledgeable and as usual blatantly honest.

When Ron came to ask Harry (for the fifth time) to play chess or exploding snap, Luna finally looked at Ron coolly and said as sternly as possible, "If he was interested Ronald, he would have possibly agreed when you first asked. However, by making the same request of someone over and over again after their rejection is simply making them feel awkward and yourself appear desperate. I would humbly suggest you try a different tactic for Harry here looks quite distraught with your repeated attempts to garner his attention. In fact, I would say that you're rather jealous he isn't interested in you, I never thought of you as homosexual Ronald, though are you?" Luna said all of this so fast that Ron barely got any of it and stared dumbly at her.

"What! I mean… Uh… Yeah…" Was his highly thought out and intelligent response.

Harry, Hermione and Neville burst out laughing and his face turned as red as Ginny's when Luna spoke to her.

"Shut up Loony!" he said angrily, "At least I have friends!"

Luna looked undeterred but Harry could see Ron had hurt her where it hurt most.

This Harry would not allow.

"Wonder what you're on about Ron?" He said trying to keep the edge off his voice, "Luna has friends, at least me. Whatever we've spoken today, I would certainly love to have her as my friend and I'm sure Hermione would agree, right Mione?"

Hermione nodded and smiled at Luna who despite her mask of dreaminess had shinning eyes.

"You… WHAT!" Spluttered Ron.

"Just sit down Ron before you make an even bigger fool of yourself and I have to discipline you like last time." Hermione said with a not-so-veiled threat.

That got Ron's attention and he scampered off to sit beside Ginny with a hand placed protectively on his crotch.

Harry turned back to Luna and they continued speaking, though Harry couldn't help but notice the bounce in Luna's step as she carried the conversation onward.

Yes things were definitely looking up…

* * *

><p>The Opening Feast was just as before, 'Umbitch' gave the same speech word for word. Harry gazed at her with a calculating look in his eye, he had a plan and it was going to unfold brilliantly.<p>

Thankfully that night Seamus didn't pick a fight with him, though he did look at him wearily but didn't say anything. Random people would come up to Harry and congratulate him for surviving and that they never lost faith in him in the first place. That they have complete faith in him and The Howler and they never believed for a second what the rag of the Daily Prophet had to say.

Harry thanked them for their faith while internally rolling his eyes for most of these people most certainly had no faith in him the first time round when there was no Howler.

* * *

><p>Time passed and Harry was attending his first DADA lesson with Umbitch.<p>

"Good morning class." She said in her sickly sweet voice.

The class gave a muffled response.

"Now-now that won't do now will it?" She said mock-reproachfully. Harry was cringing internally, "When I say good morning to you, I want you to greet me as well."

Everyone perked up and said as one, "Good morning Professor Umbridge."

She smiled widely, "Now that's better…"

"Please turn to Chapter One of your ministry-approved texts and study the first chapter. Wand away now." Everyone looked confused but complied and after 10 minutes of bored reading they looked at her with hate filled eyes as she smiled on happily.

She studiously avoided Hermione's raised hand for 10 minutes but like last time when Hermione gathered everyone's attention, she could avoid Hermione no longer.

"Yes Ms…" She said uncertainly, the smile fading form her thin lips.

"Granger Professor, Hermione Granger. I was wondering if we would be learning anything about using defensive spells?" She said calmly.

"Using spells! Whatever would school children like yourselves need to use spells for?" Umbitch said with mock incredulity, "You will be taught defensive theory in a controlled, safe environment."

Hermione raised her hand again and Unbridge called on her

"Professor, the OWLs have a practical portion to them, if we don't practice the spells, how would we ever learn them?"

"If you study the theory thoroughly, you will be fine Ms. Granger." She said the smile fading form her lips but Hermione looked disgruntled and this was Harry's cue.

Harry raised his hand and Umbridge stared at him sharply.

Hermione and the rest of the class also regarded him carefully but didn't dare utter a word.

"Mr. Potter?" muttered the Umbitch.

"Its Duke Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin Professor." Harry said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge said flabbergasted.

"I mean no disrespect, I'm simply saying that since I refer to you with your formal title in this formal classroom environment, it is your duty as per school guidelines to refer to me in a formal fashion which by Wizarding customs involved my last name and title if present."

Umbridge looked visibly shaken but Harry didn't let the mask of innocence leave his face for minute as everyone shook in laughter.

"Well Duke Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin, what is it that you wish to ask?"

"Simply Professor Umbridge why aren't you following the school rules and Ministry instituted guidelines which clearly stipulate that core subjects of schooling curriculum – Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Potions and Defensive Against the Dark Arts – are to have at least half of every class period of practical assessment in order to best prepare students for their examinations whether OWL or NEWT-level." Harry said this all in one breath and Umbridge stared at him angrily.

"Are you telling me I am not following the rules?" Umbridge said venomously.

"Heavens no Professor, I am simply asking whether you plan on disregarding that rule as it was instituted for the betterment of the students. Also if you do then I suspect you have the express permission of Education Ministry Head, Madame Griselda Marchbanks' permission to do so, which you will, no doubt present to classes to clarify any future questions." Harry said sweetly, in the same sickly voice.

"I-I…" Umbridge spluttered.

"I assume you have not in that case." Harry said frowning, "Well Professor as you've so eloquently stated that you believe in the rules, we as a class whole-heartedly support the Ministry in this endeavour. We will uphold the rules by practicing defensive magic until you obtain permission from Madame Marchbanks to do otherwise, isn't that right class?" Harry said turning to everyone.

Most of the students (including at least half of the Slytherins) yelled in agreement.

Hermione stood up beaming at Harry and turned to Umbridge, "The spell in Chapter 1 is the stunner: Stupefy. Should we pair up and practice?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I think-" But Harry cut her off.

"Of course not Hermione!" harry said in mock indignation, "This is a very difficult spell and Madame Umbridge will teach it to us herself so that we know how it works, am I right Professor?" Umbridge nodded mutely, not understanding how she reached this position.

"I volunteer myself to be the partner of the esteemed Madame Under-Secretary." Harry said with heavy sarcasm and everyone giggled.

He stood up in front of Umbridge and bowed with his wand drawn.

Umbridge whipped out her wand and said to the class, "Watch and learn. Duke Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin, defend yourself." She said as she screamed in her shrill voice, "Stupefy!"

Harry smirked as the red light came hurtling towards him and he silently cast a special reflexive shield Hermione had taught him during the horcrux hunt.

The red stunner bounced of his shield and rebounded upon Umbitch whose triumphant grin faded instantly and she fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap.

As she fell unconscious, the entire class burst out laughing and Harry had to bite his lip to laugh himself.

He evervated Umbitch and she stared at him first dazed and then confusedly, followed by embarrassment and then raw anger.

"I'm sorry Professor; you probably didn't see it coming is all. Maybe next time?" He said offering his arm to help her up.

She looked like she was about to give him his infamous detention as she took his arm to stand up but the bell rang at that fated moment and Harry let her fall back to the ground as he withdrew his hand.

She fell to the ground again with a noticeable 'thump' and Harry stepped over, picked his bag, held Hermione's hand and walked out saying over his shoulder, "Until next time Professor, this class was fun!"

Umbridge just let out a pitful groan.

* * *

><p>An Oh well there we have it the truth of Hermione Dumbledore. Now he next question is when will Harry and Hermione confront Albus. Now before you asked why Harry didn't just order the Weasels away from him he wants to keep a down low. Fly under the rader until its time to strike.


	10. Love Hurts

Love Hurts

September turned to October and October to November.

Harry and Hermione bided their time and waited for the right moment to start the DA.

Umbridge was completely destroyed in her Defence Against the Dark Arts classes as after the incident with Harry became public knowledge, students openly questioned her right to ban practical applications of spells and she was left helpless.

When she approached Madame Griselda Marchbanks for permission to repeal the rule, she was shot down with some angry comments. Of course, The Howler was spreading all over the school and magical Britain giving blow by blow details of Umbridge's failures as a teacher. Even some pureblood families were troubled by the lack of good teaching and appealed to have her removed for someone more suitable.

Such was the state of Umbridge's affairs the day before she was declared Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Harry had through The Howler completely desiccated the warm and luxurious praise she got from the Prophet.

Within days the halls of the Ministry of Magic were flooded with angry parents demanding justification and Fudge was left fumbling like a goldfish caught out of water. When Madame Bones herself descended on Fudge with all her fury, Umbridge's position was repealed. She remained the Inquisitor for a total of two days.

Yet her ineptitude had greatly worried many students and by November, people were openly rebuking her and thinking of ways to arrange for private help.

Harry smirked when he overheard a similar conversation between Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott who were discussing how they were being tutored in defence over winter break.

That evening Harry approached Hermione as she sat by the fireplace reading and said, "Its time."

Hermione jumped of her seat and kissed Harry soundly, "Finally." She said.

* * *

><p>The very next day Harry made his way to Professor McGonagall's office, "Professor may I have a word?" He asked politely.<p>

McGonagall smiled genially at her student who had finally taken to his mother. He had performed a feat she deemed impossible even for Lily Evans by mastering everything there was to learn about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in one summer. Needless to say he had passed into the class without trouble. In fact he was excelling in all of his classes if her reports held true, even Severus was having a hard time tripping him up now.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She said curtly keeping up her strict and formal façade.

"I was wondering Professor if I could start a club for defence?" Harry asked innocently, giving her a full-blown puppy-dog look.

McGonagall couldn't resist but with a Herculean effort she asked, "Why do you seek the need for starting a defence club Mr. Potter?"

"Well Professor, many of the students, including myself, are for lack of a better word disturbed… by Professor Umbridge's method of teaching, she is incapable of explaining most of the theory that she assigns us to read and cannot perform most of the spells either. In light of this, a defence club would be great for students to be well-versed with the practical aspect of defensive training so they're prepared for whatever's out there." He concluded his little spiel with so much innocence that he was sure he would get an Oscar for his performance.

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully and said, "Although I never allow slander of my colleagues in front of me, I am disheartened to say that I agree with you and fully sanction your club, who will be heading it?"

Harry smiled, he loved when plans worked out for the best, "I will be Professor."

She looked at him a bit surprised, "What makes you think you can prepare students for heavy defence as you promise?"

"I faced Voldemort himself in my first year as a disjointed part of a Professor, I then killed a Basilisk in my second year, helped an escaped convict escape again on a hippogriff in my third, fought a dragon, merpeople and acromantula in a competition I did not want to be a part of and finally saw Voldemort resurrect himself and still lived to tell the tale. I think I have some skills." Harry said a bi ticily.

McGonagall looked at him surprised and nodded her head, "I… I never thought about all the things you've had to face…"

"To be honest Professor, as my Head of House, it was your duty to care for me but you didn't, and I hold nothing against you for your lack of aptitude. It is a necessary evil with inefficient people."

McGonagall looked at him sharply, "five points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for insulting a teacher."

"I see no insult Professor, I said the truth. If that is an insult to you maybe you should reconsider how high you rate yourself." He turned around and before stepping out of the door he said, "Thank you for sanctioning this and I will be asking Professor Flitwick to sponsor this club."

McGonagall sat heavily back in her chair as she reviewed the past five years in her mind, every year her little Lion had faced unquestionable challenges and he succeeded every time, but she had never even stopped to consider how he was coping or dealing with this. She had failed… Potter was right… McGonagall arched her back considerably and decided to have a long, overdue talking-to with the esteemed Headmaster, this is as far as she would let thing slip.

Harry marched back to his room after speaking to Flitwick who had been ecstatic to join in the defence club.

* * *

><p>Once in the common room, Harry pinned the advertisement Hermione had made for their Defence Association on the Common 'Common Room' Bulletin with a huge space for sign up.<p>

It indicated that a Defence Association headed by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would be starting for anyone between the years 4 to 7 and would be sponsored by Professor Flitwick.

He then walked out of the Common Room and made his way to the Lake where he was going to meet Luna. Over the past few months he had developed a deep friendship with the Ravenclaw girl. He stood up for her, fought for her and nearly even got the entire Ravenclaw House expelled when he forced her to talk about her problems to her Head of House. Professor Flitwick was enraged to say the least; he had never seen the tiny man exude so much anger. Needless to say, the Ravenclaws, the cream of the school, the smart and studious rule-followers was given the punishment of their lifetimes. Those who confessed to have bullied Luna were given six weeks of detention with Filch and 30 points from Ravenclaw apiece. Those who had not confessed were eventually caught one after the other and given detention with Filch and Snape for the rest of the year with 50 points form Ravenclaw apiece. To Harry's intense surprise and horror, Cho was not only one of the girls that tormented poor Luna, but had been heading the bullying since Luna's first year.

Yes, Luna Lovegood's life had changed considerably for the better since she shared a compartment with Harry Potter on the train.

As Luna sat under her favourite tree waiting for Harry to come down and join her, she thought about all the things that he had done for her. Every time she thought of him, there was a tense knot in her stomach and she felt herself blushing. Normally, she was cool and dreamy, seeing that as an easy escape to being the little scared girl that she was. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she was taken with Harry Potter and didn't know what to do about it.

'He definitely cares for me…' She thought absently, fighting with herself in this never-ending struggle, 'But he is so close to Hermione… Though he never really touches her or acts like there's anything going on there. They've always been close friends. He does feel something for me, for sure… He's always around, always taking care of me, always knowing exactly what to say… he does love me… That's the only answer.'

Luna straightened herself and brought the dreamy façade to full force when she heard Harry greeting her and sitting down beside her.

She smiled at him and deftly prevented the blush from rising to her cheeks when he smiled his brilliant smile at her.

"Hello Harry." She said distantly.

"Lovely to see you Luna." He said kissing her cheek and winking.

Luna smiled genuinely, letting her mask slip and she smiled at Harry with all her heart.

Harry loved to see Luna smile, it made her so real, instead of the dreamy look she always kept up. He loved he could make her feel comfortable enough to drop her mask if only temporarily.

"Tell me something Harry." She started hesitantly.

"Yes Luna?" He said kindly.

"Do you… would you… Is it possible that…" She sighed deeply, she had to get a hang on things; this was getting out of control.

Harry looked deeply in her protuberant blue eyes as she stared at the Hogwarts Lake, observing the crystal-like beauty of the shinning water.

"Harry, would you mind terrible if I did something?" Luna said still not looking at him.

"Harry just smirked and asked cheekily, "Oh and what would that be?" He wiggled his eyebrows as Luna looked at him and saw what momentarily left him speechless. Luna was blushing in a very-girly, un-Luna-like way.

"Um… Luna?" Was all he could manage as Luna Lovegood wrapper her arms around Harry Potter's neck and kissed him soundly. She pressed her lips to his and held on for dear life as she desperately kissed the man she loved.

Harry for his part was effectively shocked and didn't even realize he was responding to Luna's kiss. He was after all an honourable man and loved Hermione deeply but at the end of the day, he was a hormonal lad and didn't quite know what he was doing or getting himself into.

As their lips moulded and Harry deepened the kiss, the rational part of his brain screaming at him to stop, completely shut off and another part of his body began to act up and control his actions.

Harry and Luna kissed as they twirled on the grass, their tongues lashing for control and Harry finally realized that what he was doing was wrong; he had promised himself to another.

He stopped completely but Luna didn't even notice as she lost herself in the kiss.

Harry calmly pulled her off him and said, "I'm sorry Luna that was a mistake. I shouldn't have… We shouldn't have…"

"What do you mean Harry? You kissed me back… You can't deny there's something in your heart for me." She said in a monotone, her dreaminess coming up in full force to hide her sadness that was slowly ripping her heart apart.

"Yes Harry, what do you mean? You did kiss her back?" Came a strangled, accusing voice from the bushes.

A bushy haired girl, with deep hazel eyes that were burning with tears emerged and she stood in front of Harry with her arms crossed.

"Hermione… I… I…" He spluttered incoherently.

Hermione raised her hand to silence him and turned to Luna, "I do not blame you in the slightest Luna. I was coming down here to join the two of you as you studied but I got to see something totally different. We kept it hidden from everyone that we were dating for my safety but I don't think that thought even crossed his mind as he kissed you in broad daylight for anyone to see."

Luna looked at Harry with sharp, blue eyes, all dreaminess gone, "You've been dating her and you still kissed me back."

Harry bowed his head in defeat, "I don't know what I was thinking, hell I don't even know if I was thinking in the first place."

He turned to Luna in desperation and said, "Luna, you are very important to me and I do love you. As much as I'd like to say that I love you as a brother like I convinced myself before, I'm wrong, I love you but you aren't Hermione, you are and always will be very near and dear to my heart. But I love Hermione to the point of no return. If she left me, I would die Luna, no questions asked. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea."

He then turned to Hermione, got on his feet without breaking eye contact and hesitantly took her arm, "I'm sorry love, I made a mistake… It will never ever happen again."

Hermione snatched her arm away from him, she took several calming breaths and said, "You just kissed another girl in front of me, claimed that you love her and now want me to act as if nothing happened?"

"Hermione I…" He began his apology only to be stopped.

SLAP!

Harry's cheek burnt with the red remnant of Hermione's Granger's anger. Hermione finally let the tears fall turning away from him and walking away without another word.

Harry sat down dejectedly on the grass and looked on Hermione's retreating form, Luna followed suit.

"My my, I really have gotten you in a pickle haven't I?" She said sadly.

Harry waved his hand as if expending her apology, "It wasn't your fault Luna."

Luna sighed, "Of course it wasn't. But pity you love her, you are a really good kisser."

Harry looked at her surprised but Luna was unfazed.

"You love me Harry, but you love her more. I can live with that. I know that if ever she weren't in your life, you and I would have a future, which is good to know. I wasn't rejected, just not perfectly suited to you." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled easily.

Harry cracked a grin at her and shook his head in amusement, "Ah Luna… You never cease to amaze me."

Luna shrugged again as she got up and Harry got up too, "Give her time and perhaps a gesture that you love her and are sorry. She'll come around; she loves you too much to ignore you." Luna happily turned and was about to skip away when she turned one last time to face Harry.

Harry stopped in his tracks as he nearly bumped into Luna and they were inches apart.

Before he could stutter an apology Luna closed the gap between them and kissed him for a few seconds.

She broke away from him and licked her lips, "Yes, a wonderful kisser. Hermione sure is a lucky girl."

Harry just stared at her flabbergasted and muttered incoherently.

Luna waved her hand in a very similar way Harry waved his when she tried to apologize to him, "Think nothing of it, it was simply confirmation, so I know how good a kisser the next one should be if he wants to take your place in my heart as a lover."

Harry simply stared on as he watched Luna skip away, thinking intently how weird that girl truly was.

* * *

><p>In Ravenclaw Tower nobody dared to bother Luna Lovegood at this point. When she came in, she was skipping like her usual self but as she got into her room, they heard a loud, wailing sound. Luna was sad and angry (based on the sound of things shattering in the room) and nobody dared to tempt her.<p>

Luna fell on her knees as she looked around at the debris surrounding her, everything and every belonging she ever had was shattered in pieces around her. Luna was perched frustrated on her knees in the centre of this mass destruction as she reviewed the carnage neutrally with red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

She sighed and waved her wand putting everything back in place before she headed to the bathroom to clean her face. As she looked in the mirror she traced her lips where she had kissed Harry, then she violently brushed her teeth to get his sweet taste out of her mouth.

As she settled into bed for what she knew would be a troubled sleep she mused to herself, 'Mum was right, first love hurts like a bitch when it ends.'

Harry had tried fruitlessly all day yesterday to get Hermione to forgive him, or even to notice him. Yet when she herself kicked him out of the Library, he was running out of options. He did the best thing any man in his position would do: he ran to his closest female friend to ask for advice only to stop and remember that his closest female friend was the one insanely angry with him. He sighed and thought before coming up with another tactic.

* * *

><p>Harry went down to the Great Hall for dinner and sat down beside Hermione who was deftly ignoring him, immersing herself in a book. Seamus and Lavender were sitting across from them and looking oddly between Harry's forlorn expression directed at Hermione and Hermione's angry determination, avoiding him completely. Seamus and Lavender looked at each other uncertainly and shrugged, it wasn't their business after all.<p>

Harry sighed and looked at the two in front of him, a plan refining in his mind.

"Hey guys." He said jovially.

"Hey Harry." Lavender said kindly.

"Hey there mate." Seamus replied.

Harry sighed dramatically when Hermione still continued to ignore him.

"Something wrong Harry?" Lavender asked curiously.

And here we go operation Sorry phase 1 Thought Harry.

"Well, now that you mention it, so much is so wrong… I guess I am the world's biggest idiot." He said pretend-dejectedly.

"Why mate? What happened?" Seamus asked inquisitively.

"Well… There was this girl…" Harry just let that statement hang and saw some very amusing reactions.

Hermione slammed her book shut and looked at Harry murderously, finally giving him some attention. Lavender's eyebrows shot above her head and questions were rising to her lips by the millisecond. Seamus just looked dumbstruck and stuttered.

"A girl…?" Seamus asked.

"Is it that impossible for a fifteen-year-old to like girl Seamus? Or do you think I bat for the other team?" he asked good-naturedly.

Seamus broke into a mischievous grin, "Oh you would know now wouldn't you?"

Harry and Seamus wiggled their eyebrows at each other suggestively till Lavender squatted Seamus' arm and started her volley of questions, "What girl? Who is she? Is she a Gryffindor? Our year? Is she your friend?"

Harry felt Hermione grip his arm under the table in warning or a threat so Harry swayed his head dramatically, "Sorry no can do Lavender. I can't tell anyone till she forgives me. I made a huge, huge mistake and even after apologizing a million times, I can't make her forgive me. Any ideas?"

Lavender huffed in disappointment but realized it wasn't an explicit 'no', just a 'not yet'.

"Well, if I ever got really, really angry with my boy, he'd have to do something grand, especially for me, to make it up to me." Lavender said knowledgeably, "What about you Hermione?"

She looked at Hermione pointedly, who was unusually silent for a conversation involving Harry not getting something. If someone had taken the heart of Harry Potter, she was one of the prime suspects.

"Well… I would say… You should give her time… let her figure things out and make herself believe that you really are sorry." Hermione said not meeting Harry's eye.

Lavender sighed, "oh please Hermione, wasn't it you who talked about the big, white wedding, muggle style. The one who talked of her guy taking you by the arm and showing you off to the world like his greatest treasure? You're a big romantic and don't you deny it!"

Hermione blushed maroon and Harry nearly melted seeing her blush like that. He also mentally berated himself for not even trying to realize what Hermione wanted in a relationship. She was always, always there for him, unquestioningly, even against her better judgement. But was he ever there for her? Did he ever do anything for her? Well, things were about to change.

Hermione mumbled something about homework and left hurriedly and Harry turned to Lavender and Seamus grinning wildly. He had the perfect idea.

"Thanks guys, I think I know the best course of action." He said clapping his hands in finality.

"Well, who is it though?" Seamus asked sincerely.

"You'll know tomorrow at breakfast. In fact, spread the word around, Hogwarts will have its best attended breakfast tomorrow."

Before Harry even got up from his seat, Lavender squealed and said she had to find Parvati and something about all things females needed to know. She left and Harry followed suit at a leisurely pace. He quietly made his way down to the kitchens and shared a few words with the elves. He then proceeded to Fred and George who smiled knowingly when he told them about his plans regarding a certain bushy-beauty. The rest of the evening was spent in planning their assault on one Hermione Granger who would have to forgive Harry.

When Harry went to bed that night, he was nervous but determined, after all, he would do anything for his love to accept him back, come what may!

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry got up early and made his way to breakfast much before even some of the teachers. He had some last minute preparations to do and would not have anything bungle up his perfect plan.<p>

An hour later, an unusually large number of students came straddling in for breakfast. To Harry's intense surprise, even Ron was up early and was eyeing him warily. But he didn't give the youngest Weasley male any thought, today was all about Hermione. Harry waited tentatively, tapping his left foot impatiently as Hermione had still not appeared. Around thirty minutes before class started, nearly the entire school was present and there was some tension in the air. If Harry hadn't been so nervous, he would've wondered why McGonagall and Sprout were giving him encouraging smiles. The Gryffindor Gossip Queens did have far-reaching effects.

Finally, Hermione walked into the Great Hall cautiously, surprised by the unusually large crowd in the morning and increasingly nervous because all the talking died down as she made her way to the Gryffindor table beside Lavender who promptly covered the extra space between Parvati and her and forced Hermione to stay standing.

Harry nodded to Fred and George who waved their wands discreetly and music flared in the Great Hall. From somewhere in the background, a melody started playing that Harry knew was from Hermione's favourite song Beautiful Soul. Fred and George also silenced and stuck Ron and Ginny to their seats.

Harry stood at the head of the table and Hermione looked at him questioningly form the other end. Everyone in the Great Hall stared at the two with bated breath as the music escalated and then all the girls swooned.

Harry Potter sang, and he was brilliant!

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Hermione's mouth fell open along with several hundred others and Harry took a steady step towards her.

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

There were collective sighs of "awww"'s from the girls and muted shock from the boys.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah  
>Harry smiled widely and increased his pace towards Hermione who just stared at him in shock.<p>

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

He stopped halfway through Gryffindor table and looked at Hermione with all the love and sincerity he could muster.

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

There was a huge pause when he just stood there waiting for Hermione. He lowered his hands when she made no move to walk towards him as every eye in the Great Hall was fixated on him and his lonely disposition. She hadn't forgiven him…

What the hell was he thinking, dragging her into this kind of thing? She probably didn't even want to be the head of the attention. Of all people, he should know how terrible that feels. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

He turned away from her and his head bowed. Then he heard the voice that sounded sweeter than all music singing to him. He turned and located the source, Hermione who was 3 feet away.

"Harry I forgive you"

At Hermione's proclamation Harry ran forward and held her close and the two shared a short passionate kiss.

At this a burst of flowers fell just above Harry and Hermione as they kissed one last time in front of everyone and every person in the Great Hall: professor, student and elf broke into a thunderous applause. Even some students in Slytherin couldn't help but applaud.

Alone among them all, two redheaded students sat firmly in their seats and looked at the kissing couple in pure anger. They had been rejected and they hadn't digested it well enough.

Harry broke the kiss and looked at Hermione, her hair a basket of a multitude of flowers and rested his head on her forehead, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I love you, more than life itself. Knowing you were angry with me, I could barely live through yesterday. I need you Hermione, more than you can imagine."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and unable to say anything, kissed him while clutching to his shirt collar and didn't even let him breathe.

The applause died down as Professor McGonagall called out to the students to head to their classrooms as they had lessons to attend.

Harry probably didn't realize it as he was too busy staring into his lover's eyes, but every girl had eyes only for him and every guy wanted to strangle him for he would now be the standard to be met for all boyfriends.

* * *

><p>One lonely broken-hearted girl left the Great Hall quietly when the final burst of flowers was seen. Her dirty blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, though prominent went unnoticed by her Housemates as she left in a rush and hid herself behind a suit of armour, tears she could no longer control falling from her eyes.<p>

Luna Lovegood could take no more…

She heard footsteps of someone coming and quickly dried her eyes but for the life of her, she couldn't pretend not to care anymore.

She heard muffled laughter as whoever it was muttering only Harry Potter.

She cuddled herself behind the armour, praying to God that its not someone from Ravenclaw as she could definitely not handle being insulted today at this time.

The muffled laughter stopped abruptly and she knew she had been seen, she raised her head form her lap and protuberant blue met a warm hazel brown.

Luna was genuinely surprised and showed it and her visitor stared in surprise that he was seeing emotion from 'Loony' Lovegood.

"Hello Luna, it quite remarkable isn't it. How Harry can pull things off"

Luna was about to get up and run when she got one of her visions. Luna didn't know what these visions were but they were disturbingly accurate and always came true. She never showed signs of being a Seer but she knew she had the Sight in her blood and she assumed her blood was acting up now as she went through puberty. It was rare but not unheard of.

She saw a brief glimpse of what the future may hold, she was standing in front of Neville, with a stern expression on her face as he looked at her apologetically, they were much older. He said, "I'm sorry" and she smiled and kissed him. The vision changed and the two were facing each other again, This time Darco was standing there and said, "I'm sorry." And a green light shot out of his wand and all life was drained from Luna's intelligent blue eyes that sparkled no more.

Luna smiled at Neville as the implications of what she had seen sunk in, there was a reason she was not with Harry, because she was fated to be with Neville Longbottom and if not she would be killed by D

'Well', Luna thought, 'It's a start…'

"Hello Neville, it's nice to see you haven't changed much then again but then again it could just be the Nargles." She said serenely, a new hope in her soul for love.

Neville shook his head in confusion, "So why did you run out for Luna."

"Oh, no reason, well there is a reason it's because I'm just a heart-broken, confused teenager, the usual… What about you? What's got your panties in a knot?" She replied cheekily.

Neville looked at her with sympathy, "Luna don't worry it hurts now but one day you'll find someone ." He withdrew his hand from her shoulder, "I guarantee you that there's someone for you, no one deserves to be alone there entire life."

Luna just stared strangely at him "Why do you think that"

"Because I've got to have some hope that a loser like me will find a girl."

"Don't worry Neville one day you'll find your princess and I'll find my prince." With that she moved away from him as he looked at her with utter surprise. Before she walked away, she made a bold move and kissed Neville on the cheek.

He looked at her flabbergasted, ready to ask why but she was gone by then and his words were left unspoken.

Neville traced the kiss on his cheek absent-mindedly, loving the feel of it before shaking himself out of it.

'Strange is one word to describe her but what does she mean by it all…' He thought with amusement and shaking his head with a ghost of a smile on his face, he moved to Charms.

This exchange between the 'Ravenclaw Reject' and 'cowardly lion' went unnoticed as everyone was busy discussing the latest development between Harry and Hermione. They all swore they saw it coming and were surprised they hadn't noticed it before.

* * *

><p>After retreating from the great hall Hermione pulled Harry into a broom closet and while Harry had hopes of being snogged within an inch of his life, Hermione however had different idea in store.<p>

"Ok Harry you bought yourself a chance to talk and tell me why I saw you kissing Luna and you returning said kiss" Hermione said angrily eyes glaring.

"But Hermione you said you forgave me in the great hall" Replied a very confused Harry.

"That was a heat of the moment, moment and you're wasting your chance." Hermione shot back.

"I don't know what to say Hermione to you to make you forgive me, I tried trying to serenade you in the great hall and I thought I had your forgiveness but I was mistaken. I'm sorry that I haven't given any of what you want in a relationship." Harry said sadly looking down at the floor.

Hermione's eyes softened "Harry look at me it's okay it's just that I don't know if I can trust you anymore because I'm worried about what may happen next. That song bought you a second chance at this and please Harry don't make me regret it because I don't think I could see you kiss another girl and not hate you. Harry I know I'm not pretty like all the other girls so if you don't want me to be your girlfriend just tell me." Hermione said sadly tears marring her face as they ran down her cheeks Harry was in shock he didn't know what to say "That's what I thought" Hermione said as she turned to open the door.

Harry had other ideas he grabbed Hermione's hand and spun her around to face him. "You say you're not pretty, it's true you're not pretty your beautiful. I thought that the song proved that I'm not after you for your beauty I'm after you for who you are as a person. The incident with Luna was a mistake my heart and brain all screamed that it was wrong but my body just wouldn't listen. I'm truly sorry for all the hurt and pain I caused you. Hermione I love you with all my heart. If you take my love, multiply it by infinity and take it to the depths of forever you still only have a tiny glimpse at how much I love you."

"Oh come here you soppy part" Hermione said as she roped him in for a kiss.

Harry and Hermione sat companionably in Charms together and Professor Flitwick gave them a wide smile when they entered hand in hand and sat down together.

Before class started Flitwick came up to them and congratulated them on their amazing voices and even better performance. They blushed and nodded in thanks.

Everyone shot looks at Harry and Hermione throughout the lesson but they remained blissfully unaware, immersed completely in each other.

After class ended, Harry and Hermione left for Transfiguration only to be stopped by one Draco Malfoy and his angry quarrel with the infamous redheaded nuisance.

"Face it Weasley, they dumped you, or were you blind in the morning?" Malfoy said humourlessly.

"They're not!" Ron's face was red with anger, "They will NOT be! Hermione is mine!"

"Ronald Weasley! What are you talking about?" Harry ground out angrily.

Ron turned and looked between his angry expression and Hermione and his joint hands and made an uncharacteristically animalistic growl, "What the hell was that today Harry? You know about how I feel for Hermione?"

"And she doesn't return those feelings." Harry shot back.

"Ron, I made my thoughts and opinions clear to you when you approached me in the Library, do you really want me to repeat that answer in front of everyone and risk yourself being late to your next class?" Ron immediately hid his 'delicates' when he heard Hermione speak.

His intent did not waver though.

Hermione told Harry to go on and that she needed to handle this herself. Harry, very reluctantly left and he could distantly hear the shouting match between the two former best friends. Whether he liked it or not, he actually was happy that they were no longer friends with the betraying Weasleys. In fact, he had some innovative ideas about how to order them around. Though the twins needed to be exempted as they had won Harry's trust. He would test them out soon enough to make sure though.

"Happy you took away the Weasel's mudblood Pot-head?" Came Malfoy's drawling voice from behind.

Harry turned angrily but reigned in his temper.

"At least I have a girl Malfoy, unlike yourself. And why is it you are constantly badgering me, forcing to get my attention? Are you so starved for male attention Malfoy? What are you, gay?" Harry teased and Malfoy turned stoic.

"How dare you?" He growled out.

"Take it easy mate, it was just an observation. Nothing to get defensive about. Either way, I needed to talk to you and since the opportunity has presented itself…" Harry had planned this out to get Draco out of his father's clutches before it was too late. He pulled out the official letter he had written for Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and handed it to Draco.

"This is for your mother, do owl it to her as it is impossible for me to send it to Malfoy Manor for some reason. I would advise you to not try to read it, it is meant only for her as part of my House." Harry chided gently.

"Excuse me? Is this a joke?" Draco asked dangerously.

"Joke? Heavens no. As Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, it is my duty to speak to the daughters of my family and I needed to have a word with her. Do pass it on as by not doing so, you are insulting the Head of Black Family, Malfoy vassal, and I can duel you to death for it." Harry said sternly before picking up his books and leaving.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly and woe-behold, Ronald Weasley had severed all ties with Harry and Hermione after their shouting match ended Ron with a startling pain in his pelvic bone courtesy of Hermione Granger. Hermione refused to tell him the details of the argument but she guaranteed him that any revenge he wished to exact on Ron would be futile, he had paid, dearly.<p>

Two days later, in the evening, Harry put on his best robes and under-attire for battle and left with Hermione to the Great Hall.

On the notice on the Bulletin Board, everyone was asked to assemble outside of the Great Hall as they would be practising there due to the sheer number of sign-ups.

Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Professor Flitwick and the talking died down. Harry suspected every student from 4th to 7th years from three Houses and even some Slytherins were currently in the Great Hall.

Harry approached the stage and asked everyone to settle down.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I started this Defence Association so that we can adequately prepare for our exams and be ready for anything that faces us beyond the walls of Hogwarts. I know many of you do not believe that Voldemort," there were several gasps at the name, "is back, but I assure you he is. You can believe it or not but all training here is preparation for a time of struggle and we will be learning spells for you to protect yourselves and others around you. Muggleborns and Half-blood students know better than anyone how dangerous this is for them and so I advise them the most to work hard, for dark times lie ahead."

There was complete silence in the Hall and even Flitwick looked at him with awe as he spoke.

"We will be dividing you into three groups: Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced. If you are a Beginner, which I guarantee you, a lot of you will be, then fret not as you are here to improve and become better with your Defence skills. There will be a practical assessment for all three groups at the end of every, on the basis of which we decide whether to move you on or not. To decide which group you belong to, I want you all to turn to the person next to you and when I blow the whistle, duel. Hermione, Professor Flitwick and I shall be walking around and observing you, making decision on your placements."

Everyone nodded and turned to the person to their sides and got into duelling stances.

Hermione spoke, "No severely harmful hexes or jinxes, nothing that causes permanent damage, the only thing allowed are Stunners, Disarming and Shield spells. If you do not follow the rules, the answer is simple, you leave or we make you leave."

"Alright" Harry clapped his hands, "One, two, three… Duel!" He blew the whistle and a mad rush of lights could be seen.

Harry and Hermione calmly made their way around the arena and surveyed those duelling. It took lesser time than Harry expected and he stopped them after twenty minutes while Flitwick and Hermione sorted the groups.

"Alright, you guys did great! The Professor and Hermione are sorting the lists as we speak. If you see your name on the magically magnified list above Professor Flitwick, approach him and you will be a Beginner. If your name is over Hermione, go there and you will be an Intermediate. Finally if your name is on the list above me, come here as you are part of the newest Advanced Group.

As he finished speaking, three large lists sprung up and the students in the Hall divided and went to their respective teachers. Flitwick was ecstatic at the opportunity of teaching the basics of duelling to so many students, which was about two-thirds of the assembled students. The rest of them headed to Hermione and the eight remaining, went towards Harry.

Harry was a bit surprised with the result but hid it well, he was happy to see he had students from all four Houses as it would be hugely beneficial.

In front of him stood: Blaise Zabini, a seventh year named Ian Thomas, Justin Finch-Feltchy, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, Susan Bones and… Draco Malfoy

"Good to see you all here. You were all amazing out there." Harry said, "You guys are the Advanced Group of this Defence Association. We will be training you to the best of our ability to make sure you are prepared. The Advanced Group shall be meeting on a separate day, every Thursday evening that is, from everyone else, and as more and more people get to the Advanced Level, this group of eight should expand further."

"What makes you think you can train us Potter?" Blaise asked neutrally.

Harry smiled, "Why don't you turn up on Thursday and test it out for yourself? If you want, we can start with a duel between you and me and the you can decide whether to stay or leave if we are beneath you."

Blaise nodded his acceptance of the challenge.

Soon everyone filed out except Draco. Flitwick and Hermione shepherded students back to their dorms as Harry and Draco talked.

"Why did you do it Potter?" Draco asked, no contempt or sneer in his tone.

"I don't really know. Hermione calls it my 'saving people' complex, I personally felt you could be a worthy ally as much as a formidable enemy. Having you as an ally would be more beneficial." Harry answered cheerfully.

Draco raised his aristocratic eyebrow in question, "What makes you think I'd be an ally after nearly five years of endless fighting?"

Harry shrugged unfazed, "Better a neutral bystander than an enemy."

"Thank you… Lord Black." Draco nodded and turned to leave.

"You know Draco, the offer to be a Black is open to you as it was given to your mother. She is now Narcissa Black, she accepted the proposal as soon as she got the official binding contract in the letter, allowing her to return to the House of Black and divorce the House of Malfoy. Unfortunately, this rendered you a bastard and I am offering you the opportunity to rectify this." Harry said calmly.

Draco turned and nodded, "I'll think about it."

"That is all I ask." Harry answered.

Hermione hugged Harry after Draco left.

"That was a great lesson love. What were you discussing with Mal- Draco?" She said correcting herself.

Harry looked on Malfoy's retreating figure and muttered so only he could hear, "Trying to bring home a wayward child."

An/ I would like to thank a couple of people who have been constant reviewers of this story and help me rectify any mistakes I make

Red Phoenix Dragon

Starboy454

Tell me what you think about this chapter as it feels wrong to me If people don't like it I may change it.

Ok its offical I had this chapter finished up monday night and Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in as such I had to wait until today to post this update, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer.

Jesse Mccartney/beautiful soul his song not mine. Harry Potter and the rest J.K's not mine.


	11. The Lies of Dumbledore

The truth of Dumbledore

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Beginner's Session of the DA<p>

Harry stood at the front of the Great Hall with Hermione and Flitwick. It was 5.55 PM and most of the students were already assembled in, eager to prove themselves.

At 6 PM sharp, the doors to the Great Hall closed, and Harry spoke the assembled students that were a little over fifty in number. Most of the Beginners were fourth-years and fifth-years, including Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and even Ronald Weasley, although there were some sixth and seventh year students who looked unsure and a bit embarrassed.

"I know some of you may feel embarrassed and even a bit out of place, being put into the Beginner's group, but I assure you that no ill-intent was pointed to anyone specifically."

Ron snorted comically but Harry continued undeterred.

"We shall be teaching you and making you master, this week and the next, six simple offensive charms: expelliarmus, stupefy, levicorpus, tellententia, reducto and Rectumsempra. This will be complemented with five defensive ones: protego, refleximo, mirririo, expulsio and my personal favourite, protego maximus. After that, you will learn duelling stances, performances and techniques in the third. In the fourth week, we will test you individually and give you a preliminary score as well as areas where you can work on. During the weekend of the same week, you will have a special test designed to see, how well you have mastered, the beginning and basics of duelling. Based on your performances there, you will either be bumped up to Intermediate or continue to learn and practice harder as a Beginner. Any questions?" Harry finished confidently looking calmly at the enraptured audience.

A lone hand of Michael Corner went up.

"Yes Michael, isn't it?" Harry asked politely.

Michael nodded and even though a bit uncomfortable at so many people staring at him he persisted, "You said You-Know-Who was back in the last meeting… How can we believe you?"

Harry looked at him sceptically but answered nonetheless, "I have testified this and would willingly do this under Veritaserum but no one is interested in hearing the truth. Dumbledore himself has acclaimed to the fact. If you're here to try and get a good story out of me about what happened during the tournament last year, then leave immediately."

Nobody left and Harry nodded.

"Now if there are no further questions-"

"What are you playing at Potter?" Came the angry call from the back.

Harry's head snapped in the direction of the voice and Zacharias Smith stood tall and strong, "You can't just drop a bombshell like 'You-Know-Who is back' and then just not say anything."

Before Harry could reply, Hermione spoke up, quite scarily in Harry's opinion, "Well Smith, Harry hasn't come here to speak to you or anyone else for that matter about what happened. He's here to help you survive. If you think you are too good for the guy that bested You-Know-Who himself on multiple occasions, then you are completely free to leave."

Zacharias bit his tongue to prevent himself from lashing out at Hermione for he knew he needed the help. He just nodded and huddled back in the crowd, deciding to gain knowledge first and judge later.

Harry turned back to the now sombre students, "There will be no homework, per say, you are all free to practice and improve on you skills on your own time, in fact it is advised. If you don't however, it will be your loss. You will not be penalized in anyway whilst you attend this club, neither for absence nor lack of improvement. Though if you disrupt proceedings for those who care to improve you will be booted and never be readmitted so think twice before you attempt that."

Seeing everyone accepting and some looking relieved that they have no homework Harry decided it was time to start the lesson of the day, "Today we will be learning the spells Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Levicorpus, Protego, and Refleximo."

Harry then went on to quickly explain the theory behind each of the spells and when finished he asked the students to turn to their Duelling partners and on blowing of the whistle, duel!

The whistle blew and shouts of different spells could be heard as various coloured lights flew across the room. After ten minutes of duelling, Harry blew the whistle again and the duelling stopped.

He then turned to everyone and smiled, "that wasn't half-bad but I would like you all to try something different." He was trying an experimental part of magic that Hermione and he had been working on for a while but decided to give it try.

"I want you to think about the result of the spell you want to cast rather than the words and wand movements."

People looked at him nonplussed and Harry smiled. He moved forward and stood in front of Dean.

"Dean, I want you to perform Stupefy, like you normally do, thinking of the spells and wand movement on me." He said it calmly but the dumbfounded look on Dean's face made him giggle nonetheless.

Finally Dean did as he was told. A red light of Stupefy headed Harry's way, which Harry deflected with a lazy Protego.

"Now Dean, I want you to focus on the result: seeing me unconscious due to your spell's success. I want you to concentrate on your magic and shoot it at me with all your force while thinking about me falling and nothing else."

Dean nodded and concentrated for a second. He opened his eyes, pointed his wand and said silently, "Stupefy". A blood red light shot form Dean Thomas' wand and Dean himself was thrown off his feet due to the sheer impact of his spell. Harry had to literally hold up his shield for several seconds before the onslaught finally ended.

Everyone looked stunned and Dean looked between his wand and Harry several times with a bemused expression.

Harry smiled and clapped his hands.

About fifty dummies appeared in the room in front of the students.

"Choose a dummy and practice when I blow the whistle, then when I blow it again, switch to a different offensive spell. Begin!"

With that Harry, Hermione and Flitwick walked between students and helped improve their stances and postures and taught them better fighting techniques.

When class got over, Flitwick came and congratulated Harry on his novel way of using powerful magic.

Harry simply shrugged, "Hermione and I came up with it together sir. We're glad it worked."

After Flitwick left excitedly, Hermione kissed Harry and looked at him lovingly, "That was brilliantly done Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes, Hermione cottoned on immediately, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry sighed and looked at his love lovingly, she never missed a single thing, "I'm worried 'Mione."

Hermione raised her eyebrow worriedly, "About what?"

"Something's coming Hermione, I know it is, I just can't seem to get an idea of what it is." He sighed dejectedly and Hermione hugged him.

"Whatever it may be Harry, we'll face it together." She said finally.

Harry stayed in her arms for a while before pulling back and kissing Hermione fully on the lips, "What would I do without you Hermione?"

"Make a mess of things for one." She said cheekily and Harry broke into a real grin.

"Come on, we have homework to do…" She said dragging him by the arm as Harry groaned.

* * *

><p>Luna frowned as she gazed down upon her herbology homework for the life of her she just didn't get it . It kinda followed the pattern of her life she just didn't know what to do anymore. There was only one bright spark in her otherwise dreary life. Neville Longbottom, who was supposed to meet her here 5 minutes ago.<p>

"Hello Luna how's your day being" asked Neville.

Luna smiled maybe just maybe she could find her prince after all.

* * *

><p>Intermediate Session of the DA<p>

"Excellent work people, please aim and fire, that is a key to success." Harry said loudly for everyone firing at the rotating wheel could hear.

There were about fifteen people in the Intermediate session and they all looked fierce and ready to attack. Cho Chang had a fierce determination and Harry was more than a little scared to even approach her.

Hermione eased him of that fear as she went to Cho and helped improve the older girl's stance and stamina.

Harry walked around and noted that Seamus had extremely strong spells and had taken to the new way of casting spells extremely well. If Seamus continued the way he was going, he would definitely become Advanced level within the month.

Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass were a surprise to Harry as they both exceeded all expectations and were performing admirably. They each had shot down six targets of their rotating wheels and with each failed attempt their aim was only improving.

The others were moving at a sluggish pace but Harry was sure they would improve nonetheless. Angelina Johnson was having a lot of difficulty controlling her magic as she performed it Harry's way but was extremely happy that her wheel had to be replaced three times because she burnt it down every single time.

Yes, Harry was quite impressed.

After another ten minutes Harry stopped the Intermediate wizards and asked them to pair up, one attacking, the other shielding.

They had even taught them several new shield charms that could be used to best counter the offensive spells.

After another hour and a half of intense duelling and practicing, the Intermediate wizards and witches and their trainers were exhausted beyond measure.

At 9 PM, Harry asked them to leave after congratulating them on a job well done.

Flitwick left after bidding them good night and Harry turned to Hermione with a thoughtful expression, "I have an idea 'Mione."

"Yes love?" She was immediately alert.

"We need to expand the membership of our 'little foxes', right?" He said tentatively and Hermione eyes widened as she caught onto his meaning.

"Are you suggesting…?" She began.

"Only the ones we trust." He answered before she could finish her question.

Hermione looked pensive for a few seconds as she considered his words and decided that Harry did make sense.

"I think I agree Harry." She answered.

Harry smiled and kissed her, "I love you so much 'Mione."

Hermione smiled back and kissed him, "Of course you do."

* * *

><p>Thursday, 11 AM, Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom<p>

Neville stood alone in a corner of the classroom as Umbridge made all the OWL level students practice the Tickling Charm. Neville assumed that it was one of the few charms she could manage herself and it was first year charm for God's sakes!

He drove all thoughts of Umbridge out of his mind as he concentrated on the result he wanted. He wanted to create the perfect reflexive shield.

Umbridge came up to him and creased her brows in annoyance. Longbottom was not concentrating on the lesson, again!

"Stupefy!" She yelled to catch Neville off-guard. Neville instinctively felt the offensive magic rush towards him and concentrated with all his might on a shield and yelled,

"Pertgo!"

A translucent white shield sprang up in front of Neville as Umbridge's stunner bounced off of it harmlessly and was redirected back at Umbridge. She was so not prepared to deal with that.

With a loud bang, the stunned form of Dolores Umbridge fell to the ground and everyone stopped to look at the caster. Every Ravenclaw and Gryffindor student present there was stunned to say the least.

Harry grinned at Neville and began clapping his hands and soon everyone followed.

Neville was too stunned to speak.

Harry clapped his back and said, "Excellent work Neville! That was bloody brilliant!"

Neville smiled and whooped.

After class Neville happily made his way to Transfiguration. Even Umbridge's detention could not deter him from being happy.

As he was walking, he bumped into a young witch.

"Watch where you're going Longbottom!" Came an angry call.

Neville looked up sheepishly to apologize but found himself dumbfounded in the face of the ice-beauty in front of him. Daphne Greengrass.

"Um… I… I…" He spluttered incoherently.

Daphne simply swished her beautiful, long blonde hair in annoyance and walked away, leaving a completely swamped Neville Longbottom in her wake.

* * *

><p>Thursday, 1 PM, Great Hall at lunchtime<p>

Daphne Greengrass sat with her best and only friend Tracey Davis at the Slytherin table. While sitting there, they were both eyeing a particular green-eyed wizard with a lot of interest.

"What do you think Trace? Can we break him?" Daphne asked conversationally, never letting her gaze falter from Harry.

Tracey followed her gaze and replied casually, "Not a chance Daph. He's taken, quite obviously, with Granger. There's nothing really we can do about that. I suggest setting sights for those closer to his camp for protection. He's fiercely loyal and protective of those he considers family."

Daphne considered her words, "Weasleys?"

Tracey shook her head in negative, "Other than that being completely disgusting, you should see the way he gives his best friend, well ex-best friend now, the cold shoulder. He prefers to think that Ronald and Ginevra simply don't exist."

Daphne looked at the Gryffindor table closely and noted the people sitting around Harry. There was Granger obviously who was draped underneath his hand. Then there was the odd Lovegood girl; funny Potter would have her around. Then again, Potter was a funny wizard. She looked on and saw Seamus Finnagan, no, too simple-minded for her likes and a half-blood to boot. Lavender Brown; too much of a gossip queen and involved with the Thomas fellow who also was crossed from her list. Daphne wasn't against lesbian relations, she didn't mind being a pretend-lover of a girl if it got her what she wanted. Then there were the Patil girls, nah, twins were always tricky.

At that moment, a slightly round, determined boy entered the Great Hall and sat beside Harry who welcomed him with a huge smile and a wave.

Daphne found her man.

"I think I have the perfect choice Trace." She said with slight excitement.

Tracey looked up from her meal and spotted the Potter group and looked questioningly at Daphne, "Who?"

Daphne sighed dramatically and leaned forward, getting a perfect view of her prey, "Neville Longbottom."

Tracey choked on her food and after heavy breathing she swallowed and looked at Daphne incredulously, "Are you serious!"

Daphne smiled and looked at Tracey with a raised eyebrow, "Desperate times call for desperate measures my dear Tracey."

With that Daphne returned to her meal and Tracey shook her head in defeat.

* * *

><p>Thursday, 6 PM, Great Hall<p>

Advanced Session of the DA

Harry approached the eight students and nodded to Blaise, he had not forgotten his commitment to start the meeting with a duel.

Flitwick raised a duelling platform in the centre of the Hall and both wizards got on either side.

Flitwick then stood in between them and spoke as referee, "State your claim."

Blaise answered neutrally, "The real knowledge about what happened that night in the graveyard and Potter's admittance of inferiority to the House of Zabini."

People around looked surprised except Draco Mal…eh, Draco and Luna Lovegood who seemed to be stealing glances at each other.

Flitwick nodded and turned to Harry, "State the rules."

Harry smirked, "Everything goes."

Every student and Flitwick looked at Harry with raised eyebrows while even Blaise let his calm, collected mask slip for just a second.

Flitwick nodded once again and asked them to take ten steps, as they walked Flitwick stated the basic duelling rules, "Fire on three," as he eloquently put it.

When Harry and Blaise took the required amount of steps, they turned and faced each other.

Flitwick clapped his hands and said, "One… Two… Three!"

"Terentino!" yelled Blaise.

"Stupefy!" came Harry a second later.

Harry jumped away from the yellow light that was hurtling in his direction and he saw Blaise hastily erect a shield to protect himself.

"Incarcerous!" Harry said barely above a whisper.

The spell broke through Blaise's shield and bound him in tight ropes.

Blaise struggled against them as Harry sent a full body-bind his way. Blaise concentrated and pointed his magic outwards in all directions; the ropes turned into ribbons and Blaise deftly broke them and casted pergto.

Harry's body-bind came charging back at him and Harry created a special duel-specific shield that absorbed the attack rather than fought. Harry then concentrated his strengths in consolidating the power in the shield and supplying more to it.

Blaise took Harry's staunch posture as an indication that part of the body-bind had indeed struck him and responded with the most magically-exhaustive spell he knew.

"Fieremont Franchisment!"

With that spell, a large dragon of fire flapped its fiery wings and flew towards Harry.

Seeing the oncoming beast of fire, Harry redoubled the power of his shield.

The fire-dragon clashed into the shield and thrashed against it mercilessly, Harry continued to power it with all his might. Soon the dragon made a roar of defeat and dissipated completely, its energy being absorbed completely by the shield.

Harry then turned towards Blaise as a new idea struck him.

With his feet still shaking, Harry pointed his wand at Blaise and said, "Funnelmiento Protego Expulsio!"

Harry incredible shield that was glowing golden turned into a funnel, with its outer end faced at Blaise. The golden funnel then rotated on an invisible axis by an entire 180 degrees, such that its huge end faced Harry and the pointed end faced Blaise. With a rapid succession, a golden light shot out of the funnel's end blasted towards Blaise.

Blaise now partially,recovered from his severe magical exhaustion, cast the strongest shield he knew. He had no idea what the hell Potter was throwing at him.

"Protego Maximus!" A large dome-shaped shield erupted in front of Blaise as the golden beam impacted upon it. Then Blaise knew he had lost because the beam, unlike most offensive attacks was not targeting Blaise from all directions, but was concentrated on a very specific region. No sooner did the beam break through the shield, creating a small rupture in the awesome dome than it penetrated through and struck Blaise squarely in the chest, who no longer had the energy to run or hide.

The entire beam went through Blaise who screamed pitifully and fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Hermione and Susan yelped in fear at the sheer strength of Harry's magic.

Flitwick raised his hand with determination and announced, "Duke Evans-Potter is the winner; he may exact the same conquest over Mr. Zabini, scion of the House of Zabini."

Harry nodded at Flitwick who after his announcement rushed to Blaise's side and enervated him. Blaise had been knocked out, knocked out bad!

After administering several pepper-up potions, the Advanced Session of the Defence Association finally started.

Harry looked at the students and spoke calmly, "I hope that answers any questions regarding what we'll be doing in these Advanced Sessions. You guys are basically the strongest and I would like to congratulate Blaise for an excellent duel."

Hermione stepped forward, "you will all be in pairs of two and we all will duel against each other at the same time, the last pair of person standing will be the winner."

Harry smiled as he placed an arm around Hermione's waist, "Hermione and I will be joining you. We believe there is no spell or tactic we can teach you so we will become better ourselves by duelling with you. You can choose your partners."

Blaise considered Harry's words and decided his best bet was to get the best partner to increase his chances at defeating Harry and overcoming his humiliation. He looked around and spotted Susan Bones. Not a bad choice, she was strong and well-connected and more than anything else determined to win no matter what.

Before Blaise could ask her Justin Finch-Fletchy made it there and she happily complied. Blaise looked away chagrined. He saw the infamous Gryffindor twins paired, obviously. That left Malfoy, the Ravenclaw Prefect, Thompson, and the Lovegood girl. Well his choice was clear.

"Draco, partners?" He asked and Draco looked at him as if breaking from a distraction.

"Sure." He drawled and joined.

Thompson turned with annoyance to the fourth-year from his House whom everyone hated and who was the cause for Ravenclaw not having a chance of winning the House Cup this year. The fact that it was their bullying that caused this made no entry into his brilliant Ravenclaw mind.

"Guess you are with me Lovegood. Try to not get in the way." He sneered at her.

Luna smiled serenely and nodded. In reality she was more than a little miffed that she didn't get a person she liked.

Harry looked at the partnerships closely, he was sad to see that all the Houses had stuck with each other even if they weren't perfectly suited for each other. Based on his observations, he knew that both Draco and Blaise were heavily offensive attackers, making their defensive extremely overlooked and he would take heavy advantage of that. Justin was a moderate balance of offensive and defensive magic but Susan was purely a shield in human form. That might cause problems for them for if someone broke through her shields, their team would shatter. Thompson and Luna were a terrible match and the worst of the lot as far as Harry could tell. Luna was cold and lethal in whatever form of magic she did but Thompson was far too aggressive for their abilities to mix. The twins were the only ones whom Harry thought complemented each other.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Hermione asked conversationally as they got into duelling stances.

"Their partnerships are too weak, well, most of them." Harry answered in full-battle mode.

"They will learn that themselves, it is not something we can spoon-feed them." Hermione answered neutrally.

Flitwick stood at the back and nodded at Harry and Hermione, he then raised his hands and said loudly and clearly, "Assume battle stances, BEGIN!"

A volley of curses headed in all directions.

The twins fought bravely by each other sides, switching between offence and defence as the need arose. They both were very open with their attacks, not concentrating on a specific target but more concentrated on hitting any target. Ten minutes into the duel, George was putting up a courageous front as Hermione mercilessly attacked their duo while Harry fired curses at Zabini and Malfoy. Fred finally found a hole in Susan's artful and innovative defence and shot through it, striking Justin squarely on his chest. Justin fell onto the floor and as Fred turned around to help George against Hermione, he was struck at the back of his head with a stunner from Zabini that went wayward as it missed Harry.

George knew that with Fred falling, he didn't have much time left, he threw several strong curses back at Hermione who was blocked with one of the strongest reflexive and mirroring shields George had ever seen. George was soon faced with a volley of curses, some of them his own as he too fell to the tender mercies of unconsciousness.

Susan was standing alone, knowing full well that her lack of offensive prowess would be her downfall. She needed someone who could handle that for she was a living shield, as she liked to call herself. Luna and Ian, who wisely avoided confrontation till someone fell entered the field and descended upon the lonely Hufflepuff. They threw a myriad of jinxes and curses at her and finally, after five minutes of endless struggle, they broke through her seemingly impenetrable defence and knocked her out.

Luna then pushed Ian out of the way of the incoming stunner from Zabini.

He looked at her angrily, "I could have handled it Loony!"

Draco who was fiercely involved in a battle of wits with Harry as Blaise entertained Hermione heard the comment and was shaken to his very toes.

He immediately shot an extremely strong fogging curse at Harry that confused both Gryffindors; he then left Blaise standing and ran to Ian and Luna. Without even thinking about his actions, he shot every possible magick he could think of at Ian who blocked him completely. Losing his temper completely, Draco shot a mad cutting hex at Ian that broke Ian's shield in half. Before Ian could come up with a suitable defence, Luna threw up a reflexive shield that sent back Draco's stunner and Draco ducked to get out of the way. Blaise, realizing that for some mad reason, Draco wanted to go after the Ravenclaws even though they had the Gryffindors teachers at their tender mercies decided to follow Draco, knowing full-well he couldn't handle Potter alone, let alone Potter and Granger simultaneously.

Blaise ran to Draco's defence and shot several powerful shield breakers at Thompson which decimated his shields, Draco followed up with a the most powerful stunner he could conjure that broke through Ian's hastily produced protego and stunned him. He was so happy that he didn't even notice when Hermione struck down Blaise and Luna shot a stunner at Hermione, which Harry blocked.

Luna was surprised that Draco came to her defence. But now she had a choice to make: either try and fight off Harry and Hermione alone while trying to keep off Draco, or pair up with Draco and have a real shot at taking down the Gryffindor duo. Her choice was made.

"Draco shield!" Was all she said as Draco sprung to her side and erected a powerful Mirroring shield. Harry decided to take the offensive and attacked with several Shield destroying hexes that he knew from the hunt for horcruxes form the previous timeline.

As the shield faded, he noticed Hermione weakening against Luna's unbelievable array of spells and decided to end it quickly. Harry conjured several broken pieces of debris around them into darts and then levitating them; he shot them at Draco and Luna's shield.

Harry knew that Draco's Mirroring Shield was hyper-effective against spells' energies but it was weak like glass in the face of real items being hurled its way. The darts broke through the shield, shattering it into several pieces. Draco did the first thing that came to his mind; he threw himself over Luna and shielded her from majority of the impact.

Luna was even more surprised by this gesture, but before going down with Draco, she shot two powerful stunners at Harry and Hermione. The first one, directed at Harry, broke through Hermione's two-person shield and the second one struck its target as Hermione fell to the floor, unconscious. Harry taking advantage of his opponents' disposition, shot several stunners in their direction and the two of them, already on the floor, were knocked unconscious.

Harry stood triumphant, seeing everyone round him and chuckled in black humour. It reminded him of the scene of Hogwarts after the Final Battle.

Flitwick clapped his hands maniacally and congratulated Harry; the two of them then enervated everyone else.

Hermione was quite annoyed that she got hit but Harry assured her that his victory is her victory and she smiled, finally.

"That was amazing guys, though I think you guys would agree that some of your partners may not have been the best choices. If we can, Hermione and I have some suggestions." Most of those who fell were not as happy as Draco and Luna for having survived till the end and were looking for any outlet to improve themselves.

Hermione came forward and spoke to the twins first, "We observed you two and we admit you two are brilliant for each other." They smiled but that faded and they spoke up.

"That's great and all to hear Hermione." Said Fred or was it George.

"But it still doesn't explain why we lost?" Said the other.

Harry answered, "You were all over the place. Having multiple targets is great if you hit them at the right time, otherwise, like in a real duelling scenario like this one, you end up inviting the wrath of several duellers who descend upon you together. You can't survive them all after all."

They nodded.

Hermione then turned to Susan and Justin, "Susan, your defensive abilities are beyond excellent but you need to be more offensive if you are on your own. Also Justin, you have an excellent balance between offence and defence but you need to work on making them stronger."

They nodded then looked at each other as if in silent discussion.

Susan spoke, "I believe Justin would agree with me that we don't exactly make the best of partners, I need someone with better offensive skills as I can alone handle defence."

Justin spoke conceding, "Susan's great but I need to pair with someone who is balanced like me so we can switch between positions, giving the other time to recuperate and think."

"That's exactly what we think." Harry said, "Professor any suggestions."

The diminutive teacher had a thoughtful expression before he answered, "I believe I have the perfect solution. Ms. Bones would do fine with Mr. Zabini, their combination would be a force to reckon with. Mr. Finch-Fletchy, I believe, would do wonders with Mr. Thompson, both have balanced duelling styles and can complement each other well."

Susan, Justin, Blaise and Ian nodded and moved to their new partners.

Hermione spoke to Ian, "I think you need to be calmer in battle Thompson, it was your aggression and impatience that got you defeated by Zabini."

Ian was chagrined at Hermione's comments but nodded nonetheless.

"Blaise you were amazing, but I strongly suggest based on my observations here and our duel previously that you need to use spells that will not magically exhaust you." Harry said, "In this type of a battle setting, you need to be prepared to fight for extended periods of time. By defeating one powerful opponent you do not win the battle, just a skirmish within the battle. Your stamina is your key and easier spells, if aimed and used correctly can get you the same results."

Blaise considered Harry's words and nodded, "I think I know what you mean Harry. I believe I have a better duelling idea now than before. But with Ms. Bones covering me I think I can manage a little exhaustive offence, I have complete faith in a shield she conjures after all." He said, letting a rare smile come to his lips.

Susan blushed at the praise and nodded to Blaise appreciatively.

"What about me Potter?" Draco drawled as if annoyed with being left with Luna though in reality he was confused, what was Luna doing to him. He felt an inert need to protect her but why?

Flitwick answered before Harry, "Mr. Malfoy-"

"I am no longer a Malfoy sir. My mother and father and divorced, rendering me a bastard, you may refer to me as Draco." He answered neutrally.

Everyone looked at him surprised, especially Blaise whose head whipped a whole 180 degrees to look at Draco in the light of this declaration.

Flitwick stared mutely for a few seconds but continued nonetheless, "Very well, Draco, you seem to have an excellent form of fighting with Ms. Lovegood. Your abilities together are lethal as you two complement each other with her calm but silently aggressive fortitude and your fierce defence."

Draco nodded and looked at Luna oddly who smiled genially.

Hermione spoke to Luna, "That was amazing spell-work Luna! Being the youngest proves nothing about ability as you have deftly shown. You were the last to fall if Professor Flitwick is correct. Although I am going to get you back for besting me this time."

Luna smiled at the praise as everyone laughed at the comment; her mind was reeling with thoughts of Draco and his recent declaration. Maybe there was hope for love and a future with him butthen she remembered her vision, Neville was to be hers and Draco wasn't meant to be.

Harry clapped his hands in finality, "That's all for tonight guys and I must say that was amazing work. Work hard and next week, maybe we can make this even better!"

* * *

><p>Everyone dispersed and Susan was on her way with Justin to Hufflepuff Common Room when Blaise stopped her.<p>

"Hello Ms. Bones, may I have a word?" he asked cordially.

"Of course Zabini, you can call me Susan though, we are going to be partners after all, a touch of familiarity is necessary for a successful partnership, or so my Aunt says." Susan said kindly, though a threatening blush was rising to her cheeks.

"Very well, Susan, etiquette asks me to extend the same courtesy to you, so please I am Blaise to you from now on." He answered in a gentlemanly fashion.

Susan nodded as her cheeks burnt but Blaise seemed not to notice.

"I would like to ask you to join me on Saturday perhaps, so we can perhaps practice together and even get to know each other better, if that is agreeable with you?" He said, and Susan was surprised to hear a quiver in his voice.

"Like a date?" Susan asked cheekily.

"Well, no! Not a date! Purely a… professional get-together." He said as he spluttered and his mask of calmness fell slightly. Susan smiled at him winningly and Blaise sighed, "Well, maybe… if it were agreeable with you… it could be… a… d…da-"

He was struggling to get the words out ad Susan couldn't help but laugh at his discomfort.

"A date it is Blaise, I'll see you on Saturday then." She said as she turned.

Blaise smiled broadly, "Saturday it is Susan."

With that Blaise walked away with a new bounce in his step.

Susan returned to walking back to Hufflepuff Common Room with Justin, "Damn girl! He's so totally into you and he's hot to boot!" Came Justin's comment.

Susan smiled and squatted him on the arm, "Oh you would know wouldn't you Justin?"

"I'd do him in a second if I could." Said Justin dreamily, "That long height, those fit tone muscles, and let's not forget what they say about black men and their big, black..."

Susan squealed as she covered her ears, "I swear Justin, sometimes I wonder why I keep your secret?"

Justin smirked at her, "Well because you are a Hufflepuff and we Puffs stick together, that's why. And I'm sure most people by now have figured out that my orientation is towards the same sex, it's quite obvious."

Susan chuckled and shook her head, "Whatever Justin."

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

As Professor McGonagall entered the common room all talk stopped as her eyes roamed the common room before zeroing in on her prey.

Granger Potter will you two follow me Dumbledore would like to speak to both of you, he knows that you Miss Granger will come anyway but he still said he had matters to discuss with you too. Something about his legacy.

Hermione paled she could read between the lines .

Harry laid a comforting hand upon her shoulder and as Hermione looked into Hermione's eyes she calmed down and hugged him.

The straight-laced McGonagall briskly turned and started walking away with her two lions following in her step. Several times it looked as though she were about to say something but stopped and as McGonagall uttered the password Harry and Hermione heard a quiet "I'm sorry" but they were too late to respond as McGonagall had already turned the corner.

Harry and Hermione stepped inside Dumbledore's office and the door silently closed behind them. The two was startled when a voice called from the shadows "You know you two are the closest thing I've had to grandchildren and now I find out that one of you are actually are my grandchild. Imagine my surprise as I gaze upon my family tree when a name I never noticed appeared upon it. Hermione Dumbledore "Dumbledore said as he came out of the shadows and sat at his chair "please sit"

"So how do you know it's her and not someone else" Harry asked

"Why my dear boy its simple I asked the goblins to confirm it was hard to get a hold of but because it is a family matter I was given the information."

I am not your boy I am Duke Harry James Evans-Potter-Black-Lupin-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff, lord of Hogwarts herself but because I don't want to spend any time in your presence I'll allow you to call me Lord Potter" Harry said sternly.

"Yes yes Lord Potter but I still don't know why you're trying so hard to distance yourself from me can't you see what I'm trying to achieve why are you both so determined to hurt me ever since 1980 I thought you, Hermione had died with her parents when Voldemort attacked them. For nearly 16 years I thought my brother and I was the only ones left. And yet here you are standing there so tall smart just like your mother."

"Could you tell me more about our family?" Hermione asked eager for information.

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh "I don't know if I should tell you as it is quite a sad tale"

"Please sir I want to know, no I need to know" Hermione said desperate to her about her true family.

"Okay maybe if I tell you then you'll begin to understand why I did the things I did. Maybe at least show where I'm coming from.

Harry snorted

"In 1880 Ariana Dumbledore was born I was 10 at the time I wasn't a good brother to her as I saw all the attention she got but Abe, he loved her dotted on her and everything when I was 11 I went to Hogwarts and saw less and less of her but the something happened when I was 20 I had a good job and everything my brother was 4 years away from finishing Hogwarts , my little sis was truly growing into a beautiful woman it was on one on her walks in the park that it happened." Here Dumbledore stopped and breathed in deeply a single tear rolled down his face "she, she was raped repeatedly and left for dead lying there like a heap of trash. It was my brother who found her she was nearly dead he rushed her back home and we took her to St Mungo's hospital where she was found to be pregnant."

Hermione gasped tears streaming down her face

"My father, Abe and I all wanted to get rid of it, but my mother argued that it was Ariana's choice. When we woke her up she was different she wasn't the same she wanted to go home, when we told her she was pregnant she smiled a sad smile and told us that she still wanted to be a part of the babies life but she knew that she wouldn't be able to rise it properly so she asked our mother to help us and she agreed. 1 month later father was sent to Azkaban for life because he tortured the guys who did it into insanity I wanted to join him but he told me that I was needed at home. I'm sorry Harry but I wanted to kill them so much. I'm not proud of it but I hated them wanted to give them exactly what animals like them deserved. "

Dumbledore stood and walked over to the window. "Nine months later in 1897 Ariana's mental state was failing her magic was getting chaotic we pulled her out of Hogwarts and left Abe to try and explain her absence. When Ariana gave birth we all thought she was getting better we called your grandmother Ashley. She was a Beautiful baby Brown eyes from that animal but the rest, the rest was all Ariana."

Two things happened. Two things that I regret even till this day. Ariana's had an outburst that killed our mother; Abe who was the best at getting her to calm down was at Hogwarts and meI was forced to look after her and I resented it, Harry. I was gifted, I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory. Do not misunderstand me. I loved them. But I was selfish. So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother and a baby. I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! I got my brother to agree to leave Ashley at an orphanage. We still talked to her and kept her in our lives but we didn't look after her. And then of course, he came, Gellert Grindelwald he manipulated me, wasn't hard to do either as I was full of hatred and anger which can be used by the darkside to corrupt you, make a good man do some evil things. I didn't yet see know how evil he was. I didn't know what his master plan. He told me that all 'muggles should be under wizard rule for the greater good of course' he proclaimed and I agreed. In my state of mind I saw all of his points as valid. If wizards ruled then Ariana wouldn't have been hurt, mother wouldn't have died, I could've have been off seeing the world. He used my anger, pain and hatred and turned me against everything I held dear, turned me against my family. But I broke free. It was the day I went to the orphanage to see how Ashley was doing when I saw her something awoke in my mind it was like my mind was free. I could see that what he was doing, what he wanted to do was wrong. Each point I made was blown away instead I saw how if Ariana hadn't had that happen to her we wouldn't have been gifted with Ashley. True it was an awful incident but we got something beautiful from a horrible situation. Mother's death brought our family closer together. After spending time with Ariana I left and sent an owl out to meet Gellert at my house. When I got there he was already waiting.

Here Dumbledore stopped "I'm sorry but it might be easier for me to show you the next bit." And with that he pulled out a slivery wisp from his head and placed it in his Pensieve.

"Here see what happened" Dumbledore said the full weight of the conversation wearing down on him.

Harry glanced at the pensieve and then at the old man and stuck his face into the pensieve

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione landed in the memory with a thud and as they got their bearings they could see and hear Albus and Gellert auguring.<p>

"I'm sorry Gellert but I cannot, will not stand idly by while you hurt innocent people" Albus stated

"I'm truly sorry you feel that way Albus for we could have been good together we could've had been kings." Gellert said " You'll be able to get revenge against those filthy muggles.

"The days were you turn my feelings are long gone. Please just listen to yourself my friend turn yourself in and save the world so much pain and terror" Albus said pleadingly

"Are you going to force me Albus because if you do go against me I will not go easy on you"

"If I must I will fight you"

"Very well" And with that the ground underneath Albus blew upwards throwing him backwards but with surprising agility he rolled and jumped up on his feet "Hmm Gellert I thought you had some honour but like so many things I was wrong"

Albus sent a silent stunner at Gellert witch he shielded with ease

"Come on Albus is that the best you got"

The two teens watching were horrified when Gellert cast the Cruciatus Curse upon Albus. They then saw Abe charge in wand waving and curses flying from the end at an amazing speed. They watched as Albus got shakily up on his feet and started helping his brother. Abe was soon taken out of the fight when two bone breakers hit him one in his wand arm and the other in his leg.

Albus seeing his brother go down increased the speed of his casting but it was all for naught as Gellert hit him with the disarming charm. Gellert just glared down at his friend and casted the Cruciatus curse again upon Albus.

"They were foolish when they kicked me out you want to know why dear friend." Gellert said gloating over his victory "I was trying to perform a ritual that required a sacrifice They stopped me before I could kill the two students. They got mad and threw me out and well I ran before they could call the Aurors on me. I came here seeking to build up my power base before returning and showing the world how powerful I truly am" Gellert stopped as he saw Abe crawling to his wand "Oh look Albus your brother wants some of this fun _'curico'_

Albus struggled to beat the after effects of the curse and raise his second wand.

Ariana seeing and hearing her brothers in pain rushed out of the house to help them.

Albus seeing Ariana running towards them did something that shocked them.

Albus rose to his feet and with a trembling voice he cast one last spell _'Avada Kedavra'_

Gellert hearing that casted the same.

Ariana not knowing the danger ran right into the middle of the two and screamed stop!

With a bang the two beams of light meet in the middle and a black smoke cloud formed where the two beams meet.

When the smoked cleared Albus was horrified to see his sister lying there dead. He threw his wand away and ran. Albus knelt down beside her cradling her head in his lap. Big fat tears falling down his face as he kept muttering no.

Gellert strode past the grieving Albus and delivered the killing blow "You know she didn't need to die all you had to was join me" and before Albus could offer a retort Gellert was gone.

The memory ended with Aberforth Dumbledore picking the body of Ariana up and Albus following behind.

* * *

><p>When Harry and Hermione came out of the memory both were alarmed to see Dumbledore holding a picture crying over it.<p>

"Sir said Hermione hesitantly "are you ok"

Yes yes, it's just painful is all here this is a picture of her. Ariana I mean. 1899 was the day she died just 19 and she'd been through so much pain."

Albus drew in a deep breath "With Ariana dead I quit my job as Flamel's apprentice and threw myself into training I got myself a master in transfiguration and applied for a job at Hogwarts as a transfiguration teacher. It was my way for atoning for not caring about Ariana or rather hating caring for her. I enjoyed it greatly it was fun filling young minds with knowledge. Your grandmother Ashley was a squib who married a Hurbet Weasley. On 1940 July the 9th we were welcome with your little Anna and my oh my she was a little terror little Anna Weasley would have put the twins to shame had she attended Hogwarts but she just like her mother she was a squib. Of course you know what happened next Gellert launched an attack and just like I knew his terror would be known worldwide. On the muggle side of things World War 2 was raging. It was a terrible thing, so much death on both sides the muggle and the Wizarding. On 1945 I defeated Gellert 2 months later World war two had ended. Finally I could spend some time with my family. You see I was a happily married man gifted with two strapping lads. The boys had already left the nest. However when I got back home it was horrible my wife, my boys they were all dead It seems that Gellert had known that I planned to attack his headquarters and as such launched an attack on my family. Ashley helped me through this tough time as well as Abe. By 1970 Hurbert had died when his cover had been blown when spying on a Death eater meeting. Anna by this time was happily married to an Adam Green who was a muggle. By 1978 Ashley had joined her husband Hurbert when her house was burned to the ground with her in it. In 1979 on 19 September you were born Vira Ashley Dumbledore-Green. On 1980 Death eaters attacked your house by the time I got there you were gone 3 Minutes later the muggle authorities had arrived. I had thought you had died with your parents. So I guess it's not true and I'm also not your grandfather but grand uncle."

Hermione let out a small saddened laugh.

"Sir that doesn't explain why you saw fit to destroy my life but blocks on my magic and a whole list of other things. " Harry said.

Hermione glared at Harry.

Dumbledore just looked sad "I thought you saw what I meant by putting you with your family as they are your family. I'm sorry I didn't check up on you but I was trying to fix this mess the war left us in. As such I left Ms Figg to look after you."

"That's enough you old manipulative goat fucking bastard. I know all about your schemes your plans. You put me with abusive people so that I would be weak and look up to you isn't that right you bastard." Seeing Dumbledore about to speak Harry picked up his pace and volume "It's the same reason for the magical block isn't it, what couldn't have a wizard more powerful then you. All throughout Hogwarts you've been testing me haven't you, you ah Hermione let's go!" Harry stated firmly.

"No Harry I want to stay here and talk to my uncle." Hermione said in a tone that suggested she wouldn't budge.

Harry just glared at her and marched out to the sounds of Hermione asking Dumbledore if he could tell her some happy memories about their family.

Harry angrily stomped through Hogwarts heading towards the forbidden forest. As he approached the tree line he shifted into his grey wolf form and speed off into the forest.

Harry kept going deeper and deeper into the forest now he was in his wolf form all his emotions were more basic. All Harry wanted to do was kill and tear something. So he kept going deeper never noticing 8 beady eyes tracking his every move. The only thing on his mind was Dumbleore's words and why they seemed so wrong. That's when two things hit him. The first was the realization of why Dumbledore's words seemed so false, the second and more important was a 5 foot tall spider that sent him flying.

* * *

><p>At 8:30pm Hermione had left Her uncle Albus's office after a long talk about everything the Dumbledore family stood for the then had a talk about her name if she wanted to be Vira Ashley Dumbledore-Green or stay Hermione Jane Granger. She had decided to stay Hermione Jane Granger but added the Dumbledore part to her last name. So she was now Hermione Jane Granger-Dumbledore. As she walked back to the common room she pondered upon her problem Harry Potter. She knew her uncle had problems. He even told her everything he had planned to do to her Harry. However he told her that he wanted to give it all up but didn't know how. When she told him that she would help he broke down in tears thanking her.<p>

This of course lead back to her problem Harry Potter. He was just like Albus in that he was to set in his ways to change. But like Albus she would help him learn. Harry was just to determined to see the bad in Albus and not the good. He didn't see that Albus was just a man who made mistakes like any other man, expect when Albus made mistakes they proved to be costly.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter meanwhile was literally fighting tooth and nail for his life, he had in his anger wandered into an acromantula nest. Harry leaped to the side to avoid an attack from a dog-sized spider; He quickly surveyed the area and was dismayed when he couldn't see an escape route. He completed truing back into a human but dismissed that idea straight away as he couldn't run as fast as his wolf form nor could he blast spells quick enough and not get overrun. Harry knew what he had to do and with a howl he ran straight at the spider that was blocking his way. Harry leaped over the spider and continued on never noticing the large gash in his side nor the large quantity of blood being spilled as he ran towards what he hoped was Hogwarts. As he barrelled out of the forest the only thing on his mind was telling Hermione the truth, he collapsed and with his last reserves of energy he transformed back. The last thing he saw before he slipped into unconscious was the lights of Hogwarts glittering in the distance.<p>

* * *

><p>Here ends this chapter.<p>

For disclaimers she chapter 1

Ah love is such a mess. So what do we have hmm. Luna and Daphane are after Neville. But who does Neville like? Draco likes Luna but does Luna feel the same way and if she does will she risk it all just to be with him? (read her vision)

As I said a mess. Tell me what you think no don't hold back as if you have problems I will seek to change it or ask for more details.


	12. Chaos's Mistakes

Chaos's mistakes.

Albus smirked as Hermione walked out of his office.

'Too easy' thought Albus 'one small compulsion charm and a small sob story was all it took to get Harry's biggest supporter on my side. I was always the best at telling half-truths"

Albus knew that the only one who could reveal the truth about everything he worked so hard to hide was now a social outcast that people forgot about. He smiled fondly as he recalled all his attempt to ruin his brother reputation all for the greater good of course. He had turned his brother's life work into nothing but a seedy low-life pub. He remembered how when he was a still a teacher kids would always head to the Hog's head for the best Butterbeer the best food and the best stories.

Now Harry will be mine If Miss Granger does her part either that or Harry will break up with her leaving Miss Weasley free and clear to comfort the poor distraught boy both paths causing him to return to Albus side and his influence.

As he thought about his greater good Fawkes squawked loudly in irritation and anger.

"Oh shut up you stupid bird just be glad that you play a part in making me look good or else I would've found a way to kill you." Roared Albus

Fawkes due to the compulsions placed upon him fell silent.

Hermione was getting worried about Harry; he still hadn't gotten back to the common room from wherever he had gone off to. Hermione frowned Harry didn't know the trouble he was in for when he got back.

Professor McGonagall enter the GCR for the second time that day but this time instead of her stern expression she usually she wore, she had a forlorn expression on her face and as the kids piled around her to find out why she was so sad. She just uttered "Hermione its Harry"

Hermione face crumbled as McGonagall told her what she had feared.

"What's wrong with Harry"

"Did he duel Voldermort"

"Who's going to teach us cool spells now?"

"Children enough Miss Granger if you want you can come with me to see Mr Potter in the Hospital wing "Said McGonagall her already frayed temper snapping as she chided the children sternly.

Hermione leaped at the chance to see Harry all thoughts of trying to get Harry and Albus to see eye to eye was forgotten as she and McGonagall headed to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the wing ahead of McGonagall as she rushed over to Harry's bed she stopped halfway there as she heard the Madam Pomfrey talking to what sounded like Luna.<p>

Well Miss Lovegood I'm afraid that you may have to stay overnight to make sure that there aren't any problems. Now if you'll only tell me who put the itching powder into your bed.

"It was the Wrackspurt, they always are the more playful one." Luna stated.

"Fine don't tell me. Oh Miss Granger wasn't expecting you till the morning but oh well come on."

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked

Pomfrey let out a sigh "We believe that he fought off Acromantulas or attacked them. If Hagrid hadn't found him then well let's say that he wouldn't be with us. As is he is extremely lucky that he hasn't died ".

As they arrived at the Harry's bed Pomfery lifted up the sheet "As you can see this here" she said pointing out the bandages running from Harry's armpit to the waist. "Was done by a fang that injected Acromantula's venom into his system which must have been painful."

She carefully placed the sheet "He was then left lying on the ground for what we guess to be about 30 minutes bleeding out. I was tempted to take him to Saint Mungo's but his vitals has stabilised. All we have to do is wait to see when he wakes up. I'll allow you to spend the night here if you wish."

Hermione just nodded moving into the chair by his bedside too chocked up to say anything.

"You're really lucky you know that Hermione" said Luna starling Hermione.

"Thanks Luna. How have been things?" Hermione asked.

"The Wrackspurt have been playing up lately" Luna respond.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "So what are you in for?"

The Wrackspurt put itching powder in my bed didn't you know." Luna's face then crumpled sadly and she changed the topic. "I'm sorry Hermione for everything I did to you but he is just so special, he accepts you for you and he is so handsome" said Luna moving to the other side of Harry's bed and holding his hand.

"Luna I'm sorry but maybe one day I'll forgive you but you tried to destroy what Harry and I have and for that I'm sorry but I can't accept any apologies from you. Not now but one day. "

"I understand Hermione but will you let me stay here with him I, I missed him he was my first best friend and ever since that blasted kiss I've lost not only him but my other best friend and I just want you two back."

"You can stay Luna" Hermione said "After all I can understand how amazing he is."

As the two girls sat by the bedside talking over trivial things slowly repairing their shattered friendship. The two slowly slipped into the land of nod. While they were sleeping old, very old and powerful magic made itself known as it transported their conscious from the bedside to a room with a desk and one very angry Goddess.

* * *

><p>"Ahh Harry Potter you can't go one month without my help can you?" screamed Chaos "And you Granger trying like no tomorrow to destroy everything I had worked out for the….. wait there's three of you. What are you doing here? Wait don't answer that you were touching Harry too when you feel asleep, right?"<p>

At Luna's nod Chaos just turned and glared at Harry "Is nothing fucking simple with you. Okay Chaos just Breathe, just Breathe Chaos , Okay you can fix this." Chaos said saying the last bit to herself.

"Wait what's going on?" Luna asked confused.

"What's going on is that I made an error" Chaos stopped "Okay here's what I'll to fix this, Luna you stay there. I'm not my sisters so I'm not going to wipe your memory just because it's easy but just stay there."

"Hey" protested Hermione

"Silence, Because of everyone's mistakes it has caused a giant fucking cluster fuck that will see Harry dead again. What Potter" snarled Chaos "you think Hagrid just stumbled on you that was divine fucking intervention right there you fool. It was up to my fucking brother to pull your bacon out of the fire again" Chaos took a deep breathe "Now you can see that I pulled you from your realm into well this realm so we could have a little meet and greet."

"Umm who is this brother" Hermione asked forgetting the proverb curiosity killed the cat.

"My brother's name is Chance and the amount of times he has save this little shits life I've lost count." Chaos grumbled glaring at Hermione daring her to ask her another question."

"Okay so what are we here to talk about" said Harry clearly afraid of the angering the goddess but curiosity dictated that he find out what they were dragged into Chaos's realm for.

Chaos just sighed and rubbed her temples "Let's see well ahh here we go. It took me a while but I finally got it 'The Plan'"

"What is the plan?" asked Harry only to be met with Chaos's glare.

"It's not a plan it's 'The Plan' the one that my dad made up, the one that would have resulted in a nice happy little ending for everyone. You see my sisters had a well plainly selfish reason to send you back it seems that they destroyed 'The Plan' and dad wasn't happy so that's the why of why you were sent back and the reason I'm telling you this is because those same sisters are ruining the same plan that me and my sister Valentine have been working on too tirelessly to see it not come to fruition."

"Hey" said Hermione "I've been helping Harry and what about Luna she shouldn't even be here."

Chaos just sighed and rubbed her temples. "I know Luna isn't meant to be here and I'm not just going to mess with her head just to get rid of this memory besides Luna can offer you a different perspective."

"Oh goodie does this mean we can hear the original plan please Chaos?" pleaded Luna.

"It's pointless really but….."

"Pleaseeeeeee Chaos" Said Luna with puppy dogs.

"Stupid puppy dog eyes should be illegal on that girl. Fine" Chaos grumbled

"Of course but it'll have to be in brief form. Where to begin, Ah yes First year."

"You were meant to meet Hermione before Ron, Dumbledore arranged for them to find you first. And you Harry were like the stupid prat you were fell for it hook line and sinker though I do know that you didn't know the way to the platform due to Hagrid not telling you but the weasels were fucking yelling out Muggles and Molly just has to ask where the platform is come on kid you have to be fucking mental not to notice the set-up. "

"Okay from there you soon befriend Neville Longbottom and you all hit it of great end of year same thing happens you go save the stone expect this time you have a much easier time of it."

"Summer holidays you spend some time with Hermione parents you help them re-connect and there grateful towards you. Blah blah blah, go overseas to France with them. You get the picture there all happy your happy bata bing bata boom."

"Second year happens the same expect for a few minor details. For example when you were stuck outside the barrier instead of flying in a car, a seventh year Tonks helps you out by apparting you to the other side okay rest of the year exactly the same expect replace Ron with Neville, Oh and Ron does still goes down into the chamber with you only for Lockhart to cast an oblivate on him and you two only for Harry to reflect it causing the cave in. Okay end of second year you still save Miss Snape and oh this is good when Hermione is unpetrified and this is sweet you two kiss and later decide to date. "

"Skip the holidays let's get to 3rd year Hmm ah here it is Harry finds Luna in her bath gown locked outside Ravenclaw tower brings here back to your common room Hermione shares some clothes with her only to realise its pass curfew so Hermione invites Luna for a sleepover. This happens ohh 6-8 times before Hermione has enough and drags Luna to Flitwick this results in Ravenclaw entering the negative numbers for the first time in Hogwarts History. Hermione feeling sorry for Neville plot on who Neville likes and who would be good for him. She tries and gets Luna to date Neville only to discover that Neville was already involved with Daphne. He just hid it in fear of Daphne's safety. You three discover this out and agree that for now it would be best to hide it. With no Ron to cause a rift between Harry and Hermione you work better and when you include Luna you three mange to free Sirius."

"Okay forth year you attend the quidditch world cup with Neville and his grandmother instead of the Wealselys."

"Okay boring skip ahead Harry is still entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Boring the yule ball happens differently with Harry taking Hermione this of course causes much fanfare and here's a bit for Luna due to the bullying being stopped she comes out of her shell only for a Rolf Scamander, to invite her to the ball they later start dating. Okay skip this Cedric still dies. "

"Next year same, same. Oh this is good when the toad uses a blood quill on you, you tell Neville who informs you it's against the law. You use this to get Umtoad and Fudge kicked out of office and because of this. Hmm Amelia is elected to office first thing she does is investigate your claim that Tommy boy has returned finds out the truth as a result the Deatheaters that were identified in Harry's memory are arrested. Okay this means that the ministry are in a much better position to combat Tom's deatheaters. Okay skip this bit borinnnnng. Good bit Ministry battle never happens instead you get approached by an unspeakable posing as an examiner who invites you to join the unspeakables after school he also tells you about a prophecy naming you and Voldermort .

"Holidays you find out the prophecy Luna and Hermione go over it and come to the conclusion that it's complete and utter bollox. Oh I love your sixth and her fifth year. It happens exactly the same expect Luna swoops down and saves Harry from Miss Snape and Hermione from the bottomless pit Ron. Of course this result in them getting expelled thou not from Albus trying to save them. Okay Albus still dies but this time the funeral is much smaller you find out about the horucexs when he dies but you have a much easier time finding them this time due to you actually doing something right and asking the goblins for help."

"Okay the your final year and Luna's second last Tom gathers up his forces and launches an all-out attack on Hogwarts hoping to ransom off the kids in exchange for magical Britain." Here chaos stopped and started laughing like crazy.

Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer "What what happens? Tell me!"

"Give a goddess a break will ya fuck kids these days so impatient. Harry conjures an swarm of bees to distract Tom not knowing that he was allergic to bees so when the bees attacked Tom he destroyed them all expect for one which got past him an stung him he died from having an allergic reaction to a bee sting ha that is what you call funny. Power he knows not." Chaos had to stop as another wave of laughs overtook her.

After getting her breath back she continued "Okay now here is the goal for the plans Luna discovers Crumple-horned snorklacks with Rolf's, Harry's and Hermione's help. Hermione, with Harry's backing becomes minster for magic at the age of 20 making her the youngest minster yet. Harry spends 5 years as an unspeakable before going to Hogwarts to teach Defence against the dark arts. He becomes Headmaster at the age of 30. The happily ever after part is that Hermione has 3 kids to Harry. Okay questions"

Harry leapt at the fact that his life was all planed out "you're telling me it was all planed out who I was going to love how many kids I was going to have everything?"

Chaos looked at him like he was a puppy who piddled on the carpet. "No 'The Plan' could and does changed see it changed here, here and oh right there. There were also few times you could have changed your fate like rejecting Hermione etc. We gods try not to interfere to much in the lives of mortals it's just sometimes there is a person like you"

"What do you mean a person like me?" Harry interrupted

Chaos sighed and massaged her temples "If you let me explain before jumping down my throat. What I meant by a person like you is a child of fate and destiny one who has the power to make the world a better or worse place."

"Chaos what do you mean a worse place" Hermione asked timidly.

Chaos smiled at her "If Harry had fallen to the dark because of the Dursley's the world and I mean the entire world would have been under Harry's control you and Luna are one of Harry's many slaves." Chaos looked sad "Each and every person has that power of choice never forgot that all three of you, you have that power and no god or goddess will ever rob you of that power don't ever think that your choice or free will is an elaborate illusion every person makes choices good or bad that is the true power you and everyone has don't let anyone take that from you. You pick who you fall in love with who you're friends with how you live your life. Never forgot that, never ever forgot that."

"Chaos are you okay" Harry asked afraid of setting Chaos of.

"Hmm what that yeah I'm fine just remembering how much of a bitch my sisters are. Anyway Harry you're forgetting that my sisters screwed that plan seven ways Sunday 'The Plan' is an outline of what should happen to get the best possible ending but all that didn't happen you died Hermione die and 30 years later everyone you know and love dies. You call that a happy ending no I didn't think so. Okay speech over no more questions Luna, Hermione" When the two girls shock their heads in the negative Chaos continued "Okay good than I can get down to the real reason why I called you three here."

"But before that Luna that vision you saw wasn't a true vision is was my sisters messing with you. You can decide who to date and who not to date"

"Wait" Hermione said "Why would they want to mess with her I mean no offence Luna but shes not that important."

Chaos just shook her head "You silly girl Luna is important, I just can't tell you the why."

"Oh and why not?" Hermione countered "You already told us about our future"

Chaos started laughing "You got spunk kid I like that but what I told you is the past well it's not the past but umm it's hard to explain easiest way is that it was the future until everyone started messing with it."

Harry just looked at his girlfriend and at Chaos and knew that neither would back own so he did something that he hoped wouldn't get him hexed. He moved over to his girlfriend's side and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

After the Harry spoke "Hermione, love you know you know you can't win this argument so stop before we are all stuck here in a loop with you two arguing back and forth."

Hermione just pouted "But Harrrry"

"Mione look at me she doesn't want to tell you which means that we just aren't meant to know besides I now know how to beat Voldermort so it should be easy."

"Stop before I get a toothache. Oh and it won't work Harry didn't you hear me when I said that 'The Plan' was messed up which means you can't beat Voldermort that way seems my sisters messed around with him. Now for my first present from me to you." Chaos said "Is to Hermione you are now immune to all mind control magic's. This is to make sure that Albus can't mess around with your feelings."

"Wait what!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Opps forgot to tell you didn't I, oh well. Albus placed a small compulsion on you that made you believe him more than Harry. After all you do normally go running after Harry to calm him down."

"Second part of my presents is a mind link so that you can now know what the other is thinking and feeling which helps deals with situations like that kiss however you can block that link or serve it completely if you wish so don't think that this forces you to stay together if you don't wish to."

"And now for my last present. Harry, Hermione and Luna you all get I hour to spend with your parents we will talk a bit more later."

Harry and Luna looked at Chaos like she was God herself. "Well come now don't you want to spend some time with you parents" Chaos said impatiently blushing and like that Luna and Harry shot to Chaos side with Hermione chewing her bottom lip following behind at a more sedate pace.

"Okay grab my Hand and off we go" Said Chaos.

* * *

><p>With nary a sound they appeared in grass field were two sets of parents and one mother was standing there smiling.<p>

Harry and Luna immediately run towards to their parents however Hermione stayed behind just staring at her birth parents she could already tell where she got her bushy hair from as her father had some of the wildest hair she'd ever seen. However the rest of her came from her mother, Hermione smiled and slowly walked towards them.

"Hello my little Melissa Ariana Dumbledore."

"Mum dad" Hermione whispered.

And just like that the dam broke and Hermione found herself drawn into the arms of her birth parents.

"We're so sorry so so sorry my little Mel" Anna said

"That my name isn't it my birth name?"

"Yes dear" Adam said

"You were born 1979 on 19 September my little Melissa" Anna said fondly.

"But Uncle Albus said that my name was Vira Ashley Dumbledore-Green" Hermione said confused.

Upon hearing Albus's name her parents faces darkened "That that man" Adam spat "Is responsible for so much suffering he doesn't know your true name no-one does expect for me your mum, Abe and now you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Both parents sighed and rubbed their temples "You've seen what he'd done to Harry that's nothing compared to what he's done to this family. He has destroyed this family all to ensure that the Dumbledore legacy dies with him so everyone thinks that he is the greatest Wizard ever."

That his plan Melissa. He wants your boyfriend to die fighting Voldermort so he can swoop in and save the day."

What do you mean he wants Harry to die?"

Her mother looked to be in pain as she spoke "I'm sorry Honey but we can't tell you it could alter too much because there are some things that we aren't allowed to tell you.

"So you can't tell me the truth of Albus?" Hermione asked curiously

Hermione knew she asked the wrong question when her parents frowned. "It's not that we don't want or we can't Melissa it's just that we don't know the full story." Anna said

"Sweetie it's best to go to Abe for that information he knows a lot about Albus." Adam said

"Okay Mum, Dad" Hermione stopped and then almost timidly asked "can you tell me how you meet."

The next hour was spent swapping tales and laughs.

* * *

><p>With Harry's parents<p>

After hugs were swapped around they got straight down to business.

"Harry how can you be so stupid I mean I can understand that you don't know about relationships from the Dursley but Sirius gave you the talk. And still how were you so stupid as to kiss another girl in front of Hermione who is your girlfriend hmm? " Asked James

"Like your one to talk father" Spat Harry "You treated my mother like trash and she for some reason let you back into her life"

Lily had enough "Harry son your father already earned his forgiveness you haven't. You say you love her yet kiss another girl. How the hell does that prove your love for her, your father was bad I'm not denying that but he sent nearly a year in hell before I took him back yet you, you kiss a girl other then your girlfriend and enjoyed it. and she takes you back after a day!"

"I know Mum hell I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's the problem thou you're in a relationship with a girl it's no longer just you it's us." Lily said trying to calm her raging temper.

"Son just think how would you feel if you saw Hermione kissing I don't know Neville." James said

Properly scolded Harry replied meekly "Betrayed."

"Exactly son now we scolded you tell me why you didn't go of at Remus for not helping you get away from the Dursley?" James said.

"Dad I don't know but it's just a feeling but I think that they messed with him and by 'they' I mean Dumbledore and the ministry."

Lily looked thoughtful "Chaos can you come here for a second I've got a question for you."

Chaos appeared in front of them and said "What's up?"

"Can you tell me the list of wards over the Dursley's house?"

"Easy" and just like that a piece of paper appeared in her hands.

"Hmm let's see Wizard and witches repealing ward, Owl redirect ward and ah here's the one your properly thinking of dark-creature repelling ward. Hmm that's troubling."

"What, what's troubling!" Harry said.

"Nothing nothing at all now get talking times a ticking." Chaos said as she stroll away muttering things under her breath.

"Harry one last thing"

"Yes Mum"

"Your father and I are wondering why you haven't received any training yet"

"That's easy I'm waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to ask me"

James just face palmed himself "Harry she is not going to just go up to you and ask if you want training no you have to ask for her help."

"Oh and you might want to ask Abe for some training" Lily said

"Wait Abe as in Aberforth Dumbledore?" Harry asked

Lily just nodded.

"But he is just a barkeep." Harry protested.

"An image that he tries hard to maintain" James said.

"Okay Harry now we got all the mean parenting stuff out of the way what would you like to know?" Lilly asked.

Harry smiled "Well Mum I've always wondered…"

For the next hour they swapped stories tears and laughs.

* * *

><p>With Luna's Mum<p>

My little Moonbeam I'm so proud of you so so proud." Selene said.

Mummy I'm sorry I couldn't help you I tried so hard but," Luna said tears streaming down

"Sush my little Moonbeam you made me so happy that the last thing I saw was your face."

"But MUM!"

"Luna look at me it is not your fault do you understand that it is not fault" Selene said firmly.

"I, I just" Luna tried to say.

"I know baby I know but you need to let go of this guilt it isn't doing you any good honey and it hurts to see you suffer like that so please for me let go of this unwarranted guilt.

"Okay mum" Luna nodded "for you I'll try"

"Now tell me about this Neville or is it Draco" Mary-Ann said teasingly

Luna blushed bright red. "I don't know"

Well then sweetie guess you'll have to tell me what you like about each one so we can decide which one you like better and which is better for you."

The two then sat there discussing boy's, makeup tips and other things that the mother never got to teach her young daughter

* * *

><p>"Okay guys I hate to do this but the hour's up" Chaos said and although they complained the regretfully left their parents after one last hug Chaos popped them away back to the office room.<p>

Just as her butt hit the chair Harry asked the one question she did not want to answer "Chaos what did you mean by that's troubling?"

And with that statement three eyes turned to a nervous looking Goddess

"Well it's like this…..


	13. Sorry an author's note

** I'm sorry to say that it may be awhile before I update this is due to the fact that the laptop I use to write my stories is basically on its last legs as such I need a new one which I can't get for another 3 months or so. When I do start writing again it will be fixing up the many things I found wrong with it plus the things that my reviewers pointed out to me. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and hope that I can in your eyes make this story just that much better. In the meantime be patient as ****I WILL NOT GIVE THIS STORY UP.**

**However I don't want to leave you guys like this so Here is a little spoiler.**

"I can't speak with Harry presents it breech a secrecy oath" Abe said

"Why would you do that everyone needs to know the truth of what Albus truely is." Harry said angrily.

Hermione turned to her boyfriend "Harry I'll be okay, why don't you head to Gringotts and take care of business I'll stay here and see what he has to say."

Harry was about to respond with an arugement when Hermione cut him off with an angery gaze the likes of which men worldwide recognize and run from and Harry was no different with a muttered yes dear Harry apparated away leaving Hermione and Abe alone.

"First off tell me who my great-grandfather is the golbins couldn't find out and for some reason you know so tell me now." Hermione demanded

Abe just tiredly shook his head "you sure you don't want to know something else first"

"NO. I'm sick and tired of the truth being hidden from me tell me."

Abe just smile at her "very well but are you truely ready to know the truth for it is both a powerful and dangerous tool"

Hermione just nodded her head

Abe nodded "your great-grandfather is Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

><p><strong>This of course isn't the final product just something to say HA I've got you thinking how is this possible and only I know the answer to that.<strong>


End file.
